La apuesta
by Jill-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini tienen una apuesta. ¿Será capaz el rubio de llevarse a la cama al mismísimo Harry Potter antes de dos meses? Comienza la cuenta atrás. Slash: HxD
1. La apuesta

LA APUESTA  
  
Y aquí el primer fic que publico de Harry Potter. Y digo el primero que publico porque tengo empezado uno de Sirius y Remus, pero todavía tengo mis dudas sobre si publicarlo o no, ya veré.  
  
De todas formas aclarar que el fic, claro está, va a ser slash, y que más adelante habrá algún capítulo con lemon, así que a quien le desagrade el género, ya está saliendo de aquí, porque sobre eso sí que no acepto críticas.  
  
Uyyy, que borde sonó eso...pero yo soy un encanto que conste   
  
Y antes de que se me olvide casualmente(siiiii....) nada de Harry Potter me pertenece (bueno, sólo Sirius, y Remus, y Draco, y Severus, y...jooo, vale vale, no me pertenece ninguno...sólo Gary, y David, y Tom[que wapo con el pelo largo nn], y Alan...je je, de esos sí que no me pueden decir nada ) y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer se ha dicho  
  
LA APUESTA  
  
Capítulo uno: "La apuesta"  
  
Los tenues rayos de sol que en esos momentos entraban por la ventana de la habitación anunciando la llegada de la mañana, se deslizaron por entre los doseles de su cama hasta acariciar sus párpados. El chico se giró incómodo y cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando de esa manera retener el sueño, pero la insistente luz no le permitió volver al letargo del que disfrutaba hasta hacía unos instantes. Harry se dio por vencido y abrió los ojos pesadamente, sólo para comprobar que la noche anterior había dejado mal cerrados los doseles, provocando que la luz incidiera directamente sobre su rostro. Entonces su vista se dirigió hacia el despertador que había en la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Las 6 AM. Y justo ese día que era sábado y podía dormir. Genial.   
  
Suspirando con resignación, Harry se incorporó en la cama mientras se desperazaba, y miró a su alrededor. Las cuatro camas pertenecientes a sus compañeros de cuarto se hallaban cerradas y en silencio. Ellos no se levantarían hasta dentro de dos horas como mínimo. ¿Qué podría hacer él hasta ese momento?  
  
La verdad no le apetecía mucho adelantar alguno de los trabajos que les habían mandado hacer para el fin de semana, y tampoco le apetecía dar una vuelta por el castillo. No quería pasarse el resto del mes castigado si Filch le encontraba por casualidad. Y entonces se decidió. Iría al campo de quidditch a practicar un poco. Seguro que el paseo le despejaba y le relajaba lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la semanita que había tenido.  
  
Harry ya se encontraba en su sexto año en el colegio, y como era lógico, cada año que pasaba era mucho más difícil que el anterior, y cada vez mandaban más tareas, así que él y todos sus compañeros se pasaban la mitad del año en clases y la otra mitad preparándolas.   
  
Procurando no hacer ruido, Harry se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros y, cogiendo algo de ropa limpia, se dirigió hacia el baño que se encontraba en la habitación para darse una ducha rápida y mudarse. Una vez listo, no tuvo más que coger la flameante Saeta de Fuego que guardaba en su baúl, y ya estaba listo para volar todo lo que le pidiera el cuerpo.  
  
Una vez en los pasillos, Harry avanzaba alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiese escuchar, dado que no había cogido ni el mapa del merodeador ni la capa de invisibilidad. Y justo cuando ya había llegado a la altura del Gran Comedor y ya se podía divisar la puerta del castillo desde allí, Harry lo escuchó:unos pasos se dirigían hacia allí. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se escondió tras una armadura que estaba a su lado, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciesen Filch o la señora Norris para ver quién andaba merodeando por el colegio y rezando por pasar inadvertido. De cualquier forma si era la gata lo único que tendría que hacer era pegarle un buen escobazo.  
  
Pero en vez de eso, una figura apareció por una de las puertas laterales que daban al vestíbulo donde Harry se encontraba escondido, y pasó por delante del muchacho sin prestar siquiera atención al palo de escoba que se divisaba perfectamente desde su posición.  
  
Harry suspiró tranquilo. Por lo menos si ahora aparecía el conserje podía alegar que él no era el único estudiante que andaba a esas horas por el colegio. Porque estaba claro que la persona que acababa de pasar por delante suya era un estudiante. Es más. Debía tratarse de un Ravenclaw, dado que esa puerta del castillo llevaba hacia esa casa. Y sin poder evitarlo, Harry pensó en Cho, e inconscientemente se asomó un poco para ver si podía distinguir quién era el alumno que como él estaba infringiendo las reglas de la escuela. Pero como ya estaba de espaldas a él, lo único que Harry pudo distinguir con claridad a la débil luz que entraba por las ventanas fue un pelo rubio. Y para ser sinceros, un pelo más rubio de lo habitual. Un pelo que le recordaba sospechosamente a...  
  
En su afán por descubrir la identidad del sujeto, Harry no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se iba apoyando más en la herradura, lo que provocó que sin querer tirara su escoba al suelo. Un ruido seco llenó el desierto vestíbulo. Lo suficientemente suave como para no ser oído por alguien que se encontrara en otra sala del castillo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por la otra persona que todavía se encontraba con él.  
  
Harry rápidamente recogió su escoba del suelo, deseando llegar a la salida sin escuchar nada más que sus pasos y su respiración. No quería que ese alguien se dirigiera a él, sobretodo si sus sospechas eran ciertas y se trataba de...  
  
-¿Potter?  
  
Al oír esto, Harry suspiró con resignación y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su enemigo jurado  
  
-Malfoy- dijo simplemente  
  
-¿Tan patética es tu vida que te la tienes que pasar espiando a los demás escondido detrás de lo primero que encuentras?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero puede saberse que coño estás diciendo? Me escondí porque creí que eras Filch y...  
  
-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. No te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida Potter- le contestó el rubio agitando perezosamente la mano.   
  
Harry puso cara de desesperación y se giró para dirigirse de una vez por todas hacia el campo de quidditch, pero Draco no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente. Bien era cierto que no le interesaba conocer sus actividades, pero también era cierto que una de las cosas que más le gustaba en ese mundo era meterse con el chico que tenía enfrente, y era obvio que su simple presencia era suficiente como para enfadar al muchacho  
  
-¿Así que transgrediendo otra vez las reglas, eh, cara-rajada?  
  
-¿Así que haciendo otra de tus visitas nocturnas, eh, hurón?  
  
Harry cerró la boca tan rápido como terminó de decir esa frase, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer que se la llevara el viento. Era más que conocida por todos la afición que tenía el rubio frente a él de ir de cama en cama, coleccionando amantes así como otros coleccionaban llaveros, y era obvio que si había salido de la puerta que conducía a la casa de las águilas, no era por otra cosa sino por sumar un nuevo nombre a su larga lista de conquistas. Pero desde luego, eso era algo que a él ni le interesaba ni le importaba en absoluto.  
  
Malfoy, al oír esa frase, abrió un poco los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero rápidamente los estrechó como evaluando al moreno. ¿Por qué narices sacaba Potter ese tema a colación? Ni que a él le importara la vida sexual del Gryffindor. Además no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que si alguna vez Harry había vivido en sus propias carnes lo que significaba el tener una vida sexual, había sido con la única novia que había tenido, una tal Cho Chang, con la que había estado saliendo alrededor de seis meses, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta de que ella sólo le quería por su fama. Y Draco sabía esto, claro está, porque ya se había encargado de burlarse de él todo lo que había podido durante el año anterior, cuando había tenido lugar el suceso.  
  
Pero ese no era el caso. El caso era que el mismo Harry parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, y era una oportunidad demasiado perfecta para meterse con él como para desperdiciarla. Así que con su típica sonrisa Malfoy, volvió a dirigirse hacia el moreno, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a él.  
  
-¿Acaso te importa de lo que hago por las noches, Potter?- preguntó mientras empezaba a acorralar al otro contra una de las paredes, debido a que Harry lo único que atinó a hacer fue a caminar hacia atrás para intentar escapar de Draco. El tono que el rubio había utilizado para pronunciar esa frase le había... ¿asustado? Pero no iba a dejar que el otro se diera cuenta  
  
-Creo que ya estás borracho Malfoy  
  
-¿En serio?- un par de pasos más y Harry ya no tendría oportunidad de escapar- Pues yo creo que tú estás asustado ¿Acaso te asusto, Potter?  
  
Otro paso y otra vez ese tono de voz  
  
-¿Y por qué habría de asustarme de una serpiente venenosa? He tratado con criaturas peores- dijo Harry intentando por todos los medios que no le temblara la voz. ¿Por qué demonios estaba reaccionando así? Ni que nunca hubiera "hablado" con Malfoy.  
  
Por su parte, Draco había conseguido ya su objetivo, y tenía al joven frente a él con la espalda pegada a la pared, y con la respiración visiblemente más agitada de lo normal. ¿Tan fácilmente impresionable era el moreno? Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Ni siquiera el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, el ojito derecho del director, el que había conseguido vencer a Voldemort de una vez por todas el año anterior, era capaz de resistirse a él. Y la verdad no era para menos.  
  
Draco estaba considerado por muchos el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts, y llamaba la atención tanto de chicas como de chicos por igual. Su cabello rubio platino, sus profundos ojos grises y su cuerpo como mínimo impresionante, sumado a la elegancia y al porte innato de los Malfoy, no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Y si a eso se le añadía el que Draco era el único heredero de una de las familias con más poder y renombre del mundo mágico, no era de extrañar que el chico consiguiera meterse en la cama de quien quisiera. Pero todos sabían que desde el mismo momento en que el rubio conseguía lo que había ido a buscar, podían despedirse de él para siempre. Nadie había conseguido permanecer junto a él más de una noche, y no parecía que la cosa fuese a cambiar.  
  
Y Draco era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre las personas, lo cual le hacía todavía más atractivo.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?- el rostro de Malfoy se había acercado peligrosamente al del otro chico, que no pudo reaccionar ante esto. ¿Por qué demonios no empujaba a Malfoy y se iba de allí de una maldita vez? Pero su cuerpo parecía haber dejado de seguir las órdenes que dictaba su cerebro.  
  
-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Draco estaba tan cerca que ambos chicos podían notar la respiración del otro en sus bocas. Y sin siquiera percatarse, Draco se acercó aún más al moreno que parecía haberse convertido en piedra. Unos milímetros más y...  
  
Un ruido en una de las habitaciones del primer piso hizo que ambos recobraran la conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
Draco se alejó rápidamente de Harry, y le miró con furia mezclada con ¿confusión?. Pero esos sentimientos fueron sustituídos al instante por su inamovible cara de indiferencia, mientras se giraba para dirigirse hacia el pasillo que conducía, esta vez, hacia su propia casa.  
  
-Lo siento Potter pero soy demasiado para ti- fue todo lo que el moreno escuchó antes de ver cómo Malfoy desaparecía de su vista.  
  
Otro ruido fue escuchado en el mismo sitio del que había procedido el otro, y esta vez fue seguido de un grito  
  
-Maldito Peeves, informaré de esto al director. Me encargaré de que te expulsen de aquí de una vez por todas!!!  
  
Harry viró su rumbo con rapidez y volvió a subir las escaleras por las cuales había bajado anteriormente. Ya no le apetecía volar. Ahora lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su cama sin que nadie le molestara para poder pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
Por su parte, un chico rubio que se adentraba cada vez más en las mazmorras maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios LE había pasado? Se había acercado a Potter con la intención de gastarle una broma e intimidarle un poco, sabiendo de sobra lo vergonzoso que era el moreno. Pero cuando se había encontrado tan cerca del Gryffindor, observando de cerca esos ojos verdes de los que podían tener envidia las mismísimas esmeraldas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, aspirando el aroma a ¿vainilla? que desprendía...no había podido reaccionar. Y casi le había besado, lo cual no había sido ni mucho menos su primera intención.  
  
Aún así, Draco tenía que reconocer que Harry no estaba nada mal. En los cinco años que llevaba con él, Draco había visto cómo el endeble y pequeñajo chico que había conocido aquella vez en la tienda de túnicas del Callejón Diagon, se transformaba hasta convertirse en uno de los chicos más atractivos que el rubio hubiera conocido nunca. El cuerpo de Harry había dado un giro de 180 grados debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que el chico había tenido que someterse para prepararse para la lucha (a la que finalmente había tenido que enfrentarse el año anterior), consiguiendo que no tuviera nada que envidiar al suyo propio. Había sustituido sus viejas lentes por unas de contacto que dejaban al descubierto sus hermosos ojos, y ya no vestía las holgadas y viejas ropas que antaño pertenecieran a su primo. Draco sospechaba que eso era debido a que Harry se había trasladado a vivir con su padrino una vez demostrada su inocencia, y éste, que podía presumir de dinero como el que más, se había encargado de que a su ahijado no le faltara de nada. Si a eso se le añadía la inocencia que el moreno parecía desprender a pesar de su madurez y su carácter siempre alegre (menos cuando se dirigía a él, claro está), no era de extrañar que el chico fuese uno de los más admirados y deseados del colegio. Y lo mejor de todo era que Harry parecía inconsciente de las pasiones que despertaba, y eso lo hacía más irresistible todavía.  
  
De todas formas, seguía existiendo ese pequeño inconveniente por el cual Draco aún no se lo había llevado a la cama para conseguir que perdiera toda la inocencia que le quedaba de un plumazo. Era Harry Potter, y eso no iba a cambiar.  
  
Sumergido en esos pensamientos, Draco había llegado ya a la entrada secreta que conectaba directamente con su sala común, así que sin pensarlo dijo la contraseña de esa semana ("Salazar") y se dirigió a su habitación. En momentos como ese daba gracias de que las habitaciones de Slytherin fuesen individuales, porque ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar sin interrupciones. Había tenido una noche movidita con una ravenclaw de quinto año, y necesitaba dormir lo suficiente como para que al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, ese día, no se le notara en su perfecto rostro su pequeña escapadita.  
  
Pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando al abrir la puerta de su cuarto lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Blaise Zabini con una expresión de enfado. Draco prefirió ignorarlo y dirigiéndose a su cama empezó a desvestirse  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Y bien, qué, Blaise? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a buscarte para el entrenamiento de hoy. Le prometimos a Flint que hoy empezaríamos a entrenar a las siete. La semana que viene tenemos el primer partido de la temporada y nos toca contra Gryffindor...  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al baño dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca. Cuando volvió a salir se encontró con que su amigo todavía seguía all  
  
-¿Quién ha sido esta vez?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa olvidando por un momento la razón por la cual había ido all  
  
-Una ravenclaw de quinto- le contestó el rubio pensando que lo mejor era saciar la curiosidad se su amigo para ver si de esta forma conseguía que le dejara tranquilo  
  
-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó el otro ligeramente confuso- no creo que una simple ravenclaw te haya mantenido ocupado tanto tiempo  
  
-Ah, eso...tuve un encuentro con Potter, eso es todo  
  
-¿Con Potter? ¿Y qué hacía Potter a estas horas por ahí?  
  
-Ni lo sé ni me importa- la paciencia del rubio ya se estaba agotando  
  
-Vale, vale, tranquilo. No hace falta que te sulfures Drakie- dijo Blaise imitando por un momento el tono de voz que utilizaba Pansy Parkinson cada vez que hablaba con Draco. La chica era la eterna enamorada del rubio, y nadie la hacía entrar en razón respecto a que no iba a casarse con Malfoy. Seguramente la chica ya tendría pensados incluso el número de hijos que iban a tener y sus nombres. Era tan exasperante que no la aguantaban ni los de su propia casa- ¿y qué tal la noche?  
  
-Psss, como siempre. La verdad ya me estoy cansando de niñatos que no aguantan ni la mitad de lo que deberían. La próxima vez procuraré buscarme a alguien con más experiencia. Tal vez alguien de séptimo...Hay un chico de Hufflepuf que no está mal- dijo más para sí mismo que para Blaise  
  
-Draco, está bien que seas consciente de tu atractivo y eso, pero ¿de verdad crees que eres capaz de conseguir a cualquiera?  
  
Los ojos de Draco centellearon por un momento mientras fijaba su vista en el otro. ¿Blaise dudaba de sus encantos? ¿Precisamente él, que había sido uno de los primeros en meterse en su cama?  
  
-No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello- la sonrisa Malfoy atacaba de nuevo  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que si yo ahora escojo a alguien de todo el colegio, eres capaz de tirártelo, sin importar quién sea?  
  
-¿Me estás retando, Zabini?  
  
Bien, eso no era precisamente lo que había pensado, pero tampoco era mala idea.  
  
-¿Te atreves?  
  
-Por favor, no hagas apuestas que sabes de antemano que vas a perder  
  
-Bueno, eso es cosa mía  
  
-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- el rubio miró al otro chico, y la sonrisa que el moreno le dirigió fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que el otro hablaba muy en serio.  
  
-100 galeones a que no eres capaz de llevarte a la cama a la persona que yo escoja, digamos antes de...dos meses  
  
Draco meditó las palabras que acababa de decir Blaise. Ciertamente él no necesitaba el dinero, pero sería interesante llevar a cabo la apuesta, que estaba seguro, ganaría.  
  
-Muy bien Zabini- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. Ahora ninguno de los dos podría echarse atrás. El orgullo era lo primero -¿Quién será el o la afortunada?  
  
Entonces Blaise volvió a sentarse en el sillón en el que había estado esperando a que Draco volviera. Eso sí que no lo había pensado. Bien, de mano todos los amantes que había tenido el rubio desde que estaba en el colegio estaban descartados, y otra docena de nombres también fue eliminada rápidamente de la lista de posibles candidatos. Había que reconocer que la mitad de Hogwarts incluso pagaría por pasar una noche con su querido amigo, así que tendría que pensar en alguien realmente difícil. Alguien que odiara a Draco. Alguien a quien el rubio no fuera capaz de seducir antes del tiempo límite. Y como en luces de neón, un nombre, la respuesta, apareció en su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa triunfante se formaba en su rostro.  
  
Draco, al ver esto, se preguntó qué estaría tramando el otro, pero la curiosidad le pudo  
  
- ¿Qué tramas Zabini?  
  
-Nada, nada, sencillamente creo que ya encontré a la persona más indicada para la apuesta  
  
-Bien, cuanto antes me lo digas antes acabaremos con esto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia  
  
-De acuerdo. Tú lo has querido- dijo el chico disfrutando del momento- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu encuentro con Potter?  
  
-¿Mi encuentro con Potter? Y a qué viene eso ahora. ¿Quieres decirme de una vez a quién se supone que tengo que...?- antes de terminar la frase, una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Pero no podía ser. Blaise no...  
  
-No serías capaz- acusó el rubio más que preguntó. Su amigo no podía ser tan sumamente...Slytherin  
  
-Bueno, siempre puedes ir buscando los 100 galeones. Todavía me da tiempo a ir a dejarlos a mi habitación antes de bajar a desayunar  
  
Draco no podía creérselo. ¿Quién demonios le había mandado meterse en ese embrollo? Pero si Blaise creía que iba a rendirse, estaba muy equivocado.  
  
-Muy bien Blaise- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba la reacción del otro muchacho, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero que le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces, Draco. Tenemos una apuesta- y tras decir esto el moreno salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando a solas al rubio con sus pensamientos.  
  
Éste por fin pudo tumbarse en la cama, y repasar los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido en la última hora. Primero el encuentro con Potter y que casi acababa en un beso. Y ahora esto. Curioso que sólo unos minutos antes estuviera pensando en que precisamente Harry sería el último que se acercaría a su cama. Draco tenía una reputación que mantener. Pero bien pensado, esa reputación no se vería afectada si conseguía seducir al mismísimo Harry Potter, vencedor de Voldemort, dueño de una inmensa fortuna, considerado uno de los mejores magos del momento y por demás tremendamente atractivo.  
  
Draco sonrió una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos. En toda su vida nunca había perdido una apuesta, y esta vez no sería la excepción.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, y aquí el primer capítulo del fic. Y no os enfadéis por lo de mi pequeña introducción que era broma. Hay chicos para todas   
  
Y ya sabéis que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que se os ocurra, no tenéis más que enviarme reviews, a los que responderé encantada. Y cuantos más enviéis pues mejor, que así llega la inspiración nn  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Comienza el juego

La apuesta  
  
Bueno, y aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Pido disculpas porque este capítulo es bastante más corto que el anterior, pero estoy publicando dos fics más, y si hago los capítulos tan largos no me da tiempo a actualizar tan pronto como debería hacerlo, así que espero que me perdonéis, y que os guste igual  
  
Y cómo no, nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, y no gano dinero por esto.  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo dos: "Comienza el juego"  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación, comprobó que sus amigos seguían como les había dejado cuando se había ido. Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. Así que dejando la escoba al lado de su mesilla, Harry se tiró en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse y cerró los doseles, para que de esa forma si alguno de sus compañeros se levantaba y lo veía despierto no pudiera molestarlo. Porque ahora necesitaba pensar. Pensar en lo que había pasado...¿Pero en verdad había pasado?  
  
Harry llegó a plantearse muy seriamente la posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero no podía ser. Todo había sido demasiado real.  
  
Había podido sentir la presencia del rubio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esos ojos grises que cada vez que se fijaban en él se asemejaban tanto a una tormenta, ese pelo que visto tan de cerca parecía casi blanco, y ese cuerpo que levantaba tantos suspiros a su paso. Vale, por mucho que le costara, Harry tenía que admitir que, desde un punto de vista crítico, Draco era guapo. Está bien. Muy guapo. Pero siempre lo había sido y nunca había reaccionado así. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si a él no le gustaban los chicos? ¿Y de verdad acababa de pensar que Malfoy, el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que estaba en Hogwarts, siempre había sido guapo?  
  
"Vale Harry, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Está claro que el hecho de haber dormido poco te ha afectado de alguna forma el cerebro y no piensas racionalmente, así que lo único que necesitas ahora es dormir y..."  
  
Pero una vocecita que salió de su cabeza, expresó lo que Harry estaba intentando evitar por todos los medios: "pero el hecho de que tú hayas dormido poco no justifica el hecho de que él casi te besa"  
  
Maldita sea. ¿Por qué narices tenía que preocuparse tanto por lo que acababa de pasar? Era obvio que Malfoy lo único que había hecho era burlarse de él. Y lo que más fastidiaba al moreno era que él había sido el único causante de este hecho, y todo por culpa de su estúpida preguntita. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando?  
  
Un ruido proveniente de otra de las camas llamó su atención, y Harry pudo distinguir claramente el bostezo perteneciente a Seamus. ¿Qué hora sería? Con todo lo que había pasado había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Pero seguro que ya era hora de levantarse. Harry se planteó seriamente la opción de seguir durmiendo para ver si de esa forma conseguía librarse de esos pensamientos que parecían disfrutar torturándolo. Pero estaba seguro de que otro de sus compañeros de habitación no le permitiría hacerlo. Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento, y además, justo el día anterior le había prometido a Ron que le ayudaría con un par de asuntillos. Entre ellos ayudar al chico a declararse de una vez por todas a su otra mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Era tan evidente que esos dos estaban enamorados como que Harry y Draco eran los mayores rivales que habían pisado Hogwarts desde los mismísimos Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin (o más recientemente desde Sirius Black y Severus Snape). Harry gimió desesperado. ¿Había vuelto a pensar en Draco? ¿Y desde cuándo pensaba en Malfoy como Draco?   
  
Bien. Era obvio que se había vuelto completamente loco y que sólo quedaba una solución posible. Pero mientras el moreno llevaba a cabo esa solución, las cortinas de su cama se abrieron de golpe  
  
-Harry, ¿puede saberse qué estás haciendo?- preguntó un muy despeinado Ron mientras evitaba que su mejor amigo se ahogara con la almohada  
  
-Déjame Ron. Tengo que hacerlo, en serio- le contestó el otro mientras trataba de recuperar su almohada  
  
-¿Que tienes que suicidarte? De acuerdo Harry, ya sé que te pedí que me ayudaras con el tema de Hermione, pero si tan terrible te parece sólo tenías que haberme dicho que no  
  
-Por favor, Ron, no se trata de eso  
  
-¿Entonces? ¿Y puede saberse de paso qué haces ya vestido?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se fijaba en el atuendo del moreno por primera vez desde que había llegado  
  
Harry se planteó muy seriamente la posibilidad de contarle a su amigo su pequeño encuentro con el rubio, pero no quería que Ron se pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban por asesinar a Malfoy (cosa que de seguro pasaba si Harry le relataba lo ocurrido). Además todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Y de todas formas, fuese lo que fuese, estaba más que decidido a olvidarlo. Así que lo único que hizo fue suspirar  
  
-No pasó nada Ron, sólo iba a dar un paseo en escoba pero cambié de opinión- y dando por zanjado el tema, Harry se levantó de su cama (por segunda vez en ese día) y se adentró en el baño. Necesitaba otra ducha, pero esta vez relajante.  
  
Esa misma tarde, Draco se encontraba camino al campo de quidditch. No es que le tocara entrenamiento. Slytherin había entrenado ya por la mañana, y él ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer. Estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando el sueño que había perdido. De todas formas a él no le hacía falta ensayar tanto como a los otros. Era sabido por todos que el rubio era uno de los mejores buscadores que había visto Hogwarts. Quizás solamente superado por...  
  
-Potter...- susurró Draco mientras se detenía al pie de una de las gradas del estadio.   
  
La razón por la cual ahora se encontraba allí era ni más ni menos porque se había enterado de que su "víctima" iba a entrenar con su equipo, y era una oportunidad más que perfecta para comenzar su plan.  
  
Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, Draco podía divisar perfectamente a Harry, debido a que éste se encontraba varios metros por debajo de lo normal, seguramente porque en algún momento habría visto por esa zona la pequeña pelota que tenía que atrapar. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar a que el entrenamiento acabase. Tampoco le apetecía aguantar a más Gryffindors de los que fueran necesarios.  
  
Mientras tanto, a Harry no le había pasado desapercibida la presencia del otro chico, aunque seguramente sería el único, dado que los demás se encontraban varios metros por encima de él. ¿Qué narices hacia Malfoy en el entrenamiento de Gryffindor? El ir a espiarlos para saber cuál era su técnica no era algo que fuera con su estilo, y a Harry no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón. Pero en ese momento no tuvo tiempo para seguir meditando, dado que una voz le distrajo:  
  
-Eh Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando? La snitch acaba de pasar por detrás de tu cabeza- le gritó Ron desde arriba  
  
Al escuchar esto, Harry se giró para comprobar que lo que había dicho su amigo era cierto. Maldita serpiente. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de estar atento al juego. A lo mejor eso era lo que buscaba Malfoy. Ir a reírse un poco de él. Pero Harry dejó esos pensamientos de lado y rápidamente se dispuso a perseguir a la escurridiza pelota.  
  
Ahora todos los demás miembros del equipo tenían fija su mirada en él, debido a que habían escuchado claramente el grito de Ron. Pero al parecer no habían sido los únicos, dado que Harry podía notar claramente unos ojos grises posados en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Pues bien, si Malfoy había ido a distraerle, no lo iba a conseguir. Harry giró su Saeta y tomó la misma dirección que la snitch, que volaba varios metros por delante. Pero el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado. Fue sorteando sin ningún problema a todos sus compañeros y a las bludgers que trataban de derribarlo, y tras un último giro de la pelota alada, consiguió atraparla justo antes de estrellarse contra uno de los postes del estadio.  
  
-Estupendo Harry- oyó que Sarah le gritaba desde lejos, pero ahora estaba más pendiente de otra persona.  
  
Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía y sin prestar atención a los gritos de Ron sobre por qué no estaba atendiendo, se dirigió al suelo a gran velocidad, hasta detenerse a poca distancia del espectador que permanecía atento a todo lo que hacía.  
  
-Buena parada Potter- comentó el rubio mientras veía al otro chico bajarse de la escoba  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- Harry acababa de recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana (¿sólo había sido esa mañana?), y no estaba de humor como para aguantar al otro  
  
-Que yo sepa el campo de quidditch es público  
  
-No cuando nosotros estamos entrenando y tenemos un partido contra tu equipo la próxima semana  
  
-¿Acaso crees que vine a ver vuestra técnica de juego? Me ofendes...Harry  
  
-Por supuesto que no pienso eso pero...- un momento, ¿había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? No era posible  
  
-¿Cómo me has llamado?  
  
-Harry. Así te llamas, ¿no?- le contestó Draco con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo. El juego había comenzado y no iba a detenerse hasta demostrarle a Blaise quién era el mejor  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que no estás borracho, Malfoy? A lo mejor te diste un golpe en la cabeza y no lo recuerdas -Harry cada vez estaba más convencido de que al chico que tenía delante suya le había pasado algo. Primero lo de por la mañana, y ahora le llamaba por su nombre. ¿En qué rayos estaría pensando Malfoy?  
  
-Harry, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
Esta vez la voz no había salido del Slytherin, y ambos se giraron sorprendidos para encontrarse con que Ron y Sarah habían dejado el juego y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.  
  
Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Tendría que pensar en algún momento en que Harry estuviera a solas, o a ese paso no conseguiría nada  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, comadreja- dijo el chico mientras se giraba para irse por donde había venido. Pero antes de desaparecer, se giró una vez más - Ya nos veremos Potter- y diciendo esto se encaminó de vuelta al castillo  
  
-Maldito hurón engreído de...Un día de estos me encargaré de que se trague todo su orgullo. Ya puedes soltarme Sarah, no voy a matarle...todavía- y al ver la mirada que le dirigía su compañera sólo le dirigió una sonrisa inocente mientras ponía cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.  
  
-Quita esa cara Ron. No va contigo- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía esta vez a su mejor amigo- ¿qué quería ese?  
  
-Molestar, como siempre- dijo Harry simplemente mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Como ese día volviera a pensar aunque fuese una sola vez en el chico que acababa de irse, le daría algo.  
  
-Bueno Harry, ¿seguimos entrenando?- preguntó Ron mientras miraba a su amigo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. El moreno llevaba todo el día muy raro, y eso no le había pasado desapercibido. Pero sabía que si a Harry le pasaba algo, ya se encargaría él de contárselo cuando lo creyera oportuno.  
  
-No. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento y se está haciendo tarde, así que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy- y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor mientras los otros se encargaban de avisar a los demás.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y se acabó, je je. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, y ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o lo que queráis, sólo tenéis que enviar un review.  
  
Contestación a los reviews:

Gilraen Súrion: muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra saber que como tú dices hay gente que quiere que siga escribiendo En cuanto a tu fic no te preocupes que ya me pasaré por él en cuanto tnga tiempo, y ya te dejaré mi opinión para que veas lo que anima recibir reviews. Sigue leyendo la historia nn

Liwk: me alegra que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes que ya veremos cómo se las apaña el rubio xa intentar seducir a Harry je je :3

Meiring: la verdad no esperaba que nadie de aquí leyera también mi fic de Yu Yu, pero me alegra mucho que así sea y que te estén gustando los dos :) En cuanto a tu problema ya te envio ahora cuando acabe de publicar el capítulo el correo, y espero poder solucionarte algo, porque la verdad soy un poco desastre (pero no se lo digas a nadie que es un secreto ¬¬) Bueno y como ves, también un poco payasa Gracias x los ánimos

gabyKinomoto: muchas gracias x el review, y aquí todas las opiniones cuentan, así que no te preocupes. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

yandros: bufff, la verdad no sé lo que contestarte xq no me quedó muy clara tu opinión...¿entonces te gusta? Je je, muchísimas gracias x el review y me alegra muxo que te guste tanto. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que sigas la historia nn

bishoujo-hentai: bueno, la verdad todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar el fic, así que todavía no sé el camino que va a tomar la historia. A lo mejor te llevas alguna que otra sorpresa...O no. Quién sabe je je. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si tienes más dudas u opiniones, ya sabes

Katerina-Black: pues la verdad sí que tuvo que recordarte un poco a crueles intenciones, sí, y no me extraña xq es una de mis pelis favoritas (y x supuesto las amistades peligrosas) Pero bueno, espero que el fic no acabe tan mal como éstas, ¿tú qué opinas?

Tomoe69: pues sí, la verdad es que al pobre Harry siempre le toca sufrir uu pero bueno, ya me encargaré yo de que haga sufrir un poco (sólo un poco,eh?) a nuestro dragoncito

Velia: je je, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a lo de la manta. Si es que yo creo que como mínimo haría falta a un Draco en boxers negros (kyaaaaaaa!!!!buf buf, oxígeno) untado de chocolate y bailándole la danza del vientre xa darse qnta de que al chico le pasa algo raro je je Mmmm, bien pensado no estaría mal meter esa escena en el fic, ne?

Jack Dawson: muchas gracias x los ánimos, y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el primero nn

Sybelle: lamento contradecirte xo tengo pensado publicar un capítulo a la semana, como hago con el resto de mis historias, y todavía no he fallado. De todas formas espero que sigas la historia y que te siga gustando. Gracias x el review

Pandorita: gracias x lo de la personalidad, xq la verdad es lo más difícil de todo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y que sigas la historia hasta el final

Suisei Lady Dragon: pues sí, la verdad es que el argumento está bastante visto, no? Pero como nunca leí una historia parecida de Harry y Draco, pues se me ocurrió la idea, y espero que como dices sepa darle matices nuevos. Gracias x tu comentario nn

Fallen Fan: me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, y sí que las apuestas son muy interesantes, verdad? A ver si conseguimos hacer algo productivo con estos dos ;)

Zhakdna-yhizet: bueno, yo nunca leí un fic parecido, así que espero poder planerlo distinto del que leíste hace tiempo, y así sorprenderte aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias x tu opinión

Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: espero que como decías en el review, al leer este capítulo la historia te guste más, y si no es así, dame tiempo que ya verás cómo la historia se va poniendo interesante :)

Caray, la verdad no espera recibir tantos reviews con el primer capítulo, xo me alegra mucho que os guste la historia, y seguir dándome vuestras opiniones, que son muy importantes para mí.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. La propuesta de Dumbledore

La apuesta  
  
Y otro más. Buf, ya pensé que esta semana no me daba tiempo a actualizar, pero al final pude nn  
  
Ya sabéis que cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida, así que lo único que tenéis que hacer es enviarme un review  
  
Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, y ninguno de los personajes de esta historia tampoco, excepto Alyssa y Sarah, que están creados por mí.  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo tres: "La propuesta de Dumbledore"  
  
-Muy bien, Ron. ¿Tienes ya alguna idea sobre cómo vas a declararte a Hermione?  
  
Como el día anterior habían tenido el entrenamiento de quidditch y habían dejado los deberes sin hacer, Harry y Ron se encontraban esa mañana en la biblioteca para terminarlos. Pero aprovechando que Hermione ya había terminado el trabajo el día anterior y en esos momentos no los acompañaba, Harry había sacado el tema de la declaración de su amigo, muy a pesar de éste  
  
-De verdad Harry...¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba oyendo  
  
-Bueno, siempre podemos discutirlo cuando ella esté delante, por supuesto. "Oye Hermione, ¿cuándo te gustaría que se te declarara Ron? ¿El miércoles que viene? O a lo mejor ese día ya tienes planes, lo mejor es que lo consultes en tu agenda..."  
  
-Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que te lo tomes as  
  
-¿Entonces? ¿Ya lo tienes pensado?- le volvió a preguntar su amigo con una sonrisa. Estaba tan cansado de las discusiones que esos dos tenían cada tres horas, que seguramente él se alegraría más cuando se pusieran a salir que los propios implicados  
  
-La verdad había pensado hacerlo en Navidad- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico mientras bajaba la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Harry?  
  
-Ya veo...- los chicos se encontraban ya a mediados de noviembre, y como ese año tenían tanto trabajo, incluso Hermione había decidido pasar la Navidad en el castillo para poder estudiar tranquilamente.  
  
De paso, Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en que la cara de Ron reflejaba angustia, e intuyó, más que supo, que lo que le preocupaba a su amigo no era el hecho de declararse en sí, sino el que Hermione pudiera rechazarlo. Y él sabía muy bien lo que era eso. Cuando había roto con Cho, Harry pensó que no podría superarlo. Parecía que no iba a tener suerte ni siquiera en el amor. Pero cuando eso había pasado, su amigo no se había movido de su lado, así que él tampoco le dejaría tirado  
  
-No te preocupes Ron- le dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo del otro chico a modo de consuelo- estoy seguro de que te irá bien  
  
-¿El qué le irá bien?- Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz, mientras veían cómo Hermione y Sarah se sentaban con ellos en la mesa.  
  
Las chicas no pudieron hacer más que sonreír al ver la reacción de sus amigos  
  
-¿Tan concentrados estábais estudiando que no nos oísteis acercarnos?  
  
-Ja...ja...ja, muy graciosa Sarah- dijo Harry mientras miraba mal a su amiga. La chica tenía la cualidad de exasperarlo con cada cosa que decía, pero tenía que reconocer que no podría vivir sin ella.  
  
Desde que Ron y Hermione habían empezado a andar cada vez más juntos, Harry se había sentido bastante desplazado, así que Sarah había sido su gran apoyo en todos los aspectos, hasta tal punto, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente. Habían conocido a la chica el año anterior, cuando se había trasladado desde otro colegio, y como el sombrero la había escogido para Gryffindor, habían entablado amistad con ella desde un principio, hasta que consiguió integrarse del todo en el grupo. La belleza de la chica, que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrón oscuro, había llamado la atención de muchos desde el primer momento en que había pisado Hogwarts, pero las ilusiones de muchos (entre ellos de Dean, que había sido su más ferviente admirador desde un principio) se habían visto rotas cuando Sarah se había puesto a salir con Oliver Wood, quien ese año estaba de profesor en prácticas ayudando a Hooch en sus clases de vuelo, a la vez que supervisaba que los entrenamientos que programaba Harry para el equipo de Gryffindor fueran los más adecuados.  
  
Y la verdad, sospechaba que cuando esos dos cabezotas se pusieran a salir de una vez por todas, ya no se separaría de ella.  
  
-¿Habéis terminado ya?- preguntó Sarah mientras cogía el pergamino de Ron para ver lo que llevaba hecho hasta el momento- Ron, ¿esto no es lo que tenías hecho ayer?- preguntó mientras dirigía la vista a su amigo  
  
-¿Qué?- el chico estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Hermione, como para percatarse de que le estaban hablando, hasta que un fuerte codazo en las costillas le despertó de su ensoñación  
  
-Harry!! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué...?- pero se calló al ver que las dos chicas le miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza  
  
-¿Me he perdido algo?  
  
-Draco  
  
-...  
  
-Draco!!- llamó esta vez la chica con más fuerza  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? Llevo llamándote dos horas  
  
-No es nada, Aly, sólo estaba pensando en otras cosas  
  
Era sabido por todos que la única amistad femenina que tenía Draco era Alyssa Mckenzie. La chica iba a su mismo curso, y aunque se encontraba en la lista de antiguos amantes del rubio, eso no había impedido que cada vez estuvieran más unidos. Morena y de ojos verdes, Aly, como la llamaban sus compañeros, provocaba la envidia de más de una por su belleza, entre ellas Pansy, que no soportaba el hecho de que la morena pasara más tiempo con Draco que ella, lo que suponía que cada vez que las dos se encontraban en el mismo cuarto acabaran discutiendo. Peleas que siempre tenían que detener el propio Draco o Blaise, por el cual la chica parecía sentir algo más que amistad desde hacía un año, aunque el chico aún no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Llevas todo el día así. No te encontrarás mal, ¿no?  
  
Pero antes de que el rubio le contestara, la puerta que daba a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió, llamando la atención de ambos.  
  
-Hey chicos- saludó Blaise mientras él y Pansy se sentaban en la misma mesa que los otros  
  
-Hola Drakie- Pansy, como era costumbre, se tiró al cuello de Draco antes de que a éste le diera tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, mientras Alyssa y Blaise ponían los ojos en blanco. La chica era desesperante  
  
-Quítate de encima mío -dijo mientras alejaba a la chica de él. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener que aguantar sus tonterías - Y ya te he dicho que no me llames as  
  
-Oh vamos Drakie, no hace falta que te enfades. Si sólo es un apodo cariñoso...  
  
-Te acabo de decir que no me llames...  
  
-Parkinson, ¿puedes explicarme otra vez cómo acabaste en esta casa?- la paciencia de Draco se estaba agotando, pero la de alguien más de los que estaban allí ya se había acabado hacía mucho  
  
-¿Y tú puedes explicarme quién pidió tu opinión, Mckenzie?  
  
-Vale, vale, chicas. No empecéis de nuevo- esta vez fue Blaise quien intervino  
  
-No es culpa mía que la niña pija esta no deje de molestar a Draco  
  
-Perdona bonita, pero aquí la única que molesta eres t  
  
-¿Ah sí? Pues no recuerdo que Draco me haya dicho en ningún momento que le deje en paz  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a...?  
  
-Vale ya- Draco acababa de levantarse llamando la atención de todos, y consiguiendo que Pansy dejase inacabada su frase.  
  
El rubio llevaba toda la mañana pensando en cómo podría acercarse lo suficiente a Harry como para llamar su atención, y la verdad era que el estar oyendo cómo discutían las dos chicas no le ayudaba en absoluto. Así que sin darle explicaciones a nadie se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a los otros tres todavía en la sala común.  
  
Cuando Draco llegó a su habitación, se quitó la capa y la dejó encima de la cama, mientras que él se sentaba en el sillón que había enfrente de la chimenea. El chico llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto de la apuesta, y se había dado cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde, de que la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla. Los únicos momentos en los que veía al moreno de ojos verdes eran en las pocas clases que compartían (y en donde sería muy dificíl hacer cualquier movimiento), en los partidos de quidditch, y en las comidas. No es que fuera mucho, pero ya se encargaría él de hacer que esos encuentros se sucedieran más a menudo.  
  
"Tranquilo Harry. Son imaginaciones tuyas. Tú sigue como si nada"  
  
Los chicos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, y todos parecían tan alegres y animados como siempre. Eso claro está, exceptuando a cierto moreno que no había podido pasar por alto el hecho de que unos ojos no se habían despegado de él desde que se había sentado.  
  
"Maldita sea, ¿puede saberse qué le pasa ahora? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué? " Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Podía notar la mirada de Draco encima suya, y no le hacía ninguna gracia el saber que el rubio parecía más preocupado en él que en comer. ¿Es que no iba a dejarlo en paz ni siquiera en el comedor, cuando se hallaban cada uno en un extremo de la sala?  
  
Harry, sin poder evitarlo más, levantó la mirada para enfrentarse con esos ojos grises que hacía dos noches había visto tan de cerca. Si lo que Draco quería era acobardarlo, no iba a conseguirlo. Pero justo cuando el moreno se estaba preparando para una guerra de miradas, el rubio hizo algo que le descolocó por completo, y a Harry no le quedó otra que volver la vista a su plato.  
  
"Sonreír. Te acaba de sonreír. Oh por Dios, esto se está saliendo de control"  
  
-Oye Harry, ¿has visto a Malfoy?- le preguntó alguien por lo bajo  
  
-¿A Malfoy? ¿Y por qué tendría que haber visto a Malfoy? Ni que tuviera que fijarme en él por algún motivo. Por muy mal que nos llevemos no es el centro de mi vida y...  
  
-Tranquilo Harry- Ron detuvo el discurso que su amigo se había puesto a soltar, mientras lo miraba extrañado  
  
-Oh, je je, lo siento- el moreno sonrió nervioso. Se había pasado un poco, pero ¿por qué tenía Ron que haber sacado el tema de Malfoy justo en ese momento?   
  
Harry notó la mirada que le dirigía su amigo, así que intentó arreglarlo como pudo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Ron estuviera detrás de él todo el día para saber qué le pasaba  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué lo decías? Lo de Malfoy- el tono que Harry utilizó daba a entender que no le importaba en absoluto lo que Ron tenía que decirle. O por lo menos eso esperaba  
  
-Mmmm, es sólo que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la comida- le contestó el otro mientras dirigía su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin- para mí que está tramando algo  
  
Pero justo cuando Harry iba a contestarle, Dumbledore se levantó para llamar la atención de los alumnos  
  
-Chicos, prestarme un momento de atención por favor- dijo mientras golpeaba su copa hasta que el comedor se quedó en silencio- Como sabéis de sobra, Lord Voldemort fue derrotado definitivamente este verano, gracias a la inestimable ayuda prestada por uno de sus compañeros- una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Harry, y continuó el discurso- Y bueno, los profesores y yo hemos pensado que como no hemos podido celebrarlo en condiciones en Hogwarts, este año podríamos celebrar algo especial en Navidad, como un baile.  
  
Al oír esto último, varios murmullos de excitación llenaron el salón, hasta que pasados unos minutos el director consiguió que todos le prestaran atención otra vez  
  
-Bueno, eso claro está, si a la mayoría de vosotros os parece bien la idea. Tenéis toda la semana para poneros de acuerdo, y el viernes me comunicaréis la respuesta. Que los prefectos de cada casa se encarguen de recoger las opiniones de sus respectivos miembros, ¿todo claro?  
  
El asentimiento general fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a sus comidas, mientras los alumnos comentaban con sus compañeros lo que acababa de decir el director, sin percatarse ninguno de que cierto Slytherin mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
  
Si el baile llegaba a celebrarse (cosa de la que él mismo se encargaría personalmente), sus planes irían sobre ruedas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y aquí termina otro capítulo más de mi alocada (??) historia  
  
Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, propuesta, o lo que queráis, sólo tenéis que enviarme un review, que será excepcionalmente bien recibido (además si supero los 50 me invitan a cenar )  
  
Así que ya sabéis, vuestros rr son mi sueldo   
  
Respuestas a los reviews:

Jack Dawson: muxas gracias x el review, y me alegra que te siga gustando. Bsos  
  
hermi16: gracias x el review, y no te preocupes que cuando termine de ultimar el fic de Sirius y Remus ya lo publico   
  
Rakime-vh: bueno Rakime me alegra mucho que también te guste este fic y que tengas paciencia para dejarme review en los dos   
  
zhakdna-yhizet: para nada me molesté por lo que dijiste el otro día, al contrario, así puedes decirme si voy escribiendo el fic distinto o si hago algo igual y poder cambiarlo. Todas las opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos  
  
Fallen Fan: gracias por los dos comentarios, y bueno, trato de darle un toque de humor al fic, así que si te pareció gracioso me alegro  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: te agradezco los ánimos y los comentarios, además creo que éste es uno de los reviews más largos que he recibido, y me alegra mucho que hayas sido sincera, porque así sé que si en algún momento algo no te gusta me lo dirás. Arigatou   
  
Tomoe Yukishiro: como firmas así en el review, pues te dirijo la respuesta al mismo nombre :) Bueno, el orgullo de un Malfoy (y no sé por qué me da que más aún si se trata de Draco) es lo primero para ellos, así que no te extrañe que quiera conservarlo, además yo creo que gran parte de su encanto radica en eso je je En cuanto a lo del sueño tengo la sensación de que nuestro querido dragón le va a robar bastantes más cosas a Harry a lo largo del fic ;)  
  
missi: me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia y en cuanto a los capis espero que aunque no sean tan largos como el primero, pues hacerlos por lo menos más largos que el segundo. Sigue leyendo la historia, y ya me dirás lo que te parece este nuevo capítulo nn

Amaly Malfoy: es verdad que no me basé en el 5 libro, xq para ser sinceros no me gustó mucho(bueno nada) y xa colmo Sirius era mi personaje favorito, así que me inventé la historia, y ya se irá viendo a lo largo del fic. Gracias x tu review

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	4. En clase de pociones

La apuesta  
  
50 RR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os había dicho ya que os quiero?? Porque si no lo había hecho...que lo sepáis. Aunque no os privéis de seguir enviando. Igual si llego a los cien me pagan un viajecito, quién sabe ;)  
  
Y como diría mi queridísimo amigo, "One more, big news!!", que en este caso serían que he vuelto a actualizar a tiempo (a ver si alguien es capaz de decirme de quién es esa frase, y si queréis un premio, pos al primero o primera que me lo diga le dedico el siguiente capítulo [ya, ya sé que no es mucho, pero qué queréis ¬¬] )  
  
Bueno que me salgo del tema n  
  
Y antes de dejaros con el capítulo, pues sólo que me gustaría dedicárselo a mi niña, que hay que decir que es una plasta, y una pesada, y una cabezota, y que siempre me saca de mis casillas, y también que es una baka...y que una vez que la conoces sólo puedes quererla, y que ya no podría vivir sin ella. Ai shiteru Chels   
  
Y ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, salvo Sarah y Alyssa que son producto de mi invención, y que ya que estamos me gustaría saber qué os parecen, así que decirme vuestras opiniones en los reviews si no es mucha molestia.  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo cuatro: "En clase de Pociones"  
  
-Harry...Harry despierta  
  
Ron suspiró una vez más, antes de volver a intentar despertar a su amigo. Gracioso que luego le llamara a él perezoso.  
  
-Harry, llegaremos tarde a clase  
  
-¿Por qué no pruebas a darle con la almohada? Seguro que así se despierta  
  
-Muy gracioso Seamus- le dijo Ron al chico que acababa de meterse en el baño  
  
Y lo que más le fastidiaba era que como Harry no se despertara de una vez, tendría que hacer lo que le había dicho el otro.  
  
-HARRY!!!!  
  
Bien, el hacer que su amigo se cayera de la cama por el susto no entraba dentro de sus planes, pero por lo menos así se espabilaría del todo  
  
-Ron, ¿pero qué demonios haces?- protestó el moreno desde el suelo mientras intentaba deshacerse de las mantas -¿no conoces una manera más sutil de despertar a la gente?  
  
-El problema es que ya había probado a despertarte de todas las maneras sutiles que conozco, y no había manera- le contestó el otro mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa. No todos los días podías ver al héroe del Mundo Mágico en una situación parecida.  
  
-Ya ya- dijo Harry mientras conseguía levantarse por fin. ¿Por qué habían tenido que despertarle en ese momento?  
  
Lo último que Harry recordaba del sueño que había tenido era que corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts persiguiendo a alguien que llevaba puesta una capa, impidiendo de esa manera que el moreno conociera su identidad. Pero mientras corría, Harry había tenido la sensación de estar persiguiendo a la única persona que podría hacerle feliz. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Él ya era muy feliz. Había conseguido vencer a Voldemort el año pasado, todos (o casi todos) los mortífagos se encontraban en Azkaban, su padrino había sido declarado inocente y ahora vivía con éste y con su nuevamente profesor de DCAO, y tenía los mejores amigos que se pudiera desear. ¿Qué podría faltarle?  
  
"Amor". La misma voz de siempre. La misma que siempre tenía razón.  
  
¿Amor? ¿En verdad era eso lo que necesitaba? Desde que había dejado a Cho no se había planteado siquiera el entablar otra relación con alguien, a pesar de que no le habían faltado ofertas. Y no es que Harry no deseara a alguien a su lado. Alguien con quien compartir todas sus cosas, y a quien ofrecerle todo el amor que tenía dentro de sí. El mismo amor que a él se le había negado hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts.  
  
Pero, ¿cómo saber si esa persona le querría por ser el héroe que había salvado a todos, el vencedor de Voldemort, el Niño-que-vivió, o por ser simplemente Harry?  
  
El moreno suspiró cansadamente mientras se dirigía a arreglarse al baño que Seamus acababa de dejar libre. Ese día tenían mucho trabajo y lo mejor era que dejara de pensar en esas cosas. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra en otro momento de replantearse su vida sentimental.  
  
-Menuda mañanita- los chicos acababan de salir de clase de Transformaciones,   
  
y ahora se dirigían hacia las mazmorras para tener las dos últimas clases del día: Pociones dobles con los Slytherin.  
  
-Vamos Ron, tampoco ha sido para tanto, siempre te estás quejando por todo  
  
-Y tú siempre estás criticando todo lo que digo o hago  
  
-Eso no es cierto  
  
-Sí lo es  
  
-Claro que no  
  
-S  
  
-No  
  
-Vale ya chicos -Sarah intentó meterse en la discusión que acababan de empezar sus dos amigos, pero éstos la ignoraron completamente  
  
-Te digo que s  
  
-Y yo te digo que no  
  
-Bufff...te compadezco Harry. Tener que llevar aguantando a Ron y Hermione desde hace seis años debe ser todo una hazaña- sonrió la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo, pero al ver la cara de éste, cambió su expresión a una más seria  
  
-Oye Harry, ya sé que no te gusta que se metan en tus cosas, pero si tienes algún problema yo...  
  
-Estoy bien Sarah, en serio, sencillamente estoy cansado  
  
Sarah decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo así, aunque sabía de sobra que Harry le estaba ocultando algo. Hacía tres días que Harry se comportaba como si no le importara nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y la verdad, el chico necesitaría una excusa más creíble si quería que le dejara en paz.  
  
Por su parte, el moreno en lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que pasarse las próximas dos horas con el protagonista de sus pesadillas, e iba rezando para que la única cosa que hiciera el rubio en esas dos horas fuera meterse con él, como siempre había hecho.  
  
Nada de miraditas extrañas, ni de "Harry", ni de sonrisas.  
  
Sólo Malfoy y su habitual sarcasmo dirigido única y exclusivamente hacia él. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir?  
  
Cuando todos llegaron a la mazmorra donde se impartía Pociones, pudieron comprobar que los Slytherin ya se hallaban allí, lo que no significaba nada bueno para ellos, como les hizo saber Snape en cuanto se sentaron  
  
-¿Así que los leones son incapaces de llegar puntuales ni un sólo día, eh? O quizás piensan que como entre ellos se encuentra el famoso Harry Potter el director les perdonará la falta de puntualidad?  
  
Snape había pronunciado las últimas palabras mirando hacia el propio Harry, quien no hizo ningún movimiento. Sabía de sobra que lo único que perseguía Snape era que le contestara mal para tener una buena excusa de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, pero no iba a entrar en su juego.  
  
El profesor, al ver que el moreno no iba a decir nada, se dirigió hacia la pizarra con una sonrisa de suficiencia  
  
-30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de disciplina-al escuchar esto, los Slytherin miraron burlones a los de la otra casa, pero estos no iban a conformarse tan fácilmente  
  
-¿30 puntos?- preguntó en voz alta Dean desde el otro lado de la sala  
  
-¿Algún problema, Thomas? - Snape dejó de fijarse en la receta de la pizarra, y se giró para encararse con el muchacho  
  
-Bueno...no...sí...en realidad sí. Me parece que eso es demasiado,señor- la mirada que en esos momentos le dirigió el profesor hubiera asustado incluso al mísmisimo Sirius Black  
  
-Y a mí me parece que no me merezco tratar con una panda de inútiles como ustedes, señor Thomas, y no me ha oído quejarme, ¿cierto? Y ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría empezar la clase- esta vez habló para todos los alumnos- Hoy prepararemos una poción que tiene la propiedad de borrar los recuerdos de las personas. Es mucho más potente que el hechizo "Obliviate", y por lo tanto bastante complicada de preparar, así que les recomiendo que si aprecian sus vidas se alejen del señor Longbottom  
  
Más risas de los Slytherin llenaron el lugar, mientras Snape pareció ignorar las miradas de odio que les dirigieron los alumnos de la otra casa.  
  
-La poción necesita cocerse durante una hora, así que tendréis las dos horas de clase para prepararla correctamente, y trabajaréis por parejas, que por supuesto haré yo.  
  
Esta vez las sonrisas de los Slytherin se borraron de sus caras, pero el profesor pareció ignorar también este hecho.  
  
-Muy bien, os sentaréis como yo os diga, y espero que no haya ningún contratiempo en esta clase, o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que el que ocasione algún problema compruebe si su poción es efectiva, ¿entendido?- Snape interpretó el mortal silencio como un sí - De acuerdo, éstas son las parejas: Thomas, con Goyle ; Parkinson, te sentarás con Weasley ; Longbottom, procure no enviar a Zabini a la enfermería, ¿quiere?  
  
Harry estaba oyendo los nombres que su profesor iba pronunciando, mientras un temor empezaba a crecer en él. "Oh, por favor, por favor, no me pongas con él. Sé un poco más original, Snape. Vamos, siéntame con Crabbe, o con Mckenzie, o si tienes algún veneno que no hayas probado todavía utilízame como conejillo, pero no me pongas con él..."  
  
-...Mckenzie, con Turner ; Granger, Crabbe ; y Potter, tú con Malfoy, ¿alguna pregunta?  
  
Al acabar de decir los nombres, todos los alumnos empezaron a ponerse con sus respectivas parejas, mientras Snape volvía a su mesa y se ponía a leer un libro "Los venenos más potentes de la Edad Media y su elaboración" que se encontraba en ésta.  
  
"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque siempre me escapo por las noches a robar comida a las cocinas? ¿Porque dejo los deberes para el último minuto? ¿Porque nunca atiendo en clase?"  
  
Harry se estaba dando de cabezazos contra la mesa, cuando sintió que alguien separaba la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentaba en ella  
  
-Yo también me alegro de trabajar contigo, Potter- sonrió Draco sarcástico al ver lo que estaba haciendo el otro chico  
  
-Ahora no estoy para bromas, Malfoy - Harry se incorporó y empezó a tomar nota rápidamente de los ingredientes que había escritos en la pizarra. Si tenía que trabajar con Malfoy, mejor acabar cuanto antes. Después de todo no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos en esa clase. No podría ser tan malo, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno Potter - Draco no cabía en sí de gozo por la suerte que había tenido, y no iba a desaprovechar el pasar dos horas con Harry. Tendría que hacer algún movimiento, o tardaría en encontrar otra ocasión tan buena - ¿cómo estás?  
  
-¿Perdona?- Harry miró al rubio como si acabara de lanzarle una maldición  
  
-He dicho que cómo estás. ¿Además de ciego también estás sordo?  
  
Harry tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de volver a dirigir la vista hacia el rubio, quien ya estaba manipulando los ingredientes que necesitarían para realizar la poción. El chico se comportaba como si no hubiera dicho nada. ¿Acaso Harry se lo había imaginado?  
  
Pues bien, lo mejor era hacer que no había oído la frase que había pronunciado el otro y así no habría problema. Pero sin darse cuenta, Harry no volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los apuntes que tenía delante, sino que siguió observando al rubio. Al encontrarse ya a última hora, el efecto de la gomina que Malfoy siempre llevaba puesta había desaparecido del todo, lo que ocasionaba que su pelo cayera enmarcando su rostro, dándole un toque aún más irresistible.  
  
Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, y sin más agachó la cabeza deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el chico que estaba sentado con él no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
  
¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Como siguiera a ese paso dentro de poco hablaría de Malfoy como Parkinson  
  
-Potter- Draco empezaba a impacientarse de verdad. Esa era la tercera vez que llamaba a Harry y éste no parecía tener intención alguna de responderle ¿Cómo iba a hacer algún movimiento si el moreno ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba?  
  
-Potter- insistió una vez más, pero Harry seguía sin hacerle caso.  
  
"Muy bien, si no me queda otra opción..." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco mientras esta vez se acercó poco a poco a Harry, hasta estar casi tan cerca como aquella noche de hacía tres días. En esta ocasión pudo percibir con claridad el aroma a vainilla que emanaba del chico, mientras su boca se colocaba a escasos milímetros de la oreja de su "rival".  
  
Harry, que al estar con la cabeza agachada no se había percatado del movimiento del rubio, se levantó de golpe del asiento cuando alguien susurró en su oído un "Harry..." que le descolocó por completo.  
  
-Señor Potter, si tiene prisa por salir del aula por mí no se prive- Snape, que en esos momentos se encontraba caminando entre las mesas criticando las pociones que veía, se giró al oír el ruido de la silla.  
  
Pero Harry no le había escuchado, dado que estaba más pendiente de mirar a Malfoy desde su posición. Éste lo único que hacía era dirigirle una sonrisa, que al moreno le pareció demasiado inocente para provenir de un Malfoy.  
  
-Señor Potter- Snape ya se encontraba a la altura del moreno, consiguiendo por fin llamar la atención de éste- ¿puede saberse qué está haciendo?  
  
-Yo...yo sólo...  
  
-Vaya, iba a expulsarle de clase, pero con esos argumentos tan convincentes creo que voy a cambiar de veredicto- esos eran los momentos por los que merecía la pena dar clase - 20 puntos menos por hacerme interrumpir una clase, y mantengo lo de la expulsión  
  
Harry por un momento le dirigió una mala mirada a su profesor, pero tras pensarlo un poco mejor no le parecía tan mal castigo el que le librara de seguir sentado con el rubio. Así que cogiendo sus cosas salió por la puerta de la mazmorra dejando al resto de la clase preparando sus pociones, y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Al llegar, Harry tiró la mochila encima de su cama, y sin más se dirigió al baño mientras se iba quitando la ropa por el camino.  
  
El sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo parecía que le confería la suficiente  
  
lucidez como para pensar claramente en las cosas, y eso era lo que Harry necesitaba en esos momentos. Pensar una vez más, y por decimoquinta en tres días, en Malfoy.  
  
Algo muy extraño se traía el chico con él, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando el comportamiento que el rubio venía arrastrando desde hacía varios días.  
  
Si Malfoy quería guerra, la tendría.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y otro más  
  
Bueno, parece que la cosa se está poniendo interesante, y que al final Harry ha reaccionado (ya era hora ¬¬)  
  
No hace falta decir...bueno sí hace falta, je je, que vuestros reviews son mi inspiración, mi musa, mi recompensa, mi sueldo...así que mi felicidad depende de que gastéis un minutito de vuestro tiempo escribiéndome uno nn  
  
Contestación a los rr:  
  
Chels: bien bien, ya procuraré que Sarah y Alyssa hablen más ;)...Quiero que sepas que el review me hizo mucha ilusión (casi casi como el de la amenaza de muerte), y que la dedicatoria del capítulo va con toda mi buena intención, así que no te lo tomes a mal. Y que x cierto espero que ya que sabes mandar reviews, pues no sea el único que me escribas. Bsazos cheese   
  
Jack Dawson: habrá que esperar para ver lo que planea Draco, pero de seguro que no deja indiferente a nadie. Gracias x el review nn  
  
missginni: pues date cuenta de que para el baile falta más de un mes (me parece que no lo dije en ningún momento, pero la apuesta comienza el 13 de noviembre, y por lo tanto termina el 13 de enero, porque no conté que diciembre tiene 31 días) así que la relación de estos dos podría cambiar mucho hasta entonces. Tendrás que esperar para saberlo :)  
  
Draco: me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque xa ser sincera no sé a qué escena te refieres con la de Harry y Draco, ya me contarás, y para el baile tranki que ya llegar  
  
Fantasma de Laura: gracias por decir lo de la personalidad, porque la verdad yo creo que es lo que más puede preocupar a cualquier persona que escriba fics, así que me alegra mucho que te parezca que las estoy captando bien, espero seguir así   
  
Bego: bueno, me encanta que la gente demuestre tanto entusiasmo x mi fic, je je. En cuanto a lo de actualizar, si no lo sabes todavía te diré que actualizo una vez a la semana, aunque no tengo día fijo, normalmente entre el viernes y el lunes, así que ahora ya sabes más o menos cuándo estará el próximo capítulo. Gracias x el review  
  
malena: habrá que esperar para ver los avances del rubio, más que nada porque el pobre Harry no se entera de una, pero ya se irá viendo cómo avanza la historia. A partir de este capítulo las cosas se darán mejor nn  
  
yre: muchas gracias x el review, y aquí está otro capítulo. Espero que también sea de tu agrado  
  
Chiquinkira: me parece que no me quedó muy claro cómo está mi fic...je je, muchísimas gracias x el review, y te aseguro que ésta no va a ser la única que le pase a Parkinson en el fic, así que vete preparándote xa disfrutar   
  
Velia: lo primero, no te preocupes x lo de que se me hagan raros tus comentarios (que tranki que no es así, aunque yo ahí podría añadir otra opción: ya empiezo a conocerte, o yo estoy más loca que tú ) xo bueno, que me encanta que os mostréis tal y como sois, xq así tengo la oportunidad de llegar a conoceros mejor. Y en cuanto al baile que sepas que tengo muy en cuenta todos los comentarios y sugerencias que me hacéis, así que a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Gracias x el review guapisima ;)  
  
Liwk: bueno, lo de Ron con Hermione pues sí los voy a unir (o eso si nuestro amigo se decide a confesarle sus sentimientos nn) y lo de Aly y Blaise pues ya veré según se vayan dando los acontecimientos. Y lo otro que preguntas de Alyssa y Sarah, pues como bien dices, ya que son las mejores amigas de cada uno, pues acabarán ayudándolos un poquito...mmm...bastante, porque básicamente las creé para eso. Si tienes más dudas ya sabes   
  
zhakdna-yhizet: muchas gracias x tus comentarios y bueno, lo d los nuevos personajes creí q le darían un toque más divertido al fic, y espero que sea así nn  
  
rachel: bien bien, buena sí que soy (en realidad soy un encanto xo no me gusta fardar... ;) ) y lo de subir los capis, pues comprender que sólo puedo subir uno a la semana, xq stoy publicando dos más, y si no dejo abandonados los otros, xo ahi si que no fallo, así q una vez a la semana tendrás un nuevo capi xa criticar. Gracias x el review   
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: a mí también me encantó esa escena bueno en realidad me gustan todas en las que salgan los dos xq m encanta la pareja, y ya me encargaré yo de que haya más d esas escenas  
  
Cloe-Clow: bueno, lo primero, el fic que me indicas en inglés, a no ser q lo hayan traducido al español (cosa q no sé aunq no m suena el título) no lo he leído, xq no es q el ingles se m de mal, xo pienso q me pierdo bastantes cosas al traducir, asi q prefiero leer fics en español. Y bueno, lo de la apuesta, la verdad es q no m he leido ningun fic q se parezca a este, aunq x supuesto la idea no es mia ni muchisimo menos (basta decir que una de mis pelis favoritas es "Crueles intenciones" o bueno, "Amistades peligrosas") . Y x supuesto que no me tomo a mal el review. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, y me alegra que hayas sido tan sincera. Y dile a tu hermana que tomo nota de su sugerencia ;) Bsos  
  
Goettia: y yo q creo q ese Draco maquinador es un encanto, y ya le diré a Draco que t ofreces voluntaria xa q t emborrache ;)   
  
Hikary: pues muchas gracias x tus reviews, que siempre son muy bien recibidos, y me alegra q t gusten los dos fics. Arigatou wapa  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: gracias x tu review, y tranki q ya se verá lo que hace el dragoncito en el baile   
  
Kokoro Yana: bueno bueno, me alegra mucho q t guste tanto el fic, je je, y espero que este capi tb t gute nn  
  
Cerdo Volador: pues sí q gutó lo del baile nñ xo me alegro. De todas formas ya aviso que xa el baile falta bastante, así q no t impacientes y espero q sigas leyendo el fic  
  
Y listo!!  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. ¿Una nueva amistad?

La apuesta  
  
Y un nuevo capítulo :) Buf, éste la verdad lo escribí en una tarde así que espero que no haya quedado muy mal y que os guste de todas formas Ya sabéis que todos vuestros comentarios son bien recibidos así que no os cortéis.  
  
Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece salvo Alyssa y Sarah, y no gano dinero con esto   
  
A leer n.n  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo cinco: ¿Una nueva amistad?  
  
Esa misma noche, Harry se la pasó pensando Malfoy, y justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, tomó una decisión. Hablaría con el rubio. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia, pero por lo menos esperaba averiguar de una vez por todas lo que pretendía el chico.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Harry el día siguiente al despertarse (¿había tenido el mismo sueño que la noche anterior? Raro, ¿verdad? ) fue comprobar si ese día tenían alguna clase con los Slytherin, y por primera vez en su vida, Harry se desilusionó al comprobar que no era así. Además estaba claro que en las comidas no podría acercarse a él. Pero bueno, llevaba cinco años y medio en el Colegio, y todos los días desde que había llegado se encontraba con el rubio en los pasillos. Sería demasiada mala suerte el no hacerlo hoy.  
  
A la hora del desayuno, esta vez fueron unos ojos verdes los que buscaron a unos grises, para comprobar si su dueño lo estaba observando nuevamente. Y así era. Pero esta vez, Harry no se acobardó. Ni siquiera cuando el rubio volvió a dirigirle otra sonrisa, que Harry distinguió perfectamente a pesar de encontrarse a considerable distancia, dado que las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor se hallaban cada una en un extremo del Salón. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Draco, y cuanto más rápido mejor.  
  
Pero a pesar de que el moreno trató de encontrarse con el otro chico entre clase y clase, pendiente de si en algún momento reconocía a algún Slytherin de sexto año, no tuvo suerte, ni siquiera en las últimas horas de clase del día, después de la hora de la comida.  
  
-Oye Harry, Hermione, Sarah y yo nos vamos a la biblioteca a terminar las tareas para mañana, ¿te vienes?  
  
Los chicos se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde llevaban toda la tarde haciendo deberes, y a pesar de estar agotados, todavía necesitaban terminar dos trabajos que les habían puesto casi de un día para otro.  
  
-No podemos terminar el trabajo de Encantamientos sin algunos libros de la biblioteca- continuó diciendo el pelirrojo  
  
-Claro Ron -le contestó Harry sin mucho ánimo  
  
El moreno se había pasado el día entero intentando encontrarse con Malfoy en algún momento, aunque la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle en cuanto pudiera hablar con él. En vez de eso, había tenido que contentarse con dos peleas de miradas en el desayuno y en la comida.  
  
Una vez en la biblioteca, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la señora Pince, para de esa forma poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Cuando Hermione fue a buscar los libros que necesitaban, Ron se ofreció a ayudarla, así que en la mesa quedaron sólo Harry y Sarah, quien aprovechando que sus otros dos amigos no estaban, le comentó a Harry algo que había querido decirle durante todo el día.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué te ocurre con Malfoy?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico mientras levantaba la mirada sorprendido hacia su amiga. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo?  
  
-Me refiero a Malfoy en el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, a ti levantándote ayer en clase de Pociones como si te quemara la silla, y a las miraditas que os dirigísteis hoy en el Comedor  
  
Bien. Al parecer la chica sí se había dado cuenta de algo.  
  
Por un momento, el moreno se planteó seriamente el decirle a la chica todo lo que le había ocurrido con el rubio en los últimas días, pero tras meditarlo un momento, decidió que era mejor hablar primero con el propio Malfoy. Pero como tampoco quería mentir a su amiga, estaba dispuesto a decirle que ya hablaría con ella, justo cuando la puerta de la estancia se abrió una vez más dando paso al protagonista de la conversación que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.  
  
Harry notó cómo Sarah se tensaba en unos segundos, y aunque al principio pensó que la chica había reaccionado así al ver al rubio, casi al momento pudo comprobar que era debido a que Malfoy no estaba sólo, sino que iba acompañado por Mckenzie, quien al ver a Sarah le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia como sólo un Slytherin sabía hacer. Por un instante, Harry no pudo más que pensar que ese debía ser uno de los requisitos indispensables que los alumnos debían poseer para pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes.  
  
Pero a él no le interesaba la morena que acompañaba al muchacho, sino el propio chico. Estaba más que decidido a hablar con él, y no iba a permitir que el rubio se escapara de allí sin que le hubiera explicado lo que se traía entre manos.  
  
Y justo cuando iba a levantarse de su silla para dirigirse a la mesa donde se habían sentado Draco y Alyssa, Ron y Hermione aparecieron de detrás de una estantería con varios libros en la mano.  
  
-Buff, cada vez estoy más convencido de que aquí no aceptan libros que tengan menos de dos mil páginas- Ron soltó de golpe los libros en la mesa, provocando una mala mirada de la bibliotecaria.  
  
-Ron, ¿quieres que nos echen o qué?- Hermione dejó sus libros al lado de los que el pelirrojo había "depositado" justo antes, mientras se sentaba en su silla.  
  
-No es culpa mía que los libros pesen tanto- se quejó el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra  
  
-¿Y no será que el problema es tuyo? Quizás si hicieras más ejercicio no te pesarían tanto  
  
-¿Más ejercicio?- Ron podía perdonarle casi cualquier cosa a Hermione, pero por ahí no iba a pasar - Perdona bonita pero soy el Guardián del equipo de quidditch y...  
  
-Oh no, otra vez no, por favor. ¿Es que no podéis dejar de discutir ni siquiera en la biblioteca?  
  
Aunque había un chico que no estaba pendiente de la nueva discusión que acababan de iniciar sus amigos, sino que tenía toda su atención puesta en un chico rubio, que en esos momentos desaparecía por entre unas estanterías, presumiblemente buscando algún libro.  
  
Era ahora o nunca.  
  
Harry se levantó de su asiento mientras les decía a sus compañeros que necesitaba otro libro para hacer uno de los trabajos, aunque en realidad no creía que lo hubieran escuchado: Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo, y Sarah intentando reconciliarlos. Así que sin más se internó por el mismo sitio por el cual había desaparecido Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Por su parte, Draco había visto perfectamente desde detrás de una estantería cómo Harry se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al mismo sitio al que se había dirigido él.  
  
Ese hecho, sumado a que Harry le había estado buscando la mirada todo el día, confirmaba las sospechas del rubio: el Gryffindor quería hablar con él.  
  
Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando oyó las pisadas del moreno dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba.   
  
Sin proponérselo, Harry le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar el plan que había trazado para conquistar al chico.  
  
-Malfoy - Harry había descubierto al rubio en una de las estanterías más cercanas a la Sección Prohibida, ojeando algunos libros.  
  
-¿Sí? -la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del Slytherin hasta hacía unos segundos, desapareció justo antes de encarar al moreno, dejando únicamente una cara que reflejaba sorpresa- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- y diciendo esto Harry agarró al otro chico del brazo y lo condujo hasta la Sección Prohibida, vigilando que nadie les hubiera visto.  
  
Cuando estuvieron ocultos de la vista de todos, Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba frente a él, y que ahora volvía a mostrar otra sonrisa.  
  
¿Por qué Malfoy no sonreiría más a menudo? ¿Acaso nadie le habría dicho nunca que estaba mucho más guapo cuando lo hacía?  
  
"Oh no, ahora no. Tranquilo Harry. Tú sólo tienes que concentrarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que vuelva a ser el mismo cretino insoportable de siempre y todo solucionado."  
  
-Tú dirás Potter. La verdad no me gustaría pasarme todo el día aquí contigo, a no ser que se te ocurrieran cosas más...productivas para hacer que estar de pie mirándonos.  
  
Toda la determinación que Harry había conseguido hasta ese momento se fue al garete al oír esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería Malfoy con cosas productivas?  
  
Draco sonrió una vez más al notar cómo Harry seguía callado, aunque ya se estaba cansando. Si el moreno no hablaba de una vez sería él quien tomaría la palabra.  
  
Por su parte, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la frase que había pronunciado el rubio. El tono que Malfoy había utilizado dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y para desgracia del moreno, él tenía demasiada. ¿Acaso se refería Malfoy a...?  
  
"Maldita mente calenturienta" Todas las opciones que su extensa imaginación poseía se reducían a él y a cierto rubio haciendo cosas, bien, no muy productivas, pero definitavemente excitantes.  
  
"Venga ya, Harry. El hecho de que tú le encuentres atractivo no significa que a él le ocurra lo mismo. Además. Habíamos quedado en que no le encuentras atractivo. Se trata sencillamente de un efecto provocado por..."  
  
Pero una voz a su lado le sacó de las cavilaciones en las que se había sumergido  
  
-De todas formas me alegro de que me hayas buscado, Potter, porque yo también quería hablar contigo.  
  
Harry levantó la vista al oír lo que acababa de decir el rubio, y esperó a que continuara. Quizás el chico le diera las respuestas que había ido a buscar sin necesidad de preguntarle.  
  
Draco, al ver que el otro no iba a decir nada, se preparó para recitar al pie de la letra el pequeño discurso que había preparado la noche anterior.  
  
-Verás Potter, he estado pensando en la relación que llevamos desde que nos conocimos, y me he dado cuenta de que nuestra rivalidad no tiene sentido.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar pensar que cualquiera que no entendiera el significado de la frase "esa cara es un poema", sólo necesitaba ver la que Harry tenía en esos momentos, pero continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
-Quiero decir, antes podías pensar que yo era partidario de los mortífagos y que me uniría a ellos y a...Voldemort -un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico, pero se le pasó rápidamente- pero el Señor Oscuro ha desaparecido, y...  
  
-Tu padre era uno de los principales mortífagos de Voldemort- Harry aún estaba más que sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo el chico frente a él, pero al oír lo de Voldemort, no pudo contenerse  
  
-Pero yo nunca me uní a sus filas- esta vez la voz de Draco sonó amenazadora. El Slytherin había admirado desde pequeño a su padre, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había caído éste para conseguir un poco más de poder, y había crecido temiendo el momento en el que de seguro le marcarían con la marca de Voldemort. No estaba dispuesto a servir a alguien como un simple esclavo. No caería en el mismo error que había llevado a sus padres a su destrucción.  
  
Por un momento, Draco sintió deseos de sacar su varita y lanzarle algún maleficio al chico frente a él, pero se contuvo. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pensar que él había tenido intención de seguir los pasos de su padre. Después de todo, todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo.  
  
Harry mientras tanto había observado todas las reacciones que se habían dibujado en el rostro del rubio desde que había pronunciado su frase, y al momento sintió remordimientos. Durante todo el curso anterior, el moreno había oído muchos rumores sobre que Draco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido si era necesario con tal de no tener nada que ver con su familia y la relación que mantenían éstos con Voldemort, pero en aquellos momentos Harry había tenido la certeza de que esos rumores eran falsos. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.  
  
-Oye Malfoy, yo no...  
  
-Como te iba diciendo -Draco no permitió que el otro continuara hablando. ¿Qué pretendía el moreno? ¿Compadecerse de él porque su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre encerra en San Mungo después de que se le diagnosticara locura? Por favor, Draco sólo tenía que tirarse a Harry, no aceptar su maldita compasión Gryffindor por el camino - No tiene sentido que pasemos los dos últimos años que estaremos aquí peleándonos como si fuéramos incapaces de arreglar un malentendido que ocurrió hace cinco años como personas adultas.  
  
-¿Qué me estás proponiendo, Malfoy? ¿Que seamos amigos?- Harry no podía salir de su asombro. ¿De ahí el comportamiento del chico durante los últimos días?  
  
-Bueno, no pretendo que lleguemos a ser como tú y el pobret...Weasley, de un día para otro, pero quizás podríamos soportarnos hasta cierto punto ¿Tú que dices?- la mano del rubio se extendió hacia un boquiabierto Harry con la misma elegancia con la que lo había hecho seis años atrás.  
  
Harry dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia esos ojos que durante toda su estancia en el Colegio siempre le recibían con odio, sólo para intentar averiguar si el rubio frente a él hablaba en serio o se trataba de otra de las bromas del Slytherin. Pero ahí estaba otra vez esa máscara con la que el rubio parecía haber nacido, y que le impedía darse cuenta de lo que el chico estaba pensando.  
  
Así que ahora todo dependía de él. Estaba en su mano decidir si con un simple gesto acababa con una de las mayores rivalidades que Hogwarts hubiera conocido nunca. Decidir si era capaz de olvidar todos los malos momentos que el chico frente a él les había hecho pasar tanto a él mismo como a sus amigos. Decidir si cinco años de odio podían desaparecer y llegar a ser sustituidos por algún otro sentimiento en un futuro...  
  
Y se decidió.  
  
Draco ya estaba dispuesto a retirar su mano cuando otros dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, y no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse por este gesto.  
  
Era cierto que el plan de Draco consistía en hacerse amigo de Harry, para de esta forma poder acercarse más fácilmente a él, pero inconscientemente había pensado que el chico le rechazaría y debería trazar un nuevo plan.  
  
Pero no. Ahí estaba Harry Potter, a quien le había intentado hacer la vida imposible desde aquel primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts cuando había sentido por primera vez la humillación de ser rechazado, aceptando lo que él pensaba era un verdadero ofrecimiento de amistad por su mayor rival. Por el que todos consideraban su némesis.  
  
Cuando sus manos se separaron, Draco siguió observando en silencio al moreno. Frente a él estaba ni más ni menos que aquel a quien todos habían apodado el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pero en esos momentos, Harry no parecía más que un chico como cualquier otro. Aunque eso sí, muy guapo.  
  
Mientras Harry se giraba para regresar con sus amigos, el rubio sonrió a sus espaldas.  
  
"Muy bien, Harry. Ya no tienes escapatoria" Y se fue tras el moreno.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y otro más Si es que la que vale...Bueno, ya empiezo a delirar ¬¬  
  
En fin, espero que comprendáis mis locuras, o x lo menos que ya estéis acostumbradas a ellas y no os asustéis ;;  
  
Como véis a partir de este capítulo empieza lo bueno, ya que se podrán dar muchas más situaciones entre nuestros dos protagonistas n.n  
  
Bueno, y ya sé que todos mis maravillosos y comprensivos lectores saben cuánto significan los reviews, así que si no es mucho pedir...sólo tenéis q darle al botoncito d abajo a la izquierda xa hacer a una feliz   
  
Contestación a los rr:  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: en realidad no sé si Harry le dará a Draco un poco d lo mismo, xo t aseguro que en lo d resistirse lo va a tener verdaderamente difícil ;)  
  
Presea Lancelot: ¿que estuvo fantástico? Pues muchas gracias mujer . Pues Severus lo único que hará será tratar peor a Harry de lo que ya lo hacía (si es que eso es posible), eso claro aparte d ponerle un cero del tamaño de un rosco. En cuanto a Sirius no tardará en salir, xq bueno, todavía no lo puse en ningún momento, pero está trabajando en Hogwarts(no t digo d qué xq sino le quito la gracia ) La excusa d él es q de esa forma puede cuidar mejor d Harry, xo en realidad está ahí xq d esa manera puede estar con Remus las 24 horas del día (Sirius:yo????cómo crees??? Jill-chan: q no cuela Sirius ¬¬ Sirius: me pillaste XD )  
  
SaYuRi: pues qué te voy a decir yo de los H/D?? Q son sencillamente geniales( aunq bueno, servidora prefiere los Sirius/Remus) Me alegra q t guste la historia   
  
Azalea: verdad que la parte manipuladora d Draco es uno d sus mayores atractivos???Aparte claro d su arrogancia, su sarcasmo, esos ojazos, ese pelo rubio platino, esos abdominales, ese cu... ejem ejem, q es un bombón vamos ;)  
  
Rachel: pues sí que ya era hora d que Harry reaccionara. Y a partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen muuuuucho más interesantes!!!  
  
Jack Dawson: tan directo como siempre Y ya verás como Harry empieza a tomar más perdido en la relación. Bsos y gracias x el review  
  
RINOA-Syl: bueno todo el mundo quiere ya el baile je je Aviso q xa el baile todavía queda, xo ya llegará no desesperes   
  
Serendipity-789: verdad?? En parte escribí lo d que Snape echara d clase a Harry xa fastidiar un poquito...bueno un muchito a Draco. Se lo va a tener q trabajar mucho más con Harry, aunq en teoría a partir de este capítulo ya no se traten d enemigos  
  
Naria Burrfoot: gracias x comentar lo d mi escritura, xq la verdad valoro mucho todos los comentarios q me hacéis sobre cómo escribo. Me alegra mucho q t guste la historia, y q este capítulo no t haya decepcionado.Bsos   
  
Chiquinkira: pues yo tngo q dcir q Severus TAMBIEN es genial ;) (es q es uno d mis personajes favoritos ) Pero eres libre d opinar lo q quieras je je También opino que Draco y Harry son geniales   
  
Zhakdna-yhizet: cómo q pobre???Ya quisiera yo q Draco no me dejara ni respirar, xo no tngo esa suerte :( En fin, como ves Harry a partir de ahora sí q va a djar d odiarle d verdad   
  
Fallen Fan: la verdad es q a mi este capítulo también me encantó (sobretodo escribirlo aunq creo q me pasé un poco con Neville...pobre) Te agradezco mucho tu comentario d Cloe-Clow, siempre dije que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos   
  
Y muchas gracias también x lo d "El arte de la seducción" En cuanto tenga tiempo ya me pasaré a leerlo. Bsazos wapa   
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: me gustó lo d un besote manolote ;) Je je, me alegra que t guste el fic, aunq ya hablaremos seriamente sobre tu nick ¬¬ Que no que es broma...espero q ste capi también t guste   
  
NieA-29: muchísimas gracias x el review, y bueno, más adelante ya se verá lo que Harry le hace a nuestro querido dragoncito ;)  
  
Amaly Malfoy: pues como ves a partir de este capítulo Harry lo va a tener mucho más fácil xa darse qnta d q Draco stá intentando con él algo más de lo q le dijo (aunq con lo despistado q es Harry, habrá q esperar que su mente, matizo, calenturienta mente le ayude un poquito )  
  
Rakime-vh: yo también stoy d acuerdo en lo d que menos mal q Harry haya reaccionado, xo a partir de ahora va a reaccionar mucho más...er...digamos fácilmente. Gracias x el review :)  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: me alegra mucho q la historia t este gustando y bueno, la verdad que para el baile todavía falta, pero espero no defraudar   
  
Tomoe69: pues qué decirte aparte d que Severus es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y que espero poder meterlo más en la historia. Es que es tan sencilla y perversamente malo...le adoro En cuanto a lo del susurro, pues imagínate cómo me puse yo al escribirlo. Lo único que sé es q si hubiera estado en el lugar d Harry, pues como que Snape habría tenido que quitarme muuuuuchos puntos x cometer actos inmorales en su clase ;)  
  
Keiko-cvl: la cosa es que tu nick me suena d algo...no sé no sé...Juraría que lo oí en la lista d criminales más buscados...algo así como buscada en 50 estados por "pervertida, bruja, depravada, indecente, peligro público..." Pero bueno, no serías tú...XD Que sepas que me hizo muxa ilusion tu review, y que t agradezco muxo q t hayas esforzado en leer una historia en la que no saliera kurama en boxers negros...Je je En cuanto al tema principal d mis fics, ya sabemos todos que es el amor, así q no hacía falta que dejaras ese comentario ¬¬  
  
Megumi Gabbiani: pos ya sabes q sigue ;)  
  
Murtilla: me alegra muchisimo q t guste el fic, y q haya cada vez mas gente q lo lea, porque es todo un honor. En cuanto a lo del juego, dntro d poco seran dos los jugadores...  
  
Alvaro: grandioso?? Buf, no creo q sea xa tanto xo me alegra que sea d tu agrado. Espero que este capítulo también t haya gustado. Bsos   
  
Cerdo Volador: bueno pues espero q este capítulo también se t haya pasado rápido, si es q eso significa q t gusta ;)  
  
Katerina-Black: q quién mande al demonio a mi Draco?? ¬¬ Me parece bien q quieras que Harry se dé cuenta a tiempo de lo de la apuesta, pero de ahí a querer mandar a mi dragoncito al demonio...Je je, que no que es broma, me alegro de que des tu opinión de cómo t gustaría q se desarrolle la historia. Sigue opinando   
  
Así son las cosas, y así se las hemos contado XD  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	6. Sonrisa correspondida

La apuesta  
  
Y otro capítulo más La verdad es que tenía que haberlo subido ayer y al final no pude pero bueno, ya está aquí   
  
Nada de esta historia me pertenece salvo Sarah y Alyssa, y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer n.n  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo seis: "Sonrisa correspondida"  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó de mucho mejor humor del habitual. Desde que había ocurrido su encuentro con Malfoy el día anterior, Harry no podía explicar la sensación que le embargaba. Había hecho las paces con el Slytherin después de cinco largos años de insultos, peleas y hechizos que siempre acababan con varios puntos descontados para cada casa.  
  
Y la verdad, no es que antes le hubiera preocupado lo más mínimo el tener a alguien con quien descargar la ira que sentía a veces, y que a su vez descargaba el mismo sentimiento con él. Pero ahora...  
  
El moreno, como ya iba siendo habitual, se había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela pensando en el rubio. Pero ese día no había sido como los anteriores. Porque esta vez en lo que había pensado Harry era en todo lo que Draco le había dicho en la biblioteca, cuando había sido el propio Gryffindor quien había ido a buscarle. Y aunque en un principio Harry había dudado en aceptar el ofrecimiento del rubio, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras, algo le había impulsado a tomar aquella mano que había rechazado en aquella ocasión que parecía ya tan lejana, en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. En aquel viaje que por primera vez le había llevado a un sitio en donde Harry no se sentía un intruso, un extraño. En donde había encontrado su verdadero hogar.   
  
Hogar en el cual el moreno había conocido a los que él consideraba su verdadera familia: sus amigos. Pero en donde también había conocido a sus enemigos y, en concreto, a su enemigo por excelencia.  
  
Harry había repasado esa noche todos los encuentros que había tenido con Malfoy desde que se encontraran por primera vez en la Tienda de túnicas Madame Malkim, cuando por primera vez Harry había ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para su primer curso en Hogwarts. Y al pensar en aquella ocasión, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro, en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
El moreno tenía que reconocer que Draco Malfoy no dejaba indiferente a nadie (después de todo era un Malfoy), y él no había sido la excepción.  
  
La primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del rubio, Harry no había podido evitar el quedarse asombrado. En sus once años de vida, el moreno no había conocido a nadie que pudiera asemejarse siquiera un poco al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él. Aún sin hablar o moverse, el rubio emanaba una energía que te envolvía de inmediato. Su porte, su elegancia, su mirada fría y si en vez de tratarse de un joven de su misma edad se tratase de una divinidad, un ser superior que se encontraba allí en contra de su voluntad, y que de inmediato te dejaba claro quién de los dos se encontraba por encima de quién. No era de extrañar que más de uno se sintiera intimidado ante la mera presencia del rubio.  
  
Y luego era cuando le conocías. Cuando te dabas cuenta de que lo que Malfoy intentaba transmitir simplemente con su aspecto no era sino un fiel reflejo de lo que era en realidad. O mejor dicho, de lo que le habían obligado a ser. No había que ser muy listo para comprobar que el carácter del Slytherin no era otra cosa que el carácter que le habían forjado sus padres desde niño, que su personalidad seguramente se acoplaría a la personalidad de todos los Malfoy.  
  
La pregunta era, ¿podría eso cambiar? ¿Puede una persona que ha sido educada desde pequeña para actuar de una determinada manera, llegar a ser una completamente distinta?  
  
Eso era a lo que Harry había estado dándole más vueltas de todo.  
  
¿Significaba el ofrecimiento de amistad de Draco que en verdad el chico había cambiado?  
  
-Harry, ¿puede saberse en qué estás pensando? Menuda cara de estúpido que tienes  
  
-Buenos días a ti también Ron- Harry seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había estado pensando por la noche, pero no creía que fuese a conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas así como así. Ya se vería con el tiempo si se arrepentía de haber estrechado la mano del Slytherin  
  
-Buenos días chicos- esta vez fue Neville el que se dirigió a los otros dos, mientras que Seamus se decidía a levantarse por fin de la cama, y Dean salía ya arreglado del cuarto de baño  
  
-Oye Dean- al ver al chico, Ron se olvidó por un momento de volver a preguntarle a su amigo el porqué de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿sabes si Parvati y Lavender podrán acudir a entrenar hoy? Porque el partido contra Slytherin es dentro de dos días  
  
Pero al ver la pinta que tenía el pelirrojo, Dean no pudo hacer más que empezar a reírse  
  
-Lo único que sé es que como Hermione te vea algún día recién levantado te aseguro que no tendrás oportunidad de salir con ella  
  
Dos risas más se unieron a la del moreno, mientras Ron enrojecía hasta las orejas y se encerraba dando un portazo en el baño  
  
-Me parece que esta vez te pasaste, Dean- Neville fue el primero que pudo dejar de reír  
  
-Oh vamos, si sólo era una broma, no tiene mayor importancia, seguro que a la hora de desayunar ya se le olvidó, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
-Bueno, yo procuraría tener los ojos bien abiertos durante el entrenamiento de hoy, no vaya a ser que sufras misteriosamente un "accidente" - y sonriendo aún, los chicos comenzaron a cambiarse para bajar al Gran Comedor.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días Draco - Alyssa acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor, y se había sentado en el lugar que ocupaba usualmente, al lado del rubio  
  
-Buenos días Aly   
  
-Vaya, parece que hoy estás de bastante mejor humor. En realidad estás de bastante mejor humor desde que ayer fuimos a la biblioteca, ¿no?- comentó la chica como si nada.   
  
-Bueno, digamos que tengo un asuntillo entre manos y que cada vez está mejor encaminado- la sonrisa que mostraba el rubio se acentuó ligeramente al decir esto  
  
-¿Un asuntillo? Y ¿puede saberse qué asuntillo es ese?  
  
Alyssa no pudo evitar el pensar que fuera cual fuera ese "asuntillo" seguro que no le iba a gustar nada. No sabía cómo pero siempre acababa implicada en los planes del rubio que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Tampoco tiene mayor importancia- le contestó Draco mientras se servía un poco más de jugo de calabaza (N/A ¿pero es que estos muchachos no toman nunca leche? ¿Cómo se supone entonces que van a adquirir el calcio que necesitan sus huesos? Si es que la juventud de hoy en día ¬¬)  
  
-Ya veo- fue todo lo que la morena le contestó. Ya se encargaría de averiguar lo que se traía su amigo entre manos.  
  
Draco no volvió a decir nada más. Sólo se centró en seguir tomando su desayuno, mientras repasaba una y otra vez los hechos acontecidos el día anterior.  
  
Harry mirándole en las comidas en el Gran Comedor, Harry siguiéndole a través de las estanterías en la biblioteca, Harry escuchando con gran atención todo lo que le tenía que decir...y Harry estrechando su mano.  
  
¿Por qué demonios había estrechado su mano? ¿De verdad creía que él quería ser amigo suyo? ¿Después de todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar desde que estaban en el colegio?  
  
Y si en verdad no esperaba que el moreno aceptara su oferta, ¿por qué se lo había propuesto?   
  
Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras pensaba en eso último. ¿Por qué se había sorprendido tanto cuando Harry había aceptado su amistad, si ese había sido su plan desde el principio?  
  
Pero en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron una vez más para dejar entrar a la pandilla de Gryffindor, consiguiendo llamar la atención del rubio.  
  
Harry iba delante de todos hablando con Sarah, y Draco no pudo dejar de notar que la sonrisa que mostraba el muchacho en su rostro mostraba más alegría de lo habitual.  
  
"Pero ¿qué demonios le estará contando la niñata esa? Y ¿por qué coño siempre está con él? Ni que estuviesen saliendo o algo "   
  
-Eh Draco, ¿qué pasa? -Blaise, quien se hallaba sentado al otro lado del Slytherin, se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no había despegado su vista del grupo que ahora se dirigía hacia su mesa, en el otro lado del Gran Comedor - ¿Pensando en cómo ganar la apuesta?- sonrió mientras se metía una tostada en la boca  
  
-En realidad ya tengo pensado en cómo ganar la apuesta, Blaise. Ya te dije que no tenías ninguna posibilidad  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos chaval  
  
-Chicos, ¿puede saberse de qué estáis hablando?  
  
-No es nada, Aly, simplemente estamos hablando de una apuesta que Draco va a perder  
  
-¿Pero es que no podéis estar dos meses seguidos sin hacer una apuesta?- Alyssa suspiró con resignación. Desde que se había hecho amiga de esos dos había visto cómo Blaise perdía unas quince apuestas. Algunos no escarmentaban.   
  
  
  
-Hefmione, ¿puedef pafarme efa farfa?  
  
-Ron, no hables con la boca llena- le recriminó la chica mientras le alcanzaba lo que le había pedido -Bueno Harry, ¿entonces tenéis entrenamiento hoy?- dijo mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia el moreno  
  
-Sí. He estado hablando con el capitán de Hufflepuff y como dentro de dos días tenemos el partido, nos han cedido el campo por hoy.  
  
-Y yo ya he hablado con Parvati y Lavender y no tienen inconveniente  
  
-Estupendo, entonces ya estamos todos de acuerdo. A las seis en el campo  
  
-Genial  
  
-Oye Harry- esta vez fue Sarah la que habló -¿Tienes pensada ya la técnica que vamos a seguir? Porque hay que reconocer que desde que Malfoy capitanea el equipo de Slytherin han mejorado bastante  
  
-Ya he pensado en eso, pero no creo que tengamos problemas. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. De todas formas es el primer partido de la temporada  
  
-Harry me parece que te estás volviendo demasiado blando. ¿Qué es eso de no importarte si perdemos el partido?  
  
-Yo no he dicho que no me importe, sólo digo que en el caso de que perdamos todavía tendremos oportunidades de conseguir la Copa  
  
-Pero eso no es lo importante!! Lo único que importa aquí es derrotar a esas malditas serpientes  
  
-Ya ya...y eso no tendrá nada que ver con Mckenzie, ¿verdad?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Con Mckenzie? No sé de lo que me estás hablando- dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su plato  
  
-Mmmm...según creo es muy buena jugadora. Además también juega de cazadora, ¿no?  
  
-¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? Lo único que sé es que más le vale andarse con cuidado- Sarah dijo esto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Alyssa estaba conversando en esos momentos con Blaise  
  
Harry, al ver el gesto de su compañera, también levantó la vista para dirigirla hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los alumnos con los que tendrían que competir dentro de dos días. Y una vez más, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con esas dos orbes cuyo dueño había ocupado sus pensamientos durante los últimos días.   
  
Draco le devolvió la mirada al otro chico, y como ya iba siendo habitual, una sonrisa dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia él adornó su rostro. Pero con una ligera diferencia. Esta vez la sonrisa fue correspondida.   
  
Los chicos siguieron mirándose durante un rato más, hasta que una voz llamó la atención de Draco, y le obligó a desviar su mirada de los preciosos ojos verdes que estaba contemplando hasta hacía unos instantes.  
  
-¿Pero quién demonios se cree esa Turner? Por cómo me mira cualquiera diría que está planeando mi muerte- Alyssa le devolvió la mirada a la chica que se encontraba en el otro extremo del Salón  
  
-Me parece que tienes un serio problema con esa chica, Aly  
  
-¿Un problema?- esta vez su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras- ¿a qué te refieres con "un problema"?  
  
-Pues a que me parece que todo el odio que sientes por los leones lo descargas en ella  
  
-Psss, menuda chorrada. Lo único que pasa es que me saca de quicio. Va por ahí como si fuera la reina de Hogwarts, cuando en realidad es una estúpida, una engreída, una...  
  
  
  
-Cretina, eso es lo que es. ¿Pero tú estás viendo cómo me está mirando? Apuesto a que está planeando tirarme de la escoba el viernes en el partido  
  
-Ya, ya, Sarah, deja a la pobre chica en paz  
  
-¿Pobre chica? ¿He oído bien? ¿"Pobre"? Pero si está más podrida que Malfoy  
  
-¿Es que no se te ocurrió nadie peor que Malfoy para comparar?- preguntó Harry mientras una ligera sombra de tristeza cruzaba por un momento su mirada  
  
Sarah miró fijamente a su amigo cuando escuchó el tono de voz con el que había formulado esa pregunta. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Harry se traía algo con Malfoy. ¿De verdad pensaba su amigo que se le había pasado por alto lo que había sucedido ayer en la biblioteca? Pero en mitad del desayuno no le parecía el momento más adecuado para sacar el tema, así que ya hablaría con él cuando estuvieran a solas.  
  
Y esta vez se encargaría de que el moreno no se fuera sin habérselo explicado todo.  
  
  
  
Al acabar las clases, los Slytherin se habían dirigido hacia su Sala Común, para hacer las diversas tareas que les habían encargado. Y aprovechando el que sólo se encontraban Draco, Blaise y ella en una mesa bastante alejada de las otras, Alyssa les había preguntado en qué consistía la apuesta  
  
-¿¡¡¡Que tienes que hacer qué!!!?- cuando Blaise había terminado de explicarle a su amiga lo que habían apostado, Alyssa se había dirigido hacia el rubio, quien al ver su reacción suspiró pesadamente.  
  
-Aly, ya somos mayorcitos para saber lo que...  
  
-¿Pero es que estáis locos? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Piensas tirarte a Potter?  
  
-Eso mismo- respondió el chico con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Y crees que vas a poder hacerlo? Por favor, es...es Potter  
  
-Sí, ¿y el problema está en...?  
  
-Pues, pues, en que...es Potter  
  
-Eso ya lo habías dicho- apuntó Blaise con una sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió la chica prefirió volver al trabajo que estaba haciendo  
  
-Me rindo- dijo la chica mientras recogía las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo cuando había escuchado lo de la dichosa apuesta.  
  
"Vamos mejorando, Aly. Tu mejor amigo y el chico que te gusta cada día están más locos"  
  
Y una vez terminada la conversación, los tres chicos continuaron con sus tareas.  
  
  
  
-Tuya Parvati- la chica recogió la quaffle que en esos momentos le pasaba Lavender, a la vez que esquivaba una bludger enviada por Dean  
  
-Sarah - gritó esta vez Lavender a la vez que le pasaba la pelota a la otra cazadora  
  
Sarah recogió la quaffle con gran habilidad mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los aros guardados por Ron, que estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos.  
  
Harry supervisaba el entrenamiento desde el campo, mientras que Oliver, quien se encontraba a su lado, le comentaba todas las jugadas que podrían servirles en su próximo partido  
  
-Escucha Harry, el otro día asistí a uno de los entrenamientos de Slytherin, y el equipo de este año es muy bueno. Me duele reconocerlo pero Malfoy ha hecho un gran trabajo  
  
-Ya- le contestó el moreno mientras observaba la parada que acababa de efectuar Ron.  
  
-Pero bueno, tú eres el capitán así que tú decides- dijo Oliver mientras observaba con deleite a su novia, que volvía a tener la quaffle en la mano- En fin, será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a Hooch, que me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. Ya nos veremos- y haciéndole un último gesto de despedida a Sarah, salió del campo.  
  
-Muy bien- Harry se despidió del otro chico mientras comenzaba a subir en su escoba. Ya era hora de que se pusiera a entrenar él también, así que antes de elevarse hacia donde estaban los demás, se dirigió hacia la pequeña caja que había en el suelo al lado de donde había estado hablando con Oliver, y soltó la última pelota que faltaba por entrar en el juego.  
  
Dos horas después, los exhaustos chicos se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios mientras comentaban entre ellos cómo había ido el entrenamiento.  
  
El partido del viernes estaría muy reñido, pero uno de los dos equipos tendría que ganar.Y ya se vería quién se merecía la victoria.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y quién se la merecerá?? Todo eso y mucho más, en próximos capítulos Jo, no puedo hacer un comentario normal y corriente como todo hijo de vecina. Si no desvarío no quedo tranquila ;; Pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer...  
  
No hace falta decir lo de los rr, pero lo digo igual: ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario...o lo que queráis, sólo tenéis q enviarme un review   
  
Contestación a los rr:  
  
Keiko-cvl: sabes q t odio, verdad?? Porque siempre espero a q me envíes un review q ponga algún insultillo o algo xa poder devolvértelo y luego me escribes esas preciosidades y no me puedo meter contigo ;; Je je, ahora en serio sabes q tus reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos y q me hacen muxa ilusión Así q ya me meteré contigo x el msn ;) Bsazos Kei n.n  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: cierto, deberíamos escribir a Rowling xa q cambiara el nombre d Draco a " Draco sexy rubio Malfoy" Y bueno, la verdad es q Harry va a tener serios problemas xa resistirse, xo ya me encargaré yo de q no sea el único...  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: y a mí me encanta q t sté encantando la historia :) Y bueno, lo de la frase del final del capítulo es xa dejar bien claro q la veda está abierta  
  
ni€a: bueno no t preocupes q no eres la única x aquí q piensa cosas pervertidas Y bueno que me salgo del tema nñ En cuanto a lo d la conversación entre Harry y Sarah de llegar seguro q llega, pero ya se verá más adelante. Gracias x el review  
  
Rakime-vh: pues me alegra saber q a pesar d haberlo escrito en una tarde t haya gustado el capítulo Y lo de q Draco sea cínico??Mmmm...pues no se qué decirte chica. Lo único q pasa es q el chico sabe lo que quiere, cuándo lo quiere y cómo conseguirlo, y para desgracia de Harry (he dicho desgracia?? Quería decir fortuna ) ahora él es su objetivo...  
  
Fantasma de Laura: enganchante??Je je, creo q es la primera vez que me lo dicen d cualquiera de mis historias xo me alegra saberlo ;)  
  
Presea Lancelot: bueno la verdad es q suelo contestar a todas o casi todas las preguntas q me hacéis en los reviews, xo creo q si t contestara a ti todas las q me hiciste t contaria toda la historia Me alegra mucho q t este gustando la historia :)  
  
Mirug: creo q con un "sigue" hubiera bastado mujer n.n Y conste que sepas q todas las propuestas son bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta, así que la tuya entra en la lista   
  
Serendipity-789: bien, pues en verdad no he metido más pensamientos de Draco porque hay q tener en cuenta q la apuesta no comenzó ni hace una semana y los chicos no han pasado nada d tiempo juntos, lo cual sería necesario xa q Draco empezara a sentir algo más x Harry...Y creo q con eso t contesto a la pregunta. Más adelante los pensamientos del Slytherin aparecerán más. Bsos n.n  
  
Jack Dawson: pues tú no sé si eres directa, pero lo q son tus rr chica...más directos imposible, pero conste que se agradecen igual q los demás así q puedes volver a tu antiguo método de "me ha gustado" ;)  
  
Katerina-Black: lo d los pensamientos...por el momento lo único q sienten es deseo (aunq Harry todavía no lo quiera asumir, pero ya me encargaré yo d q lo haga ) Y bueno, más adelante ya se verá lo que ocurre con la apuesta   
  
Murtilla: la extraña sensación de Sarah??Pues nada más q odio, xq Alyssa es a quien más odia d Slytherin, como pudiste comprobar un poco mjor en este capítulo ;) Y lo del Harry ingenuo...creo q todavía vas a poder disfrutarlo un poco más n.n  
  
Fallen Fan: molestando con un rr??No he oído mayor estupidez en mi vida ¬¬ Pero si sólo escribo xa vosotros!!!Imagínate lo q supone xa mí saber q t stá gustando la historia . Espero q este capítulo no t decepcione y q t siga gustando la historia  
  
sassyblack: bien dicho lo d que no se sabe quién podría herir a quién A mí también me encanta este Draco pecaminosamente sexy y sensual y atractivo y perverso y...y va detrás d Harry y yo aquí a dos velas ;.; En fin qué se le va a hacer. Me alegra q t guste la historia y espero q la sigas leyendo. Bsos   
  
Azalea: la reacción de los amigos d ambos se verá ya en el próximo capítulo (o eso espero ) Y sí, la verdad es q creo q Ron quien peor lo lleve. Pobre chico...seguro q lamenta el día en q se hizo amigo d Harry   
  
Amaly Malfoy: el cazador cazado...no suena mal del todo, no...Pero tendrás que esperar para verlo ;)   
  
Tomoe69: pues ya ves q poquito a poco se van dando más situaciones, pero más adelante se darán muxas más así que no habrá falta d ellas t lo aseguro. Bsos   
  
Cerdo Volador: je je, pues seguro q más adelante no será sólo Draco quien provoque esas situaciones...En verdad creo q la cosa se irá poniendo más interesante pero...habrá que esperar xa verlo. Gracias x tu review ;)  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	7. León vs Serpiente

La apuesta  
  
Errr...¿hola n.ñ? Lo sientoooo!!!! Sé que tenía que haber publicado hace varios días xo no os podéis ni imaginar lo que me costó escribir el partidito de las narices, fue horrible ;; Pero espero que haya valido la pena esperar, y aquí estamos con otro capítulo  
  
Nada de esta historia me pertenece salvo los personajes de Sarah y Aly, y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer ;)  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo siete: "León vs Serpiente"  
  
-Chicos,entrad un momento en clase que tengo que comentaros unas cosas antes de comenzar la lección de hoy  
  
Los alumnos de sexto curso pertenecientes a las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se adentraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras detrás del profesor Lupin, que en vez de sentarse en la silla que le correspondía, como hacían en esos momentos todos los chicos, se apoyó en su mesa mientras esperaba pacientemente a que todos terminaran de acomodarse para empezar a hablar  
  
-Lo primero, no hace falta que saquéis ningún material porque hoy daremos una clase práctica en el Bosque Prohibido  
  
Los chicos que ya habían empezaba a sacar sus útiles de las mochilas se detuvieron al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el profesor, mientras muchos miraban asombrados al hombre que seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado, como si en vez de decirles que darían su clase en un sitio que se encontraba lleno de criaturas que podrían matarlos en cuestión de segundos, les acabara de dar la noticia de que la clase de hoy la tendrían libre y que podrían pasársela haciendo lo que quisieran.  
  
-¿E-en el b-bosque?- Ron fue el primero en romper los murmullos que se habían iniciado en el poco tiempo que habían tardado en reaccionar  
  
-Eso he dicho Ronald- Remus pretendió ignorar las miradas de terror que le estaban lanzando la mayoría y decidió terminar de contarles lo que les tenía que decir antes de que empezara la avalancha de preguntas y quejas que de seguro tendría lugar- He hablado con Dumbledore y me ha dado su permiso para llevar a cabo la clase que tengo preparada, así que por eso no os preocupéis  
  
Muchos respiraron un poco más tranquilos cuando escucharon que el director había dado su visto bueno a que fueran al bosque, pero otros, precisamente porque conocían las ideas que tenía el hombre algunas veces, se intranquilizaron más todavía  
  
-Bueno, hoy estudiaremos a los jaggers, ¿alguien sabe qué cualidades tienen estas criaturas?-preguntó el hombre para intentar desviar un poco la atención de los alumnos del lugar en el que tendría lugar la lección  
  
Algunas manos se alzaron en el aire mientras que en los rostros de bastantes más alumnos se juntaba la expresión de desconcierto a la de temor que mantenían desde la primera frase que había pronunciado su profesor  
  
-Señorita Patil- concedió Remus con su, considerada por muchos, imperecedera sonrisa.  
  
-Los jaggers son criaturas de los bosques, y por lo tanto no se pueden ver en otro sitio que no sea allí dado que no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo fuera de su entorno natural. Aunque no son criaturas mortales se las considera bastante peligrosas dado que disparan unas espinas que dejan paralizado a todo aquel que las recibe, provocando que dicha persona quede totalmente indefensa en un ambiente tan peligroso como puede ser un bosque.  
  
-Estupendo, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw señorita Patil- Padma sonrió orgullosa mientras Remus recuperaba la palabra- Como bien ha dicho vuestra compañera, el arma de los jaggers son sus espinas venenosas, así que hoy estudiaremos el hechizo para evitar que dichas espinas os alcancen  
  
-¿Y que ocurriría si recibiéramos alguna de esas espinas?- cuestionó esta vez Seamus  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos pedirle una poción específica al profesor Snape y no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en prepararla, así que os aconsejaría que tuvieráis sumo cuidado en no ser alcanzados si no queréis pasaros las próximas doce horas sin poder realizar más movimiento que el de parpadear  
  
En ese momento un ruido en la puerta distrajo la atención de todos, y no pocos se sorprendieron cuando la cabeza de un sonriente Sirius Black apareció por la misma  
  
-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras al ver a su ahijado entre los presentes le dirigía un pequeño guiño  
  
Remus le hizo un gesto con la mano al otro para indicarle que entrara mientras se dirigía nuevamente a sus alumnos  
  
-Debido a las condiciones especiales en las cuales va a desarrollarse la clase de hoy, el profesor Black ha accedido amablemente a echarme una mano para que no surja ningún imprevisto- Remus suspiró un poco más calmado al ver la cara de alivio que ponían muchos de los alumnos. Al parecer el hecho de que otro profesor les acompañara les hacía sentirse un poco más seguros a la hora de internarse en el Bosque Prohibido- Bueno, y ya que estamos todos, será mejor que vayamos dirigiéndonos hacia el bosque o se nos hará tarde  
  
-Sirius- Harry esperó a que el resto de los alumnos salieran tras Remus para hablar a solas con su padrino -¿que no se supone que tú enseñas Astronomía?-le preguntó en un tono de voz no muy convincente  
  
-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-dijo Sirius mientras salía con Harry agarrado por los hombros -¿acaso una cosa quita la otra? Sólo soy un profesor ayudando a otro profesor. Remus me pidió ayuda y yo no podía negarme, claro est  
  
-¿Así que un profesor ayudando a otro, no?- dijo Harry mientras le miraba de reojo  
  
-Eso mismo. Como buen compañero es mi obligación ayudar a todo aquel que me lo pida y además...ya sabes que el trabajo duro tiene su recompensa y te aseguro que me la voy a cobrar  
  
-Sirius!!-Harry se sonrojó al escuchar la última parte de la frase, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su querido padrino con lo de "cobrársela". La verdad era que estaba más que encantado de la relación que mantenían su padrino y su profesor de DCAO, se notaba que se querían y nunca había visto a ninguno de los dos hombres tan felices, pero más de una vez había tenido que recordarles lo que eran los hechizos silenciadores  
  
-Está bien, está bien- sonrió el mayor al ver la reacción de Harry. A estas alturas todavía seguía sorprendiéndole sobremanera la inocencia de su ahijado- Vamos o no les alcanzaremos- y llevando casi a rastras a Harry siguieron el camino que habían seguido el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
- Y tras el último repaso a las técnicas que seguirán en este partido, los integrantes de ambos equipos hacen su aparición en el terreno de juego  
  
Los alumnos que ocupaban las gradas del campo de quidditch aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando los catorce jugadores salieron de sus respectivos vestuarios y se situaron alineados a los lados de la profesora Hooch mientras Oliver, situado en una de las gradas junto a los profesores que habían acudido a ver el encuentro, decía los nombres de los componentes que formaban ambas plantillas  
  
-Por el equipo de Gryffindor: Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Sarah Turner, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Harry Potter!!  
  
Esta vez los aplausos provinieron es su mayoría de uno de los lados del Campo donde reinaban los adornos escarlatas, y sólo cuando Oliver pudo volver a hacerse notar, volvió a dirigirse a todos los presentes  
  
-Y representando a la casa de las serpientes: Miles Bletchley, Alyssa Mckenzie, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy!!  
  
En esta ocasión la grada custodiada por los estandartes verdes y plateados tronó para hacerse notar mientras cientos de banderines bordados de los mismos colores se alzaban en el aire  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de la profesora Hooch de dar las últimas instrucciones a los jugadores  
  
-Muy bien chichos, quiero juego limpio así que ya sabéis lo que no debéis hacer, ¿entendido?- un leve movimiento de cabeza de los catorce chicos que aún se hallaban en el campo esperando la señal fue todo lo que Hooch necesitó - Estupendo, ahora capitanes, daos la mano- ordenó mientras observaba cómo los dos chicos se acercaban hasta estrecharle la mano al otro. Lo que no observó fue las respectivas sonrisas que cruzaron por el rostro de ambos, ni las palabras que se dirigieron y que quedaron eclipsadas por el bramido de la multitud  
  
-Buena suerte Potter- un pequeño guiño acompañó las palabras pronunciadas por el Slytherin, mientras la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchaba casi imperceptiblemente ante ese gesto  
  
-Yo que tú me la guardaría toda Malfoy, la vas a necesitar- esta vez fue el turno de Draco de sonreír  
  
-!Montad en las escobas!-a la vez que lo hacía la señora Hooch los catorce chicos montaron en sus escobas- Tres...dos...uno...  
  
Y el sonido del silbato dio comienzo al primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin  
  
Quince escobas se elevaron en el aire al tiempo que el estruendo de la multitud aumentaba en tal medida que era difícil escuchar a Oliver por encima del sonido  
  
-Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle!! Seamus Finnigan, de Gryffindor, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin a toda velocidad mientras trata de esquivar la bludger enviada por Goyle, del equipo contrario...  
  
Harry prestaba atención a los comentarios de Oliver mientras se elevaba por encima de los demás jugadores para intentar visualizar mejor la snitch que aún no había hecho su aparición en el terreno de juego, mientras volteaba un segundo su cabeza sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía: Draco estaba justo detrás de él.¿Qué pretendía? ¿Desviar su atención para que de esa manera no pudiera coger la pelota con alas? Pues si era eso lo que buscaba Harry no se lo iba a permitir, por mucho que hubiera aceptado su mano dos días atrás  
  
-¿Algún problema, Malfoy?- preguntó sin poder evitar el meterse un poco con el rubio. Siempre era un aliciente de más el hacer que el Slytherin se enojara...además de ser sumamente divertido. Pero para el otro chico era mucho más grato provocar en el moreno otras reacciones  
  
-Oh no, Potter, solamente me preguntaba en dónde habrías aprendido a montar así, porque cualquiera diría que estás haciendo otra cosa...- y diciendo esto aceleró hasta pasar por delante de Harry mientras se reía al comprobar que su comentario había tenido efecto. ¿Que tan inocente podía llegar a ser Potter?  
  
-Y sí!!Finnigan acaba de adelantar el marcador a favor de Gryffindor, que va ganando por 10 a cero, mientras Mckenzie recupera la quaffle para Slytherin y se dirige hacia la portería contraria apoyada por Parkinson y Zabini que se sitúan a sus lados para rematar la jugada. Una bludger enviada por Patil obliga a la cazadora a pasar la pelota a Zabini, quien esquiva otra bludger enviada esta vez por Brown y tira hacia los aros contrarios...Buena parada Ron, asi se hace!!!  
  
-Wood...-la voz de la profesora McGonagall se hizo notar por encima del griterío. Cuando Lee Jordan se había graduado y tuvieron la obligación de buscar otro comentarista para los partidos de quidditch, McGonagall se había alegrado en el fondo porque se había pasado los últimos años discutiendo con el chico, que al parecer no sabía ser imparcial. Pero la cosa no había mejorado cuando le asignaron el puesto al antiguo capitán de Gryffindor  
  
-Y la quaffle es recuperada rápidamente por Thomas, que se dirige veloz hacia los aros custodiados por Bletchley. Cuidado Dean!!!Eso ha estado cerca, pero ha reaccionado a tiempo de pasarle la quaffle a Finnigan, quien prosigue su camino hacia la meta contraria...Auch, eso ha debido de doler...Finnigan acaba de ser bloqueado por uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, pero la cosa no ha cambiado mucho porque la quaffle ha ido a parar a manos de Sarah Turner, quien por cierto aparte de ser una de las mejores cazadoras que ha visto Hogwarts durante los últimos años es tremendamente guapa, contando además con que tiene la suerte de estar saliendo con uno de los mejores chicos que...  
  
-WOOD!!!!  
  
-Está bien profesora...Turner recorre el último tramo que le separa de los aros, esquiva a Bletchley y...SI!!!Así se juega Sarah!!!Y Gryffindor consigue otro tanto para su marcador...20 a 0 a favor de los leones...  
  
Media hora después, las cosas no habían mejorado para el equipo capitaneado por Malfoy, que iba perdiendo por 60 puntos, reflejando el marcador que Gryffindor iba a la cabeza por 70 a 10  
  
-¿Puede saberse qué demonios estáis haciendo todos?-Draco había estado convencido de que con todo el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo el equipo estaba altamente preparado y cualificado de sobra para enfrentarse con el equipo de Gryffindor, pero al ver cómo iban las cosas se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más -Miles!!Tu misión es parar las quaffles que te tiren, no verlas pasar para intentar comprobar a qué velocidad van!!- Draco gritó eso cuando un nuevo grito de Oliver le informó de que Gryffindor había conseguido un nuevo tanto. Si querían ganar necesitaba coger la snitch, pero todavía no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte.  
  
Harry por su parte se había pasado todo el tiempo viendo lo que hacía Draco y cómo iba de un lado para otro del campo para gritarles a los jugadores, los cuales parecían estar de igual humor que él. Y la verdad no era de extrañar. Malfoy había formado un buen equipo y se notaba que habían practicado mucho, pero Harry veía dónde residía el problema del equipo en cuestión: en la coordinación. Los jugadores podían ser muy buenos en lo suyo por separado, pero no tenían en cuenta los movimientos y jugadas que seguían sus compañeros  
  
-Pansy, ¿qué forma es esa de perder la quaffle?  
  
-No ha sido culpa mía Draco, ha sido esa maldita Turner!!  
  
-Parkinson concéntrate de una maldita vez que este no es otro entrenamiento, así que deja tus malditas disputas infantiles!!  
  
-Y Thomas sitúa el marcador 90 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor...Slytherin lo va a tener realmente difícil para remontar a no ser que Malfoy se adelante a Potter y consiga la snitch...- la algarabía de los alumnos de Gryffindor aumentaba con cada nuevo comentario de Oliver, quien parecía igual de encantado con el resultado que la profesora McGonagall, que sin darse siquiera cuenta miraba con un ligero aire de suficiencia hacia el sitio donde se encontraba un muy enfadado Snape.  
  
El marcador estaba 170 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor y la situación empezaba a ser precaria para el equipo de las serpientes. Draco dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Alyssa esquivar a Weasley y conseguir un espectacular tanto para Slytherin. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a asimilarlo porque en ese mismo momento vio pasar la snitch a unos metros de él. Tuvo el tiempo justo para dirigir su escoba hacia la pelota antes de que Harry pasara casi rozándolo.  
  
Draco salió disparado detrás del moreno olvidándose por un momento de su reciente pacto de amistad y pensando en derribarlo de la escoba, pero luego decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle fuera de juego por otros métodos que probablemente tendrían mejores resultados. Así que aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la altura de Harry y cuando el Gryffindor empezaba a estirar la mano para alcanzar la snitch, le dijo al oído lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera  
  
-¿Sabes que desde ángulo tu trasero gana mucho, Potter?  
  
El tiempo que Harry tardó en reaccionar ante esa frase fue todo lo que el Slytherin necesitó para hacerse con la snitch ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Las protestas de los espectadores escarlata quedaron eclipsadas por el rugido de júbilo que inundó toda la grada de Slytherin, donde daban el partido por ganado. Sin embargo la voz de Oliver Wood se escuchó una vez más por encima del griterío  
  
-Atención...Prestarme atención todos por favor!!!- el ruido cesó al escuchar al comentarista y cientos de miradas se dirigieron hacia el palco donde Oliver y los jefes de ambas casas hablaban con la señora Hooch- El árbitro me comunica que el último tanto marcado por el equipo de Gryffindor se produjo antes de que la snitch fuera atrapada y por tanto fue válido. Así que...por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts...ha habido un empate!!!  
  
Un murmullo se extendió por las gradas del campo mientras todos intentaban confirmar que habían escuchado correctamente, cuando los catorce jugadores aterrizaron y se dirigieron hacia la grada de los profesores. Querían constatar el resultado de primera mano y el asentimiento de la señora Hooch fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que lo que había dicho Wood era cierto  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento provocando que todos los asistentes acallaran sus comentarios y toda la atención fue puesta en él desde el primer momento en que empezó a hablar  
  
-Como ha dicho Wood es la primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts que se da un empate entre las casas y he de decir que la normativa del juego recoge la posibilidad de que haya empate y el resultado es completamente válido, así que ambas casas aumentarán sus puntos en la misma medida. Así mismo, la tradicional celebración que el equipo ganador hace en la sala común de su casa, en esta ocasión será sustituída por una celebración conjunta en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Dumbledore se sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de los jugadores, mientras pensaba que esa sería una buena oportunidad para fomentar el compañerismo entre las dos casas rivales por excelencia, ignorando la cara de satisfacción del capitán de Slytherin  
  
-¿Crees que eso es una buena idea?- le susurró McGonagall a su lado con un deje de preocupación en el rostro  
  
-Eso espero Minerva...Eso espero  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sííí!!!Acabé el partido!!!!Viva yo!!!Repito que ha sido lo que más me ha costado escribir de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora uu Así que si no os gusta lo siento xo x muxo que me digáis que es una basura no conseguiréis deprimirme :)  
  
Y por cierto, no esperéis otro partido en lo que resta de fic ¬¬  
  
Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias,etc...Reviews  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Keiko-cvl: bueno, lo del talento no t lo voy a negar, no...y lo del arte...pues tampoco hija, no vamos a ser modestos Pero lo de ser buena amiga, creo q todavia puedo aprender bastante de una pervertida conocida como Kei...No creo q la conozcas, pero deberías, xq con solo hablar con ella te alegra el dia x muy mal q estés y no puedes hacer otra cosa q quererla más y más y más...y bueno, que si tienes la oportunidad ya sabes lo q hacer ;)  
  
Katerina Black: y lo guapisimo q debe d estar Draco sonriendo así Eso es lo bueno de escribir fics je je  
  
Mirug: t aseguro q agradezco iwal los 500 "sigue" que uno solo Y bueno, me alegra mucho que te gusten tanto Sarah y Alyssa, porque como comprenderás al estar inventados por mí, me hace mucha más ilusión que os puedan gustar n.n En cuanto a lo de si soy Gryffindor o Slytherin tengo que comunicarte que soy oficialmente de la casa de las serpientes (y digo oficialmente xq allí me colocó el sombrero) así que...tendrás que quedarte con el papel de Sarah ;)  
  
Amonite: bueno la verdad tengo que decir que no leí el fic que me indicas pero bueno, no entiendo por qué el hecho de q x una vez gane Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor...De todas formas ya ves cómo quedó la cosa, y t agradezco tu comentario. Bsos :)  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: tú crees que Draco ya lo tiene en sus garras?? Pues yo creo que se lo va a tener que trabajar todavía bastante con Harry je je ¬¬ Y ya me encargaré yo de eso ;)  
  
Amaly Malfoy: de verdad que no creo que Draco pueda ser más arrogante de lo que es ahora UU Pero x otra parte eso es parte de su encanto así que tampoco nos quejamos Muy segura te veo yo de que Draco va a ganar la apuesta, quién sabe...  
  
Sassyblack: te agradezco mucho el review y a mí también me encanta ver a Draco en ese papel de seductor fatal Espero poder seguir explotando esa faceta suya y poner más situaciones divertidas con el pobre Harry  
  
Fallen Fan: bonito detalle el de felicitar a Harry y a Rowling y además fuiste la única que se dio cuenta Y no hace falta que te mueras por saber qué pasa, que como ves ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo ;) Muchísimas gracias x tu review. Bsos  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Gracias x tus comentarios n.n  
  
Murtilla: todos los rr por cortitos que sean son igualmente bien recibidos así q no t preocupes En cuanto a la conversación de Sarah y Aly con esos dos ya llegará, así que espero que sigas leyendo la historia ;)  
  
Serendipity-789: pues como ves no ganó ninguno de los dos equipos aunque no haya desaparecido la snitch Gracias x tu review y x tu opinión al respecto  
  
Malena: pos aquí tienes otro capítulo chica, y espero que también te haya gustado  
  
Azalea: pues Sarah y Aly no se traen otra cosa que el odio entre las casas y bueno, lo de ser cada una la mejor amiga de Harry y Draco respectivamente...Por así decirlo sería algo así como el odio que se tienen desde siempre Hermione y Pansy, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Al final no ganó Slytherin xo ya ves que x lo menos tampoco ganó Gryffindor ;)  
  
Jack Dawson: Oh no!!Ya estoy empezando a echar de menos los reviews de "Me ha gustado. Bsos" Je je, no te preocupes chica que aunque sólo me pusieras una palabra te lo agradecería exactamente iwal que si me pusieras la Biblia en verso así que...Gracias por dedicar una parte de tu valioso tiempo a escribirme ;)  
  
KomodoKiller: Bonito nick, sip...yo creo que es tan bueno que xa celebrarlo podías tirarte x una ventana, ne?? bueeeeeno, ya procuraré que aparezcan más personajes de mi invención...La verdad me estoy planteando seriamente el ponerle un profesor en prácticas a Severus (Snape xa ti ¬¬), pero ya lo decidiré más adelante...En cuanto a lo de escribir tan bien no t lo niego, no...lástima que el mérito no sea mío...me viene de familia ;)  
  
Alejandra: pues me alegra que consideres que escribo bien y te agradezco muchisimo tu review. Bsos  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;) 


	8. Bajo la luz de la luna

La apuesta  
  
Bien, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero espero que os consuele el saber que ya tengo asumido que voy a pudrirme en el Infierno, Purgatorio...donde más os plazca '  
  
La verdad es que no pude actualizar antes, y mucho me temo que a partir de ahora tardaré algo más de una semana en actualizar (espero que no más de dos semanas porque si no estaréis en vuestro pleno derecho de hacerme lo que queráis), pero por lo menos ya quedáis avisados y no os pilla por sorpresa.  
  
Y aquí un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que no sé la razón pero si tengo que ser sincera es el capítulo que más me gusta de todos los que llevo escritos hasta el momento, y eso que lo había empezado con la intención de escribir algo y me salió completamente distinto a la idea que tenía...Pero bueno, espero que a vosotros también os guste (no digo que tanto como a mí), pero por lo menos que la espera haya valido la pena  
  
Y lo de siempre, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto  
  
Ya no me enrollo más...Pero mira que soy cotorra, eh?? uu  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo ocho: "Bajo la luz de la luna"  
  
-Harry...-Sarah entró en el cuarto de sus compañeros de curso para encontrarse únicamente a un chico moreno mirándose en el espejo con la vista perdida, como si ni siquiera estuviera prestando atención a las alabanzas que en ese momento le dirigía el instrumento en cuestión -¿No piensas bajar? Todos te están esperando  
  
Después de unos instantes más, el chico pareció reaccionar y giró la vista hacia su amiga, quien se encontraba al lado de la puerta  
  
-Claro, bajaré en seguida, no hace falta que me esperes...  
  
-Harry...- esta vez Sarah se adentró más en la estancia, hasta quedar a poca distancia de su amigo, que volvía a tener la mirada fija en el espejo -Oye Harry, sé que algo te preocupa...Si se trata del hecho de no haber cogido la snitch no tienes por qué...  
  
-Estoy bien Sarah, en serio -Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a la castaña, quien a pesar de este gesto no pareció completamente convencida de lo que le acababa de decir el chico -Acabo de arreglarme y bajo en un minuto  
  
-Como quieras- y diciendo esto la chica salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solo al moreno  
  
Harry se quedó un rato más de pie, viendo el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo que Seamus había conseguido meter de contrabando en el colegio, alegando que ahora que eran adolescentes debían estar siempre impecables para sus numerosas "admiradoras", y tras esos instantes se dirigió hacia su cama y se tumbó en ella. La verdad era que sí estaba así por el incidente de la snitch, pero no por el hecho de no haber conseguido atrapar la pelota en cuestión, sino por la razón por la cual había fallado a favor de Slytherin.  
  
"¿Sabes que desde este ángulo tu trasero gana mucho, Potter?" Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como burlándose de él. ¿Qué había pretendido Malfoy al decirle eso? ¿Distraerle? ¿Y no podría haberle distraído de otra manera?  
  
Pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente preocupaba al moreno, sino el hecho en sí de que Malfoy había conseguido su objetivo. ¿Por qué ese simple comentario le había descolocado tanto?

Cuando Harry había entrado en el Gran Comedor se había quedado bastante sorprendido ante la decoración del lugar. Dumbledore se las había arreglado para que todo el salón luciera con los colores de las dos casas que se habían enfrentado en el campo de quidditch, y Harry pudo distinguir entre los presentes a muchos de los integrantes de ambas casas, cuando una voz consiguió llamar su atención  
  
-Eh Harry!!!  
  
Harry se acercó al grupo donde se encontraban todos sus amigos conversando junto al resto de los integrantes del equipo de los leones  
  
-Chico, ya era hora de que bajaras  
  
-Oye, que tampoco he tardado tanto- se excusó Harry mientras alcanzaba una bebida de una de las mesas y se unía a la conversación que en esos momentos estaban manteniendo Ron y Oliver sobre el partido  
  
-Ciertamente el equipo de Slytherin ha mejorado mucho, pero yo creo que estaban más pendientes de jugarle una mala pasada a Gryffindor que del propio juego  
  
-Mmmm, pues yo pienso que Malfoy sigue siendo un estúpido integral y que no es capaz de llevar un equipo como Dios manda -Ron dio otro sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano y luego se giró hacia el chico que acababa de llegar -¿tú que piensas Harry?  
  
Harry miró a Ron durante unos instantes pensando en lo que iba a responder, justo cuando llegó Sarah y se llevó a Oliver a bailar, distrayendo así la atención de todos  
  
-Eh Harry!- Hermione llegó justo después de que Oliver se fuera con Sarah -¿te vienes a bailar?  
  
El chico se sorprendió un poco ante la petición de su amiga, pero luego miró a Ron y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no reírse ante la cara que tenía su amigo, quien parecía dispuesto a arrancarle alguna parte del cuerpo si le decía que s  
  
-Errr...ahora no me apetece, prefiero estar un poco por aquí hablando con los demás...¿Por qué no bailas con Ron? Justo ahora me estaba comentando las ganas que tenía de bailar  
  
-¿Qué? Pero si yo no...  
  
Ron enmudeció ante la cara de la muchacha que esperaba la respuesta del mismo, así que con una última mirada a su anteriormente "amigo" jurándole venganza se dirigió con la chica hacia el centro del salón, donde había un pequeño espacio que algunas parejas habían aprovechado para bailar al ritmo de la suave música que se oía en la sala, y que parecía provenir de los propios estandartes que decoraban el lugar.  
  
Harry sonrió al ver cómo un muy sonrojado Ron y una no tan sonrojada Hermione se ponían a bailar en medio de las otras parejas. Seamus y Dean habían sacado también a bailar a Parvati y Lavender, y Oliver y Sarah aún seguían en la improvisada pista, así que el chico decidió salir un poco del castillo a tomar el aire. Seguro que al lado del lago tendría un poco más de intimidad para pensar mejor, y no parecía que nadie fuera a echarle en falta durante la próxima media hora.  
  
La poca luz que llegaba desde el Gran Comedor acompañó a Harry durante todo el camino hacia el lago que se extendía a un lado del castillo, y cuándo ésta fue insuficiente para distinguir la superficie del agua, las estrellas suplieron su papel y le indicaron a Harry el recorrido, cuya meta era aquel lugar donde se reflejaban las mismas. Y cuando el chico se encontraba a punto de llegar a su destino, no fue sino la estela de la pálida luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno la que le indicó que no estaba solo. La silueta de una esbelta figura se recortaba cerca del lago.  
  
Harry se acercó un poco más intentando averiguar quién se habría alejado del bullicio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor, a la vez que procuraba no ser visto, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que de aquél que tenía más motivos que nadie para celebrar el partido de la tarde.  
  
Malfoy se encontraba mirando la superficie cristalina como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera realmente interesante, pero eso no fue lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención de Harry. No había que ser un genio para saber que Malfoy era realmente muy guapo, y en ese mismo castillo había una horda de féminas y hombres que podrían jurarlo sin dudarlo un segundo, pero en ese momento Draco Malfoy no era guapo, ni siquiera era atractivo...en ese momento Draco Malfoy era sencillamente hermoso. La poca luz de la luna menguante se reflejaba en el cabello del chico provocando que en vez del rubio platino que era realmente, pareciera más bien que su pelo fuera del mismo color plateado del que se volvían sus ojos cuando la luz proveniente de algún punto jugaba con ellos, y la soledad de la que parecía estar rodeado, acentuada más aún por el lugar donde se encontraba, le daba una apariencia casi irreal.  
  
Harry se quedó un rato más observando en silencio a la persona que en apenas una semana se había convertido en un inquilino habitual de sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta avanzó un paso más hacia el árbol tras el cual se encontraba oculto, provocando de esta forma que una ramita que se encontraba en el suelo se partiera ruidosamente bajo su pie, y llamando la atención de la única persona que como él, se encontraba fuera del castillo  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí? -Draco sacó su varita rápidamente al escuchar el ruido que había provenido de algún sitio cerca de donde él se encontraba, y justo cuando se disponía a comenzar a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra, una figura apareció de detrás del árbol que se encontraba más cerca al lago, llamando su atención  
  
Al escuchar la pregunta de Malfoy, Harry decidió que era mejor descubrirse, antes de que fuera el propio chico el que fuera a buscarle. Lo primero que el moreno vio al salir de su escondite fue al rubio que había sacado su varita dispuesto a utilizarla en caso necesario, pero cuando el Slytherin pareció reconocerle bajó la mano donde la empuñaba, dando a entender con ese gesto que no pensaba atacarle. Irónico que si eso mismo hubiera sucedido en los últimos seis años la cosa hubiera acabado de seguro con dos camas libres menos en la enfermería del colegio  
  
-¿Potter?- Draco sonrió con satisfacción al reconocer al chico que sin duda había provocado el ruido. Si Harry se hubiera propuesto ponerle las cosas en bandeja para que pudiera salirse con la suya, no lo habría hecho mejor.  
  
Cuando Draco bajó a la fiesta con los demás Slytherin se llevó una gran desilusión al comprobar que el chico de ojos verdes no se encontraba allí, así que después de un rato prefirió salir a pasear y alejarse así de las personas que no hacían más que alabarle por su perfecta jugada. Si ellos supieran...  
  
-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, o es que te habías quedado observando mi perfección? -cierto era que había enterrado el hacha de guerra, temporalmente claro está, con el chico frente a él, pero no por eso iba a dejar su pasatiempo favorito  
  
Harry se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio frente a él, pero fue más el hecho de cuán cerca había estado el chico de la verdad que otra cosa, así que recuperándose rápidamente, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa igual que la que el otro mostraba en su rostro  
  
-Más quisieras Malfoy  
  
Los chicos permanecieron mirándose un rato más en la semipenumbra de la noche, hasta que Draco sintió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo observando al chico frente a él, y se giró nuevamente hacia el lago, esta vez para sentarse en la orilla del mismo. Al ver esto, Harry dudó por unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió y acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el Slytherin se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Buen partido, ¿cierto? - Draco dijo esto con el único fin de que Harry le reclamara la jugada que había utilizado para distraerle de la snitch, para así comenzar con la seducción del chico, pero ese reclamo nunca lleg  
  
-Sí...la verdad es que creo que no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo  
  
Al escuchar esto, Draco se giró sorprendido para mirar al moreno que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando el lago como instantes antes se encontraba haciendo él, y el rubio no pudo más que seguir observando a aquel chico al que había odiado por años. La calmada superficie del lago se reflejaba en los ojos esmeraldas de una forma que los hacía brillar más que nunca, acentuando la hermosura de los que éstos hacían gala, y el siempre revuelto cabello del muchacho enmarcaba el moreno rostro, consiguiendo que Harry pareciera aún más atractivo de lo que ya era de por sí. El Slytherin no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando embelesado el rostro del chico que se encontraba a su lado, pero cuando se dio cuenta y quiso girar nuevamente su vista hacia el frente, Harry volteó a verlo y ya no pudo hacerlo. Nuevamente verde y plata se cruzaron en un silencioso duelo...nuevamente Draco sintió lo que había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez al chico parado frente a él, y justo cuando el rubio iba a replicar algo para conseguir alejar de su cuerpo esa sensación, Harry ladeó aún más la cabeza y aún mirando al chico sonrió...mejor dicho...le sonrió...¿Pero por qué ya no se sentía igual que las otras veces que Harry le había sonreído?  
  
-Será mejor que volvamos, seguro que se preguntan dónde estamos  
  
Harry se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, y como si ese gesto fuese una rutina más en su vida diaria, le tendió la mano a un todavía confundido Draco Malfoy, quien no pudo hacer más que aceptarla hasta que se hubo incorporado del todo.  
  
Una vez en pie, el rubio se quedó mirando la espalda del chico que ya se había puesto en marcha, y tras unos instantes en los que pareció reaccionar, se dispuso a seguir al moreno hasta alcanzarle, dirigiéndose así juntos hacia el castillo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y se acabó nn Ya digo que a partir de ahora tardaré un poquito más en actualizar pero espero que la cosa merezca la pena  
  
Y cómo no, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario...mis queridos rr  
  
Contestación a los rr:

  
Black Kymera: lo primero, me alegro que la idea de la celebración conjunta te haya parecido original porque ese era mi objetivo (claramente je je ), en cuanto a lo de que Slytherin estuviera lento, la idea que tenía desde el principio era la del empate, lo cual significaba que un equipo debía sacar una ventaja de 150 puntos (lo cual me parece una pasada ya que estamos), así que tuve que poner lo de la coordinación como excusa, pero la verdad es que yo misma creo que quedó demasiado forzado ;; En fin, que vaya rollo que te solté en un momento ' Gracias por tus comentarios ;)  
  
serendipity-789: pues tendré en cuenta lo del ayudante de Severus, pero quizás me acabe inclinando por una chica que le saque de quicio cada 5 minutos, creo que para desastre ya tiene bastante con el pobre Neville (con lo que quiero yo a Severus y lo que le hago sufrir uu)  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: pues porque Harry en el papel de inocente acosado por un seductor fatal Draco es sencillamente adorable je je, y porque somos malas Pero ya me encargaré yo de que espabile un poco  
  
Jack Dawson: naaaa, tus mensajes cortos o largos siempre me llegan al alma ;) Draco tramposo?? Noooo, sólo Harry que se desconcentra por nada...Mira que perder la concentración sólo xq el tio más sexy del colegio te diga que tienes un buen culo...  
  
OlgaxTomFelton: pues me alegra que te haya gustado el partido xq NO pienso hacer otro en mi vida ;; Sé que ya lo dije 500 veces xo casi entro en depresión y te aseguro que no exagero,en fin...Gracias x el review wapetona. Bsos :)  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: pues te diré que la frasecita me costó lo mio eh?? Porque a mi mente calenturienta sólo le venían frases bastantes más subiditas de tono, que en vez de hacer perder la concentración a Harry le hubieran enviado directamente a la enfermería al caerse de la escoba  
  
Katerina-Black: yo también concuerdo con lo del trasero de Harry je je, aunque el de Draco tampoco debía estar mal no...tendremos que ponerlo en otro capítulo desde otro ángulo para comparar  
  
Lady of Chesire: enganchada?? Caray no sabía que mi fic fuese tan bueno...je je, en cuanto a lo de Harry y Draco me parece q si quieres saberlo ya sabes lo que te queda ;)  
  
Murtilla: bueno, vamos a ir por partes que si no se me olvidan cosas. Lo primero, me parece que está claro lo que se trae Draco con el pobre Harry (pobre??ya quisiera una que me sé yo que Draco la acosara cof cof) y nuestro queridísimo Gryffindor (en realidad sólo querido xq tomarse esas confianzas con mi Draco... ¬¬) ya espibalará ;) En cuanto a Blaise y a Aly no están saliendo, lo único que ella está enamorada de él, así que ya se verá cómo acaba la cosa, pero agradezco mucho tu opinión.Bsos  
  
Miho Sakura Kaiba: pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste y que me dejes tu opinión :)  
  
Fallen Fan: buf, pues me alegra de veras que te haya gustado cómo relaté el partido, porque mira que me costó...Y si te soy sincera a mí también me encantó Oliver como comentarista, porque si te digo los nombres que se me pasaron por la cabeza...mejor no preguntes ¬¬ Bsos wapa  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Je je, nadie duda que Draco es hábil para todo Je je y te aseguro que tu comentario, al igual que el de todos los que me lo envían, lo tendré muy en cuenta en el desenlace de la historia...Y qué decirte de estos dos!!!Si es que están hechos el uno para el otro (a falta de que Draco se enamore de mí, claro está) Pero qué se le va a hacer...Dios, ya estoy delirando ;; En fin, es de familia así que no hay que asustarte más de la cuenta...Dios, sigo delirando uu Mejor lo dejo aquí ' Gracias por el review ;)  
  
Frine: pues gracias chica :) Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y ya se irán dando más situaciones entre estos dos  
  
Cerdo Volador: gracias por lo del partido, y de seguro que el nuevo método Malfoy de distracción se patentará en breves je je. Ja ne nn  
  
Amazona Verde: pues aquí los nuevos avances de estos dos cabezotas (créeme a mí que lo sé yo ¬¬) Sigue leyendo la historia y deja tus comentarios :)  
  
Chels: me parece a mí que cuando pones que es difícil escoger entre Gryffindor y Slytherin quieres decir que es difícil elegir entre los bombones que representan a cada casa (veánse nuestro dragoncito y el morenazo de ojos verdes ¬¬) Y eso sí que es comprensible...naaaa...yo me quedo con mi rubio sexy Draco...No es por desprestigiar a Harry pero me van los malos  
  
Azalea: pues yo tampoco sé cómo creyó Minerva que el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor y entrenador del mismo iba a ser imparcial...pero qué quieres chica...una que es demasiado inocente nn Y ya viste lo que pasó en la fiesta y sí, soy mala lo sé, pero así la cosa es más interesante, no?? Gracias x el review wapetona ;)  
  
Mirug: Oye!!! Que pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes es todo un orgullo, así que alégrate chica (no ves que podemos ir x la noxe a la habitación de Draco y violarle??? Y Snape no nos quita puntos aunque le destrocemos la clase je je Si es que hay que buscarle el lado positivo a todo ) Y bueno lo de que estás loca...ya sabes...únete al club ;) Y por cierto, cuando inventes la canción me pasarás una copia no?? Bsazos nn

Luxx: pues me alegra muxo que mi historia esté consiguiendo que te guste esta pareja, porque ciertamente una vez que empiezan a gustarte ya no los dejas escapar X cierto ya que estamos...cuándo piensas publicar un nuevo capi de tu historia?? Porque me has dejado a cuadros y quiero ver qué pasa, así que ya sabes. De todas formas se agradece el review ;) Muakis

Conacha: pues creo que ya somos dos las que nos distraeríamos de tan sólo ver a Draco....encima de la el pelo al viento....Ejem, que me salgo del tema...Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Bsos

Hermi16: pues ya ves chica...dentro de poco tendrás escenas de las dos parejitas en acción...y no me refiero con eso a "demasiada" acción que conste (esa viene más adelante ) Así que ya me dirás lo que te pareció el capi. Ja ne ;)

Kanoe Middlenight: me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando tanto y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Bsazos wapetona nn

Y eso es todo  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	9. Castigo compartido

La apuesta  
  
Si he de ser sincera no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuándo actualicé por última vez, pero espero no haberme pasado de las dos semanas, y si es así lo lamento mucho pero no pude antes con todo el lío de empezar el instituto y todo eso u.u  
  
Pero bueno, que aún así espero no fallar a la hora de actualizar así que espero que el próximo capítulo esté subido antes de las dos semanas n.n  
  
Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo nueve: "Castigo compartido"  
  
Al comenzar la semana siguiente, en el ambiente todavía se podía percibir la resaca del partido que se había celebrado el viernes y de la posterior fiesta, donde para sorpresa de todos no se había producido ninguna disputa entre alumnos de las dos casas que se habían enfrentado en el primer partido de la temporada  
  
-Draco!!!- Blaise y Alyssa se juntaron al chico rubio que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde el guardabosques les esperaba para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los de Hufflepuff  
  
Draco hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo para los recién llegados, quienes continuaron con la conversación que habían comenzado al salir del castillo y cuyo tema principal era la "manía" de Zabini de aprovechar cualquier descuido de Alyssa para meterle mano en cuanto podía. Pero el otro Slytherin no les prestó atención y siguió su camino dándole vueltas al mismo tema que no había podido alejar de su mente durante los últimos días...los últimos dos días, para ser más exactos.  
  
Draco no dejaba de pensar en su encuentro con el Chico de Oro en el lago. Cuando se encontraba él solo en el lugar, antes de que el moreno llegase, Draco había aprovechado ese momento para darle vueltas al siguiente paso que daría con el Gryffindor. Pero cuando Harry había aparecido y tras dirigirse unas cuantas pullas se habían sentado juntos en la orilla del lago...  
  
Draco se maldijo mentalmente por lo que había sentido en ese instante, y más aún por seguir dándole vueltas. Le parecía ridículo el hecho de haberse pasado los últimos días repasando lo ocurrido pero...cuando estaba allí, con Harry a su lado, Draco había sentido cómo una sensación de calma y tranquilidad le embargaba, sensación que no había notado cuando se encontraba solo. No, el Slytherin estaba seguro de que no fue hasta que Harry llegó cuando se sintió así. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Sentirse tranquilo con su enemigo declarado desde hacía cinco años al lado? Por mucho teatro que Draco estuviera haciendo para hacer creer al moreno que su rivalidad había desaparecido, él sabía la verdad. Todo aquello no era más que una forma de ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Blaise, para demostrarle quién era el mejor de los dos. Pero entonces, ¿qué había sido lo que había sentido cuando había mirado a Harry? Podía recordar perfectamente el rostro de Harry bajo la luz de la luna, junto al lago...le había parecido tan...frágil. Sí, esa era la palabra. Allí sentado Harry no era el poderoso mago que había conseguido derrotar finalmente a Voldemort, sino un chico que, como haría cualquier otro, se abrazaba ligeramente debido al frío que le provocaba la suave brisa que soplaba en esos momentos.  
  
-Zabini!!- el grito lanzado por Alyssa sacó a Draco momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, y se encontró porque ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cabaña, donde frente a ellos un sonriente Hagrid ya se encontraba hablando con los alumnos de Hufflepuff que habían llegado.  
  
Draco sonrió ligeramente cuando Blaise pasó corriendo a su lado perseguido por una muy enfadada Aly, quien por sus gritos daba a entender que el chico había tenido otro de sus "deslices". Dracó les miró divertido mientras sin poder evitarlo le invadía un poco de tristeza . Blaise y Alyssa eran las dos únicas personas a las que él consideraba amigos de verdad. Siempre habían estado ahí para él y el rubio creía firmemente en que seguiría siendo así, al igual que él estaría para ellos. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir envidia por ellos. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos...Eso claro, cuando el despistado de Blaise se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por la chica a la que seguía tratando de evitar entre risas. Y Draco estaba seguro de que una vez juntos ya nada los podría separar.  
  
La pregunta era: ¿encontraría tambien él a alguien con quien compartir su vida? Alguien que no se interesara por él sólo por su fortuna, por su fama o por su físico...Alguien que le comprendiera, que le apoyara, que le quisiera, con quien se sintiera seguro a su lado...  
  
La imagen de un chico de ojos verdes volvió esta vez a la mente de Draco con más claridad que nunca consiguiendo que por un instante el rubio detuviera su marcha. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ahora? Definitavemente el haberse pasado el fin de semana repasando lo sucedido durante la celebración no le había sentado nada bien.  
  
ººººº  
  
- Potter creí que eso sería imposible pero su último trabajo ha sido aún peor que el anterior  
  
Harry alargó la mano con una mueca de fastidio para recoger el trabajo que en esos momentos le tendía Snape sólo para comprobar que por mucho que le fastidiara, el profesor tenía razón. Mientras seguía mirando con resignación su trabajo, sólo fue consciente a medias de cómo Snape se había parado en el otro extremo del aula para alabar el perfecto trabajo de Malfoy en alto, cuando la voz de un enfadado Ron le distrajo  
  
-Otro trabajo suspenso -el pelirrojo suspiró mientras miraba desde al lado de Harry a la mesa donde Hermione se encontraba sentada con Sarah -Y Hermione seguro que tiene otro diez. La próxima vez le diré a Sarah que la distraiga mientras le cambio el trabajo  
  
-Ron!- Harry le miró con la cara que le hubiera puesto Hermione al escuchar eso y tras estar así unos segundos ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de casi toda la clase  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor - Snape ni se molestó en girarse hacia ellos de la que volvía a su sitio para comenzar la clase de ese día.  
  
Una hora después, los alumnos ya se encontraban abandonando el aula de Pociones, cuando la voz del profesor volvió a hacerse oír  
  
-Potter y Weasley, ya que les parece tan divertida mi clase seguro que les resulta igual de divertido dejar la clase como estaba antes de comenzar...y sin magia  
  
Ron iba a replicar algo pero Harry le agarró del brazo indicándole que lo mejor era que lo dejara así. Como siguieran a ese paso perderían en clase de Pociones los puntos que habían conseguido el otro día en el partido  
  
Cuando ya todos los alumnos habían abandonado el aula, Harry y Ron se dispusieron a comenzar a recoger todo lo que estaba fuera de su sitio, pero cuando llevaban menos de cinco minutos con eso, un exaltado Oliver Wood apareció por la puerta  
  
-Ron!!- el chico se acercó al pelirrojo que le miraba sorprendido hasta llegar donde se encontraban él y Harry -Ron!! Tienes que venir conmigo, me he pasado toda la noche concepcionando una jugada que nos ayudará a ganar el siguiente partido...Bueno, que os ayudará a vosotros dado que yo ya no soy del equipo -Oliver pareció un poco decepcionado cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, pero rápidamente recuperó su entusiasmo -Así que nos pasaremos toda la tarde practicándola, ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Lo siento Oliver pero no puedo  
  
-¿Cómo que no puedes? -el moreno le miró sorprendido -Te aseguro que si es por vagancia no te vas a escaquear porque me acabo de cruzar con Sarah -sus ojos brillaron por un momento mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- y Hermione y me acaban de decir que no tenéis trabajo para hoy así que...  
  
-No se trata de eso, Snape nos ha castigado a Harry y a mí y no podremos movernos de aquí hasta que el aula esté completamente...  
  
-Ve con él, Ron, yo acabo el trabajo  
  
-¿Qué? Claro que no, ya si lo hacemos los dos tendremos trabajo para por lo menos una hora, así que tú solo tardarías media tarde  
  
-Tampoco es para tanto Ron -Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo para indicarle que estaba más que decidido y que ya no conseguiría que cambiara de opinión -Además, como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor te pido...es más...te exijo que vayas a entrenar -Harry acompañó eso último con un leve guiño que Ron recibió con otra sonrisa  
  
-Entonces todo bien -Oliver agarró a Ron y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Harry, quien tras unos instantes retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción de Oliver  
  
Un cuarto de hora después y cuando Harry estaba limpiando otro de los calderos, notó cómo alguien entraba en el aula donde él se encontraba, pero no se giró hasta que escuchó la voz de la persona que ahora se encontraba con él  
  
-¿Haciendo tareas extras para ver si Snape te sube la nota?  
  
-Muy gracioso Malfoy -Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada al Slytherin, pero pronto volvió a su tarea  
  
Sin embargo el rubio le siguió observando un rato más, hasta que finalmente Harry se giró y le miró sonriente  
  
-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, o es que te habías quedado observando mi perfección?  
  
Malfoy se sorprendió un poco pero al instante sonrió recordando claramente las palabras que le había dicho al Gryffindor en el lago. Los chicos siguieron mirándose un rato más, hasta que Malfoy apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la parte que aún quedaba sin limpiar del aula  
  
-¿No se suponía que Weasley debía ayudarte?  
  
-Ron ha tenido que irse  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-No se ha escaqueado Malfoy, si es eso lo que estás pensando- Harry notó claramente el tono de burla que había utilizado el Slytherin  
  
-Oh no, nunca pensé eso...- esta vez el tono fue más evidente que antes, pero Harry decidió ignorarlo y seguir trabajando, mientras Draco se sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas para observar al chico, quien tras unos instantes dejó lo que estaba haciendo para encarar nuevamente al rubio,  
  
-Oye Malfoy no es por echarte, pero a no ser que pienses ayudarme te agradecería que te fueras, porque si no no terminaré ni para la hora de cenar, y creo que ya tengo bastante  
  
El moreno volvió una vez más al trabajo, y cuando escuchó cómo el Slytherin se levantaba suspiró tranquilo ante el pensamiento de poder trabajar finalmente. No es que la presencia de Draco le molestara, pero no era muy agradable notar cómo no te quitaba la vista de encima mientras tenías que realizar ese tipo de trabajo. O eso quería creer...  
  
-No puedo creerme que sigas vivo después de haber tenido que hacer esto más de tres veces  
  
Harry se giró sorprendido hacia el chico que en vez de abandonar la mazmorra como había esperado, se encontraba en una de las mesas que aún faltaban por limpiar, recogiendo todo lo que había quedado después de haber realizado la poción de ese día  
  
-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
  
-Bueno, no es que yo personalmente lo haya hecho muchas veces como para poder constatarlo pero...me parece que estoy limpiando- el rubio no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa para acompañar la mirada sarcástica que en esos momentos dirigía al Gryffindor  
  
-Me refería a por qué estás limpiando -Harry notó claramente como el rubor subía a sus mejillas al escuchar la clara burla del chico frente a él, maldiciéndose por no haber formulado la pregunta apropiada la primera vez  
  
-Creí que necesitabas ayuda -Draco tiró los restos de unos ingredientes y volvió al lado del moreno -Además esa fue la condición que me pusiste para quedarme, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, que en esos momentos le dirigía otra de las sonrisas que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver, y que ahora se encontraba limpiando otra de las mesas que aún faltaban por hacer.  
  
-Por cierto Harry... - cuando faltaba poco para que el sitio quedara listo y se pudieran ir, Draco se giró hacia el moreno que estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas que quedaban por el medio, y que al escuchar al rubio se giró él también para mirarle  
  
Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar cómo el Slytherin le llamaba por el nombre dado que mientras trabajaban habían estado hablando de cosas banales como el colegio o los profesores y el rubio no había parado de llamarle por el nombre, cosa que si había que ser sincero y sin saber exactamente por qué, no le molestaba en absoluto  
  
-Si tienes tantos problemas con Pociones, yo podría ayudarte -Draco siguió mirando a Harry para ver su reacción. La verdad era que cuando había decidido ayudar al Gryffindor lo había hecho con el único propósito de poder plantearle lo que le acababa de decir, pero nunca había pensado que se lo pudiera pasar tan...bien. No es que le gustara limpiar ni mucho menos, pero en el tiempo que había pasado con Harry habían estado hablando bastante y la verdad era agradable hablar con el chico una vez olvidados los insultos y las discusiones. Incluso el moreno no le había reclamado ninguna vez por haberle llamado por el nombre durante toda la tarde, y hasta se habían reído de vez en cuando, cuando coincidían en la opinión que tenían sobre un profesor, como el pésimo gusto de la profesora Trelawney a la hora de escoger la ropa.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- Harry se sorprendió cuando el Slytherin le hizo la propuesta, pero bueno, después de todo ya no eran enemigos, ¿no? Y estaba bastante claro que el moreno necesitaría algo de ayuda si no quería reprobar la materia. Por un instante se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione. Ella siempre era la persona que le ayudaba cuando tenía alguna duda de Pociones o cuando necesitaba que alguien le corrigiera un trabajo, pero la sola idea de poder trabajar con Malfoy y llegar a conocerle mejor...  
  
-Claro, así de la que te ayudo también puedo repasar  
  
Harry sonrió al chico y tras recoger sus cosas los dos salieron de la mazmorra y siguieron caminando juntos por un rato, hasta que Malfoy se detuvo frente a uno de los pasillos, que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin  
  
-Bueno, ya nos veremos -el rubio se giró para continuar su travesía, pero el sonido de una voz hizo que se detuviera sorprendido y se girara, sólo para alcanzar a ver la espalda del chico que en esos momentos se alejaba corriendo de all  
  
Malfoy siguió mirando fijamente al mismo punto incluso cuando Harry ya había desaparecido, y sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando unos alumnos de primero de Slytherin pasaron a su lado. Entonces el rubio se giró nuevamente y siguió su camino hacia su casa  
  
"Gracias por todo, Draco"  
  
Continuará...  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
Y listo No sé que tal habrá quedado este capítulo así que espero vuestras opiniones, y ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia...reviews ;)  
  
Contestación a los rr:  
  
serendipity-789: pues ojalá todo el mundo opine igual que tú con respecto a las actualizaciones, porque encima ahora que empieza el insti lo tengo más difícil todavía, pero intentaré hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para no fallar a las actualizaciones. Gracias x el review. Bsos  
  
Jack Dawson: pues como ves en este capítulo y a partir de ahora se irá viendo cada vez más, Draco empieza a sentir algo x Harry, aunque él todavía va a tardar en darse cuenta je je ¬¬  
  
Drucila-Sly: bueno pues lo del baile no es x no decírtelo pero ni siquiera yo sé lo que va a pasar así que temo que no puedo adelantarte nada ' En cuanto a lo de Sirius y Remus, bueno, espero que haya quedado bastante claro que están juntos (y revueltos ), y como, personalmente, forman mi pareja preferida pues intentaré que salgan bastante en el fic. Si tienes cualquier otra duda ya sabes lo que hacer :) Bsos  
  
Cerdo Volador: pues muxas gracias chica, da gusto recibir rr como el tuyo, y se agradece que pienses así respecto a lo de actualizar. Sigue opinando ): bueno, pues como para responder a tu review necesitaría una tarde entera, me he decantado por dejar aparte las incoherencias que pusiste, así que técnicamente tendría que responderte a...a ver a ver...seguro que en todo esto hay algo con una mínima parte de coherencia...mmm...sigo buscando...ah sí!,la parte esa donde dices que tengo talento...pues eso no se dice muchacha, ya lo sabemos ¬¬...y a ver..."buen fic y mejor escritora aún"...eso también se sabe je je...En cuanto a lo de ninfómana me parece que has debido confundirme con otra de las locas esas que pululan x ahí, xq he de decirte que aquí una es casta, pura y sobretodo decente, así que...  
  
Bueno, y ahora a contestar al review de verdad Q t enganché a Gravi? pues ya iba siendo hora chiquilla, a ver si no con quién iba a irme yo a las orgías esas famosas ., y no eres influenciable, sencillamente eres inteligente y sabes apreciar las...errr...cualidades masculinas en cuanto las ves (véase x poner un ejemplo, Eiri en tanga...a ver quién no se engancha así) En cuanto a lo de so guarra ya hablaremos ¬¬ Así que mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi kei, mi koi (je je, ves?luego dices d gravi), muxísimas gracias x el review que ya sabes la ilusión que me hacen esas palabras tan dulces y bonitas que me dices (putón, guarra, asquerosa, pervertida...lo típico) y se agradece también que hayas parado de...ejem...durante 5 min para escribirlo. Bsazos preciosa ;)  
  
Murtilla: lamento lo de las actualizaciones xo no me queda otra, espero tardar lo menos posible así que pido un poquito de paciencia...En cuanto a las dos preguntas que me haces, Harry sí se dio cuenta de que Draco lo miraba, y fue cuando se giró para sonreírle, y me temo que a Draco todavía le importa más ganar la apuesta que cualquier otra cosa, así que ya se verá lo que pasa. Gracias x el review. Bsos  
  
Conacha: pues me alegra muxo que te haya gustado el capítulo, no sabes lo que me anima saber eso, así que muchísimas gracias por tu opinión y tus comentarios, y ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: ya sé que esto no es lo habitual pero tengo una pregunta para ti...¿Por qué nombras a todos por el apellido menos a Draco?? Je je, es que me hizo gracia Pues muchas gracias por el review y a ver qué me contestas ;)  
  
Azalea: pues ciertamente quería darle ese punto a la historia en el cual casi parecía más Harry el que seducía (aunque involuntariamente) y Draco el seducido, pero si el rubio quiere ganar la apuesta ya sabe lo que le queda )  
En cuanto a la escena de Draco si tú te pusiste así al leerla imagínate yo al escribirla...  
  
Chels: pues no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso, porque no sé por qué me da que tú eres una de mis lectoras más exigentes...Pues sí que está triunfando el personaje de Sarah...ya procuraré que salga más ;)  
  
Ayda merodeadora: je je, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero no haberme tardado demasiado...En cuanto a lo que me preguntas de Sarah y Aly, se trata sencillamente del odio que se tienen todos entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que sean las mejores amigas de Harry y Draco respectivamente, pues imagínate...Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y sigas opinando. Bsos  
  
luxx: bah, tú por lo de decir palabras malsonantes no te preocupes, aunque aquí mi kei tiene acaparado el cupo,en fin...Pues muxísimas gracias x lo de q este capi está a la altura del fic, xq no sabes lo feliz que me hace (Dios, negaré en cualquier momento que yo haya dixo cursilería semejante ¬¬) Así q corramos un tupido velo...Gracias x el review wapetona ;)  
  
Y eso es todo  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	10. Segunda oportunidad

La apuesta  
  
Je je...je n.ñ?? Lo siento!!! Lógicamente me retrasé más de dos semanas, pero se me juntaron muchísimas cosas y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, y encima se supone que estoy castigada sin ordenador así que es bastante difícil escribir a escondidas cada vez que mi madre sale 5 min de casa ;.;  
  
Pero bueno, que más vale tarde que nunca...Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ni siquiera pude repasarlo a ver qué tal quedó xo bueno, ya me diréis vosotras (a ver qué es eso de que el masculino sea el neutro y a nosotras que nos zurzan ¬¬)  
  
Y ya me dejo de chorradas, que encima de tardar, siempre os acabo soltando el rollo, así que...  
  
A leer  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo diez: "Segunda oportunidad"  
  
-Y...aquella que está justo al lado de Libra es la constelación de Escorpio, ¿la véis todos bien?  
  
Sirius fue comprobando uno por uno que todos los estudiantes estuvieran haciendo bien el mapa astronómico que les había mandado ese día, hasta que al cabo de una hora dio por finalizada la clase  
  
-Eh Harry, ¿te importaría ayudarme a recoger?  
  
Al escuchar a su padrino, el chico se despidió con un gesto de cabeza de Ron y Hermione, y se juntó con el hombre que ya se encontraba recogiendo los instrumentos que habían utilizado ese día.  
  
-Bueno Harry, todavía no hemos podido hablar con calma desde que comenzó el curso así que dime, ¿cómo te va todo? La verdad esperaba poder prestarte más atención de lo que estoy haciendo, pero las clases son más pesadas de lo que imaginaba y casi no tengo tiempo libre...  
  
Harry sonrió para sí preguntándose si a lo que se refería su padrino en realidad era a que no tenía tiempo para él porque el poco tiempo libre que decía tener lo pasaba con cierto profesor de DCAO, pero prefiriendo no sacar el tema, mantuvo la sonrisa  
  
-Oh claro Sirius, todo va bien  
  
-¿En serio? ¿No tienes ningún problema con ningún compañero...o profesor...o Snape? Puedes decírmelo Harry, para eso estoy aqu  
  
-Todo está bien, en serio Sirius, no tienes de qué preocuparte  
  
-Me alegra oír eso Harry  
  
Sirius dejó por un instante de mirar al joven frente a sí y casi sin darse cuenta clavó su mirada en un punto fijo del cielo, como si él estuviera observando atentamente algo que Harry no podía alcanzar a ver  
  
-¿Sabes? Hasta que abandoné Hogwarts cuando tenía un año más de los que tú tienes ahora, no me di cuenta de lo feliz que había sido aqu  
  
Harry escuchó las palabras que Sirius acababa de pronunciar como si en realidad las estuviera diciendo para él mismo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, una conocida congoja le invadió de repente, mientras el hombre continuaba hablando  
  
-No puedes imaginarte cómo era mi vida cuando era pequeño...Crecí temiendo el momento en que la carta que me señalaba oficialmente como alumno de esta escuela llegara a casa. Hogwarts representaba todo lo que yo odiaba, porque por aquel entonces estaba seguro de que si venía aquí, acabaría convirtiéndome en uno de ellos...en otro Black más...  
  
Un incómodo silencio llenó el lugar durante unos instantes, hasta que una brisa un poco más fuerte que las demás pareció despertar a Sirius de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido. Y cuando se giró para mirar a Harry, se sorprendió al ver cómo unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, volviendo aún más brillantes esos ojos verdes, que una vez más le trajeron recuerdos de una siempre sonriente pelirroja a la que antaño había llegado a querer como a una hermana.  
  
Sirius notó cómo las ganas de llorar le invadían a él también, pero esa no había sido la finalidad de haber iniciado esa conversación, así que conteniéndose, se dirigió hacia su ahijado y le abrazó fuertemente, como si de ese modo pudiera hacerle entender que todo iría bien a partir de ese momento  
  
-Todos los temores que albergaba en mi corazón cuando me subí al expreso por primera vez, desaparecieron cuando conocí a tus padres, Harry. Ellos y Remus me enseñaron en ese tiempo lo que toda mi familia no había sido capaz de hacer desde que nací, incluyendo el significado que la propia palabra implicaba  
  
Sirius separó ligeramente el rostro que ahora se enterraba en su pecho con fuerza, y cuando Harry clavó su mirada en él, Sirius le sonrió como habría hecho 16 años atrás con el propio James  
  
-Lo único que quiero que sepas es que tus padres se sentirían tremendamente orgullosos de la persona en la que te has convertido, y que aunque nunca podamos sustituír a James y a Lily, siempre podrás contar conmigo y con Remus para todo lo que necesites  
  
-Sirius yo...  
  
-Harry, escúchame- el rostro de Sirius se volvió serio durante unos instantes, pero se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse al ver la cara del muchacho -Aquí pasé los mejores años de mi vida, así que no permitas que nada ni nadie estropee los tuyos, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera el grasiento ese de Snape...Me parece que esto de enseñar astronomía va a resultar más útil de lo que pensaba, porque estoy convencido de que estoy a punto de descubrir de qué planeta viene...Quizás si averiguamos eso podríamos enviarle de vuelta, quién sabe...  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse con ganas cuando escuchó a Sirius, y éste sonrió complacido al ver que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto  
  
-Vamos, será mejor que bajemos ya o mañana no habrá quien nos levante a tiempo...  
  
Cuando llegaron a uno de los últimos rellanos, Sirius y Harry se despidieron y se dirigieron por diferentes pasillos a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde ambos tuvieron que dar explicaciones a su manera  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde estabas? Ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarte  
  
El aludido sonrió mientras se dirigía a su cama a cambiarse, mientras un Ron no muy despierto le miraba con algo de reproche  
  
-Está bien, Ron, me entretuve hablando con Sirius, eso es todo. Buenas noches -y corriendo los doseles de su cama se cubrió con las mantas y se dispuso a dormir mientras repasaba la conversación que había mantenido con el que consideraba su segundo padre.  
  
Entendía perfectamente lo que había querido decir su padrino al contarle todo lo de Hogwarts, y él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Hasta que se había ido a vivir con él y con Remus tras vencer a Voldemort, Harry no había sabido lo que significaba la palabra hogar sino hasta llegar al Colegio...hasta conocer a Ron, a Hermione, a Sarah, Dumbledore, Hagrid...hasta llegar a comprender lo que era verdaderamente importante en la vida...Y ahora que ésta les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, no pensaba desaprovecharla.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sirius entraba sigilosamente en una habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del castillo, haciendo el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta para no despertar al hombre que se encontraba en la cama  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
El moreno sonrió un poco apenado mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su compañero  
  
-¿Tantos años y todavía piensas que eres capaz de pasar desapercibido ante un licántropo?  
  
-Lo siento Rem, no pretendía despertarte  
  
-Oh, no estaba dormido, tranquilo -Remus sonrió mientras Sirius ocupaba el lado de la cama que estaba vacío - ¿Hablando con Harry? -y ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, Remus sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros -Hueles a vainilla -y dándole un ligero beso en los labios a modo de buenas noches, cerró los ojos y se dispuso, ahora sí, a dormir  
  
Sin embargo Sirius aún permaneció un rato más con los ojos abiertos, observando dormir a una de las dos personas a las que más amaba en ese mundo. Era cierto que los mejores años de su vida los había pasado estudiando en ese Colegio, pero ahora...ya no había Voldemort, ya no había dolor...ahora la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y, por lo menos él, no pensaba desaprovecharla.  
  
ººººººº  
  
-Harry, lo estás haciendo mal, ¿puedes poner un poco más de atención cuando te hablo o eso también es mucho pedir?  
  
-Lamento no haber nacido con un talento innato para esta materia como tú, Draco, pero podías hacer un poco de esfuerzo y dejar de protestar por todo. Quizás eso sirviera de algo y pudiera concentrarme mejor  
  
Draco suspiró una vez más con resignación y se dispuso a explicarle una vez más al moreno cómo se hacía la poción que estaba intentando enseñarle.  
  
Los dos chicos se encontraban en una de las muchas aulas sin uso del Colegio, y aunque habían quedado de verse nada más terminar las clases de la tarde, faltaba menos de una hora para la hora de la cena y aún no habían conseguido nada, aparte de varias pequeñas explosiones que empezaban a ser demasiado frecuentes. Al parecer, a Harry se le daban peor las pociones de lo que Draco se había atrevido a imaginar, y por su parte, el rubio acababa de descubrir que para algunas cosas tenía más bien poca paciencia.  
  
-Está bien, ahora echa las escamas de dragón y seguidamente los ojos de salamandra...  
  
-Eso ya lo hice antes y fue cuando la poción se volvió roja en vez de azul  
  
-¿Sabes? No me extraña que el profesor Snape te esté todo el día quitando puntos. Eres un negado para esta materia y encima no prestas atención a las indicaciones  
  
-Y a mí no me sorprende que esté todo el día alabándote injustamente, eres igual de insoportable que él...  
  
Pero justo cuando el Slytherin iba a replicarle algo,una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores llenó la sala, e hizo que los dos chicos cayeran sin remedio al suelo  
  
-Bien hecho Potter -Draco no puedo evitar el volver a la antigua forma de nombrar al moreno para enfatizar su enfado -te acabas de convertir oficialmente en peor alumno que Longbottom  
  
-Muy gracioso Malfoy...Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas explicarte correctamente -Harry se apoyó en la mesa que tenía más próxima para ayudar a incorporarse -Si no quieres asumir que te has equivocado con los ingredientes de la poción, por lo menos no me eches a mí la cul...- Harry se paró en seco cuando el rubio se giró hacia él con una mueca de enfado...que hubiera sido mucho más efectiva si en esos momentos Draco no presentara el aspecto más gracioso que recordara haberle visto el Gryffindor. El eternamente bien peinado cabello del chico podía haberle hecho competencia al suyo propio, y el siempre inmaculado rostro tenía en esos momentos más poción de la que pudiera quedar en el caldero  
  
-¿Puede saberse de qué te ríes ahora? -Draco se extrañó al ver el ataque de risa que sufría su compañero en esos momentos, hasta que el propio Harry le dio la respuesta  
  
-Jajajaja...debería sacarte una foto ahora...-Harry trató de contenerse un poco al ver la sorpresa en los ojos grises- En serio...seguro que alguien pagaba por ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy de esta forma...jajaja  
  
-Ohhh...me muero de la risa, ja, ja, ja....¿Acaso te has fijado en ti? Das más pena de la habitual, lo cual es mucho decir...  
  
-Oh vamos Draco, no te lo tomes a mal -lo único que quedaba de las carcajadas del moreno era la sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro, y que en esos momentos le dirigía al rubio que le miraba con cierto reproche -Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así, eso es todo  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que estás acostumbrado a verme?  
  
Harry pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes, aunque ya conocía la respuesta de antemano. Respuesta que sus labios pronunciaron aún sin su consentimiento  
  
-Pues perfecto  
  
La expresión en los ojos del rubio indicó a Harry lo que acababa de hacer, así que con un evidente sonrojo el moreno se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente desvió su mirada de la otra gris, girándose para recoger el estropicio que acababan de organizar.  
  
Por su parte y tras la sorpresa inicial, Draco sonrió complacido ante la evidente incomodidad del chico frente a sí. Por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa sonrisa no se debía a la seguridad de ir a ganar la apuesta, sino al hecho de que Harry pensara así de él, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado, sonriendo aún más ampliamente cuando ayudó al chico a terminar de recoger las últimas cosas.  
  
No sabía por qué había acordado con Blaise que la duración del reto fuera de dos meses, cuando estaba claro que lo conseguiría mucho antes...  
  
Continuará...  
  
ººººººººººººº  
  
Y esto ya está n.n La verdad es que llevaba ya mucho tiempo queriendo poner cómo se sentían Sirius y Harry ahora que por fin vivían juntos y bueno...salió así. Por lo menos a mí me encanta que Harry esté viviendo con Sirius y Remus (ahhhhh ) Pero cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera, así que a quien no le haya gustado...ya sabe  
  
Y hoy sí que no puedo contxtar a los rr lamentándolo muxísimo, xo pondré las respuestas a stos reviews y a los de ste capítulo en el siguiente que publique

De todas formas mil gracias a:

Ayda merodeadora

Jack Dawson

keiko-cvl

serendipity-789

Anny Pervert Snape

luxx

Murtilla

Cerdo Volador

missginni

Azalea

Malfoy Slyherin

Lolit

Y ya, en verdad prometo contxtar en el siguiente así que no os preocupéis

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	11. Tiempo robado

La apuesta  
  
Sííí!!!Pude actualizar antes de cinco meses!!!Gracias, gracias...Je je, bueno que espero que esta vez no se haya hecho tan larga la espera  
Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están las contestaciones a los rr del capítulo nueve: "Castigo compartido":  
  
Ayda merodeadora: pues te doy toda la razón en que era corto el capítulo, xo mi imaginación y mi tiempo no daban xa más, así que espero haber compensado :) Bsazos wapa  
  
Jack Dawson: de verdad chica que creo que pocas veces conocí a gente tan ocupada como tú...deberías tomarte un respiro xq si no...Pero como siempre se agradece inmensamente tu review, x corto que sea ;)  
  
keiko-cvl: "y porqué te quiero tanto que todo lo que hagas me parecerá bien." Je je ¬¬ sabes que podré utilizar esta frase en mi beneficio siempre que quiera?? Si es que antes de escribir las cosas deberías pararte a pensar en que mi mente capta las oportunidades al vuelo...en fin...ya tendrás noticias mías...Naaaa...no sería capaz de hacerte nada malo (o bueno, no muxo...) Aunque bien pensado quizás cierto rincón de tu habitación compense algunas cosas...ejem...tu ya me entiendes putón ;) Daisuki my honey  
  
serendipity-789: pues respecto a las preguntas que me haces ya se verá con el tiempo lo que ocurre, aunque ya te digo con seguridad que antes de que acaben los dos meses de plazo la cosa se inclinará hacia un lado o hacia otro...Je je, te dejo con la duda n.n Gracias x el review wapetona. Bsitos  
  
Anny Pervert Snape: tú crees que ya se enamoró?? Ojalá él estuviera tan seguro como tú de eso, xo tanta gomina le afectó al cerebro y el pobre no se da cuenta de nada ;)  
  
luxx: yo hacerte la pelota???X Dios...en mi vida oí cosa semejante...desde luego habrase visto las mentes malpensadas que hay x ahí...Magistral??Pues anda que tú no te quedas corta ni nada ¬¬ Y x cierto, deberías saber que si destaco x algo es x mi graaaaaaan sinceridad y no voy a cambiar ahora dsd luego...Así que si yo te digo que tu maravillosa (ejem, la discoteca), estupenda (cof cof dime la canción cof), sobervia ( ¬¬ procura que no se le acerque ningún putón a menos de 5 km y no me vengas con la excusa de que stán en una discoteca xq no...) historia, es una de mis preferidas, es xq es verdad  
  
Murtilla: mmm...Draco y tierno...pensé que esas dos palabras estaban condenadas a no entenderse...y ya se verá lo que ocurre al final con Blaise y Alyssa, aunque parece que desde luego todo el mundo quiere verlos juntos...se hará lo que se pueda :)  
  
Cerdo Volador: "es una degenerada pervertida con graves problemas mentales"...ejem...procuraré olvidar que esas agradables palabras salieron alguna vez de ti ¬¬ Cómo se puede pensar eso de alguien como yo??Dsd luego...Tú crees que Draco cada vez está más cursi??A ver si va a ser verdad...xq entonces tendré que arreglarlo xa que vuelva a ser el manipulador y malvado que nos gusta a todas...ahhhh...Draco.......Ejem...que me salgo del tema u.u Gracias x tu review wapísima ;)  
  
missginni: ya se te echaba de menos, la verdad je je...Pues no sabes lo que me alegra que ahora que la leíste casi entera te haya gustado tanto, xq creo que así se pueden apreciar mejor los fallos...y x supuesto también lo maravillosa que es, lógico...Naaa que es broma Y ya sabes que ahora espero impaciente tus reviews xa saber si la cosa te sigue gustando o si me tienes que enviar alguna bomba o algo ;) Bsazos preciosa  
  
Azalea: pues yo también espero que no tarden muxo, xq definitivamente creo q tengo yo más ganas de escribir el último capítulo que vosotras de leerlo (ahhh...cómo acabará...) Je je, xo todavía habrá que sufrir un poquito. Espero q x lo menos compense  
  
Malfoy Slyherin: me gustó el calificativo que usaste xa describir al Trío de Oro...chusma...muy bonito, sí...habrá que incluírlo en algún sitio je je Pues de momento te diré que a tu amigo Draco lo único que le importa es ganar la apuesta y mantener su reputación, xo ya se verá lo que ocurre más adelante Lolit: me alegra ver nuevas incorporaciones a mi historia...en realidad no sabes cuánto me gusta je je :) Pues me parece bien que te hayas aficionado al slash, xq te aseguro que hay historias verdaderamente preciosas. Gracias x el review. Bsitos n.n  
  
Yyyyyy, cómo no, nada de esto me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto  
  
Y ahora ya os dejo con el capítulo  
  
A leer n.n  
  
"La apuesta"  
  
Capítulo once: "Tiempo robado"  
  
-Buenos días, chicas  
  
Los cinco jóvenes que acababan de bajar se sentaron al lado de las chicas que ya estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, y que al parecer se encontraban demasiado ocupadas cuchicheando por lo bajo como para prestarles atención  
  
-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?- preguntó Ron mientras miraba de reojo a Sarah y Hermione, quienes finalmente levantaron la cabeza mostrando sendas sonrisas que dirigieron a los recién llegados  
  
-Oh, nada importante -dijo Sarah como si nada- sólo estábamos comentando las parejas que creemos que irán juntas al baile de Navidad  
  
-Vamos, que estábais marujeando -exclamó Ron divertido mientras se servía más tostadas, pero al ver la furiosa mirada que le dirigía Hermione en esos momentos, se rió inocentemente antes de volver a centrar su atención en su plato  
  
-Cierto...-exclamó Seamus pensativo -habrá que ir buscando pareja...  
  
-¿Buscando pareja?- Neville le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco -Pero si todavía falta mucho para el baile  
  
-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que hace falta para que nos quiten a todas las chicas decentes?  
  
-No me puedo creer que seáis tan superficiales-exclamó con enfado Hermione mirando al chico frente a ella, quien pareció ofenderse ante sus palabras  
  
-Eh!! Yo no soy superficial!!Se trata sencillamente de que tengo buen gusto para las mujeres...Además, yo ya sé con quién voy a ir  
  
-¿En serio?- todos miraron al chico irlandés, quien al ver la expectación que había levantado sonrió suficientemente  
  
-Por supuesto...iré con Sarah  
  
Al escucharle, la chica se le quedó mirando como si acabara de decirle que Voldemort había resucitado y que su nuevo hobby era contarles cuentos a los niños de un orfanato muggle.  
  
-Sí hombre y qué más -Dean empezó a carcajearse de Seamus, quien no se inmutó ante el gesto de burla del otro chico  
  
-Pus claro que sí. Voy a ir con ella y después de bailar unas cuantas piezas la llevaré a...  
  
-Perdonar,pero estoy aquí -interrumpió Sarah sin creerse aún lo que estaba oyendo - Oye Finnigan, no es que tenga mala memoria pero ¿puedes recordarme exactamente cuándo me pediste que fuera tu pareja y te contesté que sí?  
  
-Además me parece que en tu brillante plan falla algo, genio - Ron intervino en la conversación mientras miraba divertido la escena  
  
-Si te refieres a Wood no hay problema...Sarah es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su relación con Oliver no tiene futuro. Seguramente dentro de unos años él la dejará tirada por un vegestorio de su edad, y entonces...  
  
- ¿Y entonces?-intervino una voz a su espalda  
  
Seamus se giró ligeramente para confirmar que Oliver se encontraba tras él, mirándole con una sonrisa que en vez de tranquilizarle estaba consiguiendo ponerle realmente nervioso  
  
-Oh vamos, Seamus, no te quedes callado ahora...Estoy impaciente por escuchar el final de tu historia...  
  
-Y entonces el maravilloso y encantador futuro capitán de un equipo profesional de quidditch se dará cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y volverá a los brazos de su hermosa novia y vivirán felices para siempre...  
  
-Bonita historia, sí señor...¿Y sabes qué? Yo también me sé otra. Verás, había una vez un joven y atractivo entrenador de quidditch que un día descubrió que uno de los chicos a los que entrenaba estaba tratando de conquistar a su novia, así que como venganza decidió pasarse el resto del curso torturándole, ¿qué te parece?  
  
-¡¡Magnífica!!En serio Oliver, eres mi ídolo...se te da bien hasta contar historias...  
  
-No me digas...  
  
-¡¡Claro!! Lástima que tenga que irme a...a por el libro de Pociones, sí, me lo dejé en la habitación y como Snape me vea sin él seguro que le quita puntos a Gryffindor. Os veo luego chicos  
  
Y diciendo esto, Seamus desapareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor ante las risas de sus compañeros, que no habían parado de reírse desde que habían visto aparecer a Oliver  
  
-¿Así que joven y atractivo, eh Wood?  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
-Eh Draco, nos vamos a la biblioteca, ¿vienes?  
  
-Lo siento, Blaise, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer  
  
-¿Como conquistar a Potter?- sonrió el chico con burla mientras miraba al rubio que se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de una de las mesas de la Sala Común de Slytherin  
  
-Exactamente -Draco ni siquiera se giró para ver la reacción del moreno ante sus palabras, mientras su típica sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en su rostro  
  
-Sí claro, no me digas que ahora vas a ir con él...Por mucho que le hayas ofrecido tu amistad no creo que puedas presentarte así por las buenas y preguntarle qué tal el día  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso...Sólo digo que voy a pasarme el resto de la tarde encerrado con él en un aula vacía dándole clases de Pociones lejos de la mirada de todo el mundo  
  
Blaise permaneció callado por unos momentos asimilando la información, hasta que al final consiguió decir la única posibilidad que se había formado en su cabeza para explicar lo que acababa de decirle el rubio  
  
-Estás de broma,¿no?  
  
-Oh vamos, Blaise...No te lo tomes tan mal. ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a ganar la apuesta?  
  
-P-pero es Potter...Lleva odiándote cinco años...  
  
-Puede, pero mientras me encuentre atractivo lo demás no importa, ¿no? Tengo que tirármelo, no casarme con él  
  
-Pero...pero...  
  
-Eh Blaise -Alyssa acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la sala y se había acercado a los dos chicos -llevo más de quince minutos esperándote, podías haber tenido la decencia de...-pero al ver las expresiones de los dos Slytherins frente a ella, la de Blaise de incredulidad, y la de Draco de satisfacción, puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejar para otro momento la bronca que pensaba echarles -¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Sencillamente que Blaise acaba de aceptar que va a perder la apuesta  
  
-¿Todavía seguís con eso?  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Draco mirando a la chica, como si de verdad no supiera por qué se enfadaba cada vez que oía hablar del tema  
  
-Arg...Sois imposibles- y agarrando a Blaise de la manga lo sacó a rastras de allí, dejando solo a Draco, quien continuó recogiendo los pergaminos que tenía extendidos encima de la mesa para dirigirse a su cita con Harry.  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- Ron se extrañó cuando su amigo cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se levantó de la mesa- ¿has terminado ya el trabajo de DCAO?  
  
-Aún no, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Ya os veo en la cena...  
  
-¿Cosas que hacer?-interrogó el pelirrojo mientras veía como el otro Gryffindor continuaba recogiendo -Pero si faltan tres horas para la hora de cenar y la única tarea que tenemos para mañana es este trabajo  
  
-Errr...sí, pero Hermione me prometió que me ayudaría con el trabajo de Encantamientos  
  
-¿¡¡Cómo!!? Pero si yo se lo pedí más de diez veces y no me hizo ni caso!!  
  
-Ya bueno, pero eso es porque hay preferencias...-dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa para molestar a su amigo- Además, yo que tú me encargaría de ir pidiéndole que vaya contigo al baile en vez de sus trabajos para copiarlos  
  
-¿Qué?...Sí, bueno...supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que...mmm...no sé si ella...¡¡¡Pero que te estoy hablando!!!  
  
-Claro, claro, Ron, lo que tú digas...-y haciendo un leve gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, Harry desapareció tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
-Eh Ron,¿a dónde va Harry?- Neville se sentó en el sitio que acababa de dejar libre el moreno y esperó la respuesta del otro, quien suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a su trabajo  
  
-Hermione le va a ayudar a hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero claro, si yo se lo pido "no llegaré a ninguna parte a este paso"-Ron puso tanto énfasis en imitar a la joven que unas chicas de primero que pasaban por allí le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco  
  
-Es extraño- comentó Neville tras un rato de silencio  
  
-¿El qué?- Ron ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de su trabajo para dirigirla al chico  
  
-Bueno, pensé que Hermione a estas horas seguía en la reunión de prefectos...  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
-Llegas tarde  
  
Harry cerró suavemente la puerta y se adentró en el aula desde donde Draco le observaba tras uno de los pupitres, con un deje de enfado en el rostro  
  
-Lo siento pero me entretuve hablando con Ron y se me hizo tarde  
  
El Slytherin no le contestó y observó al moreno mientras éste sacaba el material con el que trabajan en cada clase y lo ponía sobre una de las mesas. Mientras seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.Dentro de lo que cabía podía considerarse que no iba del todo mal con la apuesta. Le había ofrecido su amistad a Harry, éste la había aceptado, y habían sustituido sus anteriores peleas por conversaciones que podían calificarse de normales. Además ahora podía añadir que llevaba una semana dándole clases particulares al moreno y eso ya era un gran adelanto...Pero solamente faltaba un mes para la fecha límite y si se limitaba a enseñarle a Harry cómo preparar una poción para dormir o un antídoto para diferentes venenos, no llegaría a ninguna parte.  
  
-¿Por qué no sacas tus cosas? -preguntó Harry extrañado cuando se situó al lado del rubio, quien reaccionó al notar la presencia del chico a su lado  
  
-¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la tarde libre?  
  
-¿P-perdona?-preguntó Harry aún sin comprender a lo que se refería el Slytherin que se había dirigido a la mesa donde el moreno había dejado todo y lo volvía a meter en su sitio  
  
-Bueno, esta semana has aprendido y ya sabes preparar las pociones que te enseñé, así que por qué no le damos un respiro a tu neurona y hacemos algo distinto, para variar  
  
-¿Algo como qué?  
  
-Pues no sé...dar un paseo,practicar un poco...¿Qué te apetece hacer a ti?  
  
-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-Harry seguía mirando asombrado al rubio,quien había terminado de recoger todo y ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta esperando por el Gryffindor  
  
-No Potter, te lo estoy ofreciendo para que en cuanto me digas qué quieres hacer, contestarte que tengo mejores cosas en las que desperdiciar mi tiempo y marcharme triunfante -Draco rodó los ojos y una vez que Harry hubo salido por la puerta que había atravesado apenas hacía diez minutos, sacó su varita y la cerró con un simple hechizo.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a recorrer los silenciosos pasillos con paso lento, hasta que la suave voz de Harry llamó la atención del rubio  
  
-¿No crees que todo esto es muy extraño?  
  
Draco fijó su vista en el chico moreno que continuaba a su lado esperando a que le dijera la razón por la cual había dicho eso, pero al ver que no se decidía a hablar, acabo preguntando él  
  
-¿El qué es tan extraño?  
  
-Nosotros -fue la sencilla y tardía respuesta del Gryffindor,que parecía absorto en algún tipo de pensamiento.  
  
El Slytherin siguió observando a Harry mientras bajaban las últimas escaleras, y cuando iba a contestarle algo que ni siquiera había pensado todavía, la voz de Harry llenó nuevamente el silencio  
  
-Pero me gusta...

Draco se paró en seco al escuchar a Harry, pero éste continuó caminando sin percatarse de que ya no había nadie a su lado, hasta que cuando estaba llegando al último corredor se gir

-Vamos Draco, que no tenemos todo el día -y antes de dar tiempo siquiera al rubio para reaccionar, se echó a correr con una gran sonrisa -El último que llegue al campo de quidditch tendrá que hacer la tarea del otro durante una semana!!!

En ese momento ni siquiera fue consciente de por qué lo hizo, pero el Slytherin sólo tardó unos segundos en correr tras el moreno cuyas risas se escuchaban desde allí, olvidando por unos instantes que era un Malfoy y debía comportarse como tal...olvidando la verdadera razón de que esa tarde fuera a pasarla con Harry...

Continuará...

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno, no hace falta que os recuerde lo pesada que soy ni tampoco lo d los rr, así que ya sabéis ;)

Contestación a los rr:

Luxx: buenoooo...y luego soy yo la que va haciendo la pelota ¬¬...Pero bueno, es comprensible y me merezco tantos halagos así que tampoco voy a protestar si sigues haciéndolo (buah, has visto qué humilde soy?? También me viene de familia...ejem...follarme a mi misma...tú ya me entiendes ;)) En serio te gusta?? Pues me alegro muxo xq si te digo la verdad justo la parte de Lily la puse x ti Ains...si es que no se puede ser tan buena n.n Me quedó claro lo de estudiar, aunque la verdad creo que ya las tengo todas suspensas (debido a ligeros contratiempos como tirarle los tejos a dos profesores, luego lanzarme contra el coche de otro...en fin, lo típico) Pero ya verás que notaza en francés je je n.ñ Bsazos Tanaka ;)

serendipity-789: tú tranquila que sigo castigada así que no hay que preocuparse xq vuelvan a hacerlo ¬¬ Pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda. En cuanto a lo de Sirius tienes razón, ya le tenía muy apartado de Harry y justo x eso hice el capítulo, pero espero que a partir de ahora salga más (ya puede, como que es mi personaje favorito ) Je je, bueno que me salgo del tema. Gracias x el review. Bsitos

Jack Dawson: Je je,de verdad chica, creo que podrías considerar la posibilidad de inscribirte en el libro Guinnes (se escribe así ?) para la persona que deja los reviews más directos No sabes lo que me rio cada vez que leo un review tuyo, xo sigo diciendo que no te haces una idea de lo que se agradece, así que espero seguir recibiendo tus minireviews n.n Bsos wapa

Cerdo Volador: stás segura de que es Draco el que se está volviendo cursi je je ¬¬ Jo, xo mira que soy tocawevos u.u Pero tú tranqui que me viene de familia, no lo puedo evitar...Uyyy, la verdad es que yo tampoco sé de qué planeta proviene Severus, xo me apunto contigo al viaje si es verdad que hay alguno más así Je je, se nota que me gustan los malos '?

Sthefany Weasley: pues bienvenida al club n.n Me alegra muxo que te esté gustando la historia, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Bsos :)

Murtilla: oye!!!qué insinúas con lo del capítulo??? Pero serás desagradecida...yo matándome xa escribir a escondidas de mi madre (la cual si se entera de que me acerco al orde a menos de 5 metro me mata)y tú así, dsd luego...¬¬ Je je, xo tranqui q se te perdona xq sé que no lo haces con ánimo de luto (verdad ¬¬?) Mmmm...tú crees que el cabezota de Draco se va a dar qnta de lo q siente x Harry? Me parece a mí que el moreno va a tener q esforzarse un poco...no sé...a lo mejor si le ponemos bailando encima de la mesa...

Azalea: que qué hice?? Pues fácil...mi madre mi pilló qndo intentaba viajar a Inglaterra xa asesinar a Rowling x matar a mi niño ;; Sirius...;; Menos mal que existen los fics xa cambiar toda la historia je je En cuanto a Harry la verdad es que hay que comprender al pobre chico...quién se resistiría a Draco en su faceta de seductor fatal??Ahhhh... Ejem, aunque no te lo creas no me drogué ¬¬ Gracias x el review wapetona ;)

Miho Sakura Kaiba: pues ciertamente espero no haber tardado tanto en publicar como el anterior, xo es que ya no sé ni en qué día vivo...Me alegra muxo que esté gustando la historia. Bsitos y gracias x escribir n.n

Amaly Malfoy: verdad que sí??? Yo también opino lo mismo con lo que respecta a Harry, Remus y Sirius, y es que yo no puedo imaginármelos de otra forma...ahhhh...quién viviera cerca de esa familia Creo que acabas antes diciendo que eres muy mala y muy romántica, xo tú tranqui que eso nos pasa a todas ;)

missginni: je je, pues sí que estabas impaciente, sí...y no sabes lo que me alegro Me parece genial que te haya gustado la imagen que di de Sirius, xq la verdad se me hizo un poco difícil de escribir xo bueno, así quedó...En cuanto a Draco...buf...ya no sé si pasártelo directamente a él xq parece que le tienes que decir muxas cosas ' De todas formas le daré el recado de tu parte...a ver qué le tengo que decir...que está perdido, que deje de dar las cosas x hecho...Listo, todo anotado...Yo x si acaso iría emigrando xq no sé yo cómo se tomará "Mister Perfección" que alguien dude de sus capacidades je je n.n X cierto, antes muerta que olvidarme de vosotras así que no te preocupes ;)

Kixa: totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo que respecta al nick Y en cuanto a lo de q falta gente...ejem...te recuerdo que esto es un Harry-Draco, así que...¬¬ Bsazos preciosa n.n

Velia: pero chica, cómo se te ocurre disculparte por eso...Pero si lo único que hago es alegrarme de volver a saber de ti, así que ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón...En serio crees que voy bien con la historia?? Porque hay veces que me dan ganas de empezar a darme cabezazos contra la pared por escribir tales chorradas, xo bueno, qué se le va hacer uu Y no sabes lo muxo que me alegra que pienses eso de la evolución de la relación entre Harry y Draco, porque es lo más difícil de todo, así que...me has alegrado el día De todas formas ya sabes que si hay algo que no te guste sólo tienes que decirlo. Bsazos wapísima ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	12. Provocación

La apuesta 

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS !!!! A que no se notó que es para relajar un poco el ambiente para intentar que me matéis de la forma menos dolorosa posible n.ñ?? Ya sé que llevo una eternidad sin actualizar pero una vez que empecé con los exámenes finales ya no me vi con fuerza ni con tiempo para escribir, y ahora en Navidad se sumaron una serie de inconvenientes que no me permitieron publicar hasta hoy u.u En fin, que más vale tarde que nunca y que espero que no vuelva a pasarme lo mismo porque ya tengo ganas de que llegue el siguiente capítulo O bueno, de escribirlo je je

Y lo lamento muchísimo pero tuve un problema con los reviews, así que en este capítulo no puedo contestar a los del capítulo anterior, pero como ya hice en otro capítulo prometo contestarlos sin falta en el próximo que publique, además de a los de este n.n

Y bueno, por mucho que me empeñé en pedirle a los Reyes que me regalaran a Sirius, a Remus y a Draco no creo que lo hagan (ya os contaré) así que de momento sigue sin pertenecerme nada del mundo de Harry Potter (sólo darme tiempo �..) y no gano dinero con esto.

A leer n.n

"La apuesta"

Capítulo doce: "Provocación"

-Draco...

-...

-Draco...

Blaise sonrió ante la nueva falta de contestación del rubio que en esos momentos se encontraba envuelto en las sábanas de su cama, y ampliando aún más su sonrisa, se acercó silenciosamente al chico, decidiendo probar con otros métodos.

Desde que la tarde anterior le había visto desaparecer de la Sala Común de Slytherin con el pretexto de que iba a darle clases a Potter, no habían vuelto a saber de él. Ni siquiera se había presentado en la cena, y ahora que había ido a su dormitorio para ver si le ocurría algo, se encontraba con que el chico aún no se había despertado, cuando faltaba escasamente media hora para el inicio de las clases de ese día.

El moreno rió ante la idea de despertar al aristocrático Malfoy tirándole un vaso de agua por encima. Aunque fuese un suicidio, la cara que pondría el rubio bien lo merecía, así que sin pensarlo, Blaise miró hacia la cómoda que se hallaba cerca de la cama, divisando el vaso que se encontraba encima, y se dirigió hacia allí procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Pero a medio camino, un sonido proveniente de donde se encontraba Draco llamó su atención. Zabini se paró en seco preguntándose si se lo habría imaginado, cuando otro sonido similar volvió a salir de los labios del durmiente, no dejando duda alguna sobre lo que eran. Gemidos. La sonrisa del moreno creció nuevamente cuando otra idea pasó por su cabeza. ¿Qué mejor que comenzar el día metiéndose un poco con su siempre perfecto amigo?

Blaise se situó al lado de la cama, y sin reprimir la gran sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, se subió a ella, avanzando suavemente hasta situarse encima de Draco, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada. Entonces el moreno retiró delicadamente el cabello casi blanco que cubría la parte del cuello de Draco que le quedaba más cerca, y sin necesidad de pensárselo más veces, acercó sus labios a la piel recién descubierta, hasta posarlos en ella. Lo que percibió entonces fue un ligero movimiento por parte del chico que se encontraba bajo él , pero al no obtener mayor respuesta, siguió besando cada rincón que se encontraba a su paso.

-Mmmm...sí Harry...sigue...

A Blaise le entró tal ataque de risa al escuchar eso, que el ruido fue suficiente para terminar de despertar del todo a Draco, quien tardó sólo unos instantes en comprender lo que había pasado.

-ZABINI!!

-Oh no, cariño, soy Harry, ¿acaso ya no me reconoces?

Al escuchar eso, un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro del rubio, quien todavía desde la cama cogió su almohada y se la lanzó al otro chico, quien la esquivó aún riéndose de su amigo.

-¿Puede saberse lo que estabas soñando, o es demasiado fuerte para mis inocentes oídos?

-Zabini...-Draco estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no coger la varita y lanzarle un maleficio al moreno, quien a pesar de saber eso, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse un poco más con el rubio.

-¿Por qué no vas a contarle a Potter que te dedicas a pervertirle en tus sueños? Seguro que así ganabas la apuesta antes de lo acordado...

-¡¡Se acabó!!

Sin decir más, Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro chico, que empezó a escapar de él corriendo por toda la habitación y esquivando los diversos objetos que le lanzaba el rubio, hasta que finalmente Blaise alcanzó la puerta y diciéndole al otro Slytherin un último "nos vemos luego", desapareció por ella, dejando a solas al recién levantado.

Draco siguió observando un rato más la puerta por donde acababa de salir su "amigo", hasta que finalmente suspiró con resignación mientras se acercaba a la cama para dejar la almohada que nuevamente había tomado con intención de lanzársela a Blaise, y se sentaba en ella comprobando en el reloj de la mesita que faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para comenzar las clases y aún tenía que ducharse, arreglarse y desayunar. Bueno, siempre podía saltarse el desayuno...

Así, con paso lento se dirigió hacia el baño, y mientras se desnudaba a la vez que oía el agua de la ducha correr, varias imágenes del día anterior acudieron a su cabeza: Harry y él corriendo hasta el Campo de Quidditch ignorando el hecho de que alguien pudiera verlos; Harry y él llegando exhaustos a la meta y dejándose caer en la hierba para recuperarse antes de ponerse a practicar; Harry y él pasando una de las mejores tardes que el rubio recordaba haber pasado nunca...

Una vez se hubo metido en la ducha, Draco dejó que el agua recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras esta vez repasaba el sueño del que había disfrutado hasta hacía poco: Harry besándole, Harry temblando bajo su cuerpo, Harry gimiendo su nombre...

-Harry...

ºººººººººº

-Harry, ¿puede saberse dónde te metiste ayer?

Lo primero que el Gryffindor vio al descorrer las cortinas de su cama fue a un no muy contento Ron que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ron? -preguntó el moreno como si nada, mientras con una sonrisa comenzaba a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día.

-Me refiero a ayer por la tarde...Ni siquiera apareciste a la hora de la cena, ya nos tenías preocupados.

-Ya te dije que Hermione me ayudaría con el trabajo de Encantamientos de la semana que viene...¿Has visto mis pantalones beige? Juraría que estaban por aquí...

-Oh claro, Hermione...La misma Hermione que se pasó la tarde en la reunión de prefectos...

Al escuchar eso, Harry se quedó quieto un instante, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse acordado de ese pequeño detalle que mandaba al traste toda su coartada

-Errr...sí...suerte que me acordé de eso a medio camino y me fui a la biblioteca a terminar yo sólo el trabajo, jeje -Harry intentó seguir buscando sus pantalones como si el asunto estuviese zanjado, pero podía notar claramente cómo el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Nos estás ocultando algo, Harry?

-Qué tonterías dices, Ron. ¿Qué tendría yo que ocultaros? -Harry sonrió nerviosamente mientras desistía de buscar los pantalones que tenía pensado ponerse y cogía los que tenía más a mano para poder meterse al baño cuanto antes y escapar del interrogatorio de su amigo, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Una novia

Harry se llevó tal impresión que sin darse cuenta dejó caer la ropa que tenía en la mano, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Ron.

-Pero qué estás diciendo...por supuesto que no tengo novia

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces podrías explicarme el cambio de humor que sufriste en las últimas semanas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que cuando no estás en tu propio mundo, te pasas el día sonriendo sin motivo aparente...aparte claro está de tus cada vez más frecuentes desapariciones, que resultan bastante sospechosas...Oh no...¿me estás oyendo hablar? Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Hermione...

Pero Harry ya no le escuchaba porque se encontraba dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho su amigo. ¿Era cierto que su humor había cambiado tanto desde que andaba con Draco? Bueno, la verdad en apenas un mes la opinión que tenía del Slytherin había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora no sólo la presencia del otro no le molestaba, sino que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y se le hacía raro el sólo pensar que alguna vez podían haberse llevado tan mal. La única explicación que Harry encontraba para eso era que en los cinco años que llevaban juntos nunca había tenido oporunidad de descubrir cómo era el rubio más allá de la máscara con la que se presentaba a todos, y el sólo pensar que de alguna manera era uno de los pocos que tenía (o comenzaba a tener) ese privilegio, hacía que esa estúpida sonrisa volviera a su cara una vez más. Sonrisa que sin poder evitarlo se ensanchaba cada vez más cuando una serie de imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su mente: Draco metiéndose con él desde su escoba para intentar que Harry se distrajera de su objetivo; Draco poniendo cara de fastidio cada vez que Harry conseguía atrapar la snitch antes que él; Draco riéndose como el moreno no recordaba haberle visto hacer nunca...

-¿¿Te estás riendo de mí??

El grito y el impacto que recibió en la cara con un cojín hicieron que Harry volviera a prestar atención al chico que aún se encontraba frente a él, y que parecía que en pocos instantes comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas

-Perdona, ¿decías algo?

ºººººººººº

-Chicos, atenderme un momento por favor

La voz del director se alzó por encima del alboroto reinante en el Gran Comedor, consiguiendo que todos los alumnos dejaran momentáneamente sus comidas y centraran su atención en el hombre, que se había levantado de la mesa para hacerse notar más

-Bueno, como finalmente habéis decidido que la fiesta de celebración sea un baile, el resto de profesores y yo hemos pensado que en vez de celebrar el baile en Navidad, lo hagamos en Fin de Año. Así las personas que quieran ver a sus familias pueden ir a casa unos días, pasar la Navidad allí, y volver justo para la celebración, de manera que podréis recibir el año nuevo con vuestros compañeros -los murmullos que comenzaron al escuchar a Dumbledore, fueron acallados cuando él mismo volvió a ordenar silencio - Eso claro, si a vosotros os parece bien. Todo depende de vuestra decisión

Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore siguió de pie, esperando paciente a que los murmullos que volvían a hacer acto de presencia en el Comedor cesaran, hasta que finalmente un griterío de aprobación sustituyó los anteriores cuchicheos, provocando que la sonrisa del mayor se volviera aún más notoria -Un baile de Fin de Año, entonces.

ºººººººººº

-¿Qué clase tenemos después de DCAO?

Los chicos cruzaron un nuevo pasillo mientras se dirigían hacia el aula donde se impartía la clase que comenzaría en pocos minutos

-Pociones dobles con Slytherin -contestó Sarah con una mueca de disgusto mientras subían unas nuevas escaleras - Por lo menos ahora tenemos con Lupin...

-Ni ese hecho hace que la idea de pasarme dos horas en las mazmorras rodeado de un puñado de serpientes capitaneadas por Snape se presente menos horrible

-Oh vamos, Ron, llevamos cinco años igual, no creo que nos vayamos a morir ahora por eso -contestó Hermione desde detrás del chico

-Si estuviera tan seguro de eso como tú, miraría esas clases desde otra perspectiva. Pero creo que Snape cada día está más dispuesto a envenenar a alguno de nosotros. Lo único que me consuela es que Harry lleva todas las de ganar -sonrió el pelirrojo dándole un codazo al chico que caminaba junto a él.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, preguntándose por qué no le molestaba escuchar algo que en otro tiempo habría conseguido que se pasara toda la clase vigilando a Snape por temor a que echara algo en la poción que tuvieran que pobrar ese día. Quizás fuera porque en el fondo no creía que el profesor fuera capaz de envenenar a ningún alumno por mucho que lo odiase, aunque fuese él mismo...o quizás porque el pensar que pasaría dos horas con Draco, sobretodo después del día anterior, hacía que se sintiera extrañamente feliz.

Al no obtener respuesta, Ron se giró hacia Harry sólo para comprobar lo que ya se había estado temiendo

-En serio Harry, como sigas sonriendo de esa forma tu cara se quedará así definitivamente. Espero que por lo menos en el baile tengas la decencia de presentarnos a tu chica misteriosa -añadió pasándole un brazo por los hombros al moreno, quien se sonrojó al escucharle

-Ron, ya te dije que no tengo novia- masculló el chico intentando que los demás no se enteraran. Aunque escuchando las risas de Hermione y Sarah, que caminaban tras ellos, supo que había fallado miserablemente.

-Claro, claro, Harry, lo que tú digas...-Ron rió con ganas ante la evidente incomodidad de su amigo. ¿Es que Harry iba a ser igual de inocente siempre?

Pero al otro Gryffindor acababa de ocurrírsele una idea que de seguro acabaría con las ganas de reír del pelirrojo. A lo mejor era un poco rastrera, pero, bien pensado, por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador había dudado sobre si colocarle ahí o en la casa de las serpientes...

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Ron?-preguntó el chico tranquilamente con el tono de voz que podía usar para preguntar el tiempo que hacía- ¿Ya has invitado a Hermione al baile o vas a dejar otra vez que alguien se te adelante?

La única risa que continuó entonces fue la de Sarah, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, primero con el sonrojo de Harry, y ahora con los que éste había provocado en Ron y Hermione, que hacían todo lo posible para mirar a cualquier parte menos a ellos mismos. Harry por su parte, sonrió satisfecho.

ºººººººººº

El suave sonido que provocaba el borboteo de la poción que debían preparar ese día, estaba terminando de adormecer a Draco, quien justo en ese momento resoplaba por tercera vez en cinco minutos. No sólo Snape no le había sentado con Harry (quien se había sentado bastante más atrás con Ron) como solía hacer cada vez que había que ponerse por parejas, si no que para colmo de males le había puesto con Pansy, quien no paraba de hacerle insinuaciones para que la invitara al baile, cosa que él no pensaba hacer. Ya había escarmentado con el baile de cuarto año, en el que Pansy se había pasado la noche llevándolo de un sitio a otro del Comedor para que todo el mundo pudiera ver quién había sido la elegida por el Slytherin para que fuera su acompañante.

La chica estaba tan concentrada con su monólogo sobre lo bien que se lo habían pasado cuando habían ido a aquel baile de Navidad, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la nota que había caído en la mesa del rubio, consiguiendo llamar un poco su atención.

Draco cogió el papel con curiosidad y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando leyó su contenido: "Si quieres que te libre de esa cosa hazme una señal. No creo que nadie vaya a sospechar de mí si por casualidad a Parkinson le sale otra cabeza". El rubio se giró hacia la chica que estaba sentada justo tras él y le dirigió una sutil sonrisa a la vez que le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo tenía todo controlado. Alyssa se limitó a encongerse de hombros y volvió a su anterior discusión con Blaise, la cual había detenido únicamente para enviarle la nota al otro Slytherin.

Draco siguió observando unos instantes a sus amigos, mientras la estridente voz de Pansy, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada, seguía llegando a sus oídos. El rubio suspiró con resignación una vez más con la intención de girarse, preguntándose si debería reconsiderar la propuesta de su amiga, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con otros que, como iba siendo habitual, le atraparon irremediablemente. Draco sostuvo la mirada de Harry durante unos instantes, y justo cuando el Slytherin iba a sonreírle, el moreno apartó la vista y la clavó en Ron, quien por alguna razón parecía no muy contento con el moreno, por lo que Harry sonrió nerviosamente y fijó su mirada en la mesa. El rubio pareció un poco contrariado por la reacción del Gryffindor, pero tras pensar en ello unos momentos mientras finalmente se giraba, llegó a la conclusión de que era lógico. Después de todo estaban en clase, y delante de todos seguían aparentando que se odiaban. No podían permitirse que nadie les viera compartir miradas que no fueran de odio, y mucho menos sonrisas. Claro que en ese momento Harry no había sonreído ni parecía haber tenido la intención de hacerlo. Había sido él el único que había estado a punto de caer en ese error. Draco observó el caldero sin verlo realmente, mientras la voz de su compañera le llegaba esta vez como distorsionada. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Ayer mismo, el moreno no sólo había conseguido que el rubio sonriera sinceramente, sino hasta que riera con ganas...Aunque incluso la tarde de ayer había estado planeada por él desde un principio. El hecho de que se lo hubiera pasado...no del todo mal...era un detalle sin importancia...¿verdad? Porque después de todo había conseguido acercarse un poco más a su presa, que era lo que había pretendido desde un principio, así que todo estaba bien, ¿no?

Draco sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como intentando alejar los pensamientos que estaban acudiendo a su cabeza, e intentó prestar toda su atención a las últimas indicaciones que Snape estaba dando en esos momentos, pero un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de olvidarse de Harry completamente, por lo menos hasta que terminara la clase.

Tenía que conseguir ganar la apuesta cuanto antes, porque cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría alejarse definitivamente del Gryffindor.

ºººººººººº

-Esa es demasiada cantidad, será mejor que quites un poco antes de echarlo en la poción...

Harry siguió sin rechistar lo que el rubio acababa de decirle. En el tiempo que Draco llevaba dándole clases, había aprendido que seguir las instrucciones del Slytherin era lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería acabar en la enfermería. Después de todo estaba allí para que el Slytherin le enseñara.

-¿Así está mejor?

Un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, y Harry echó el ingrediente en la poción, que inmediatamente adquirió un tono más rojizo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse notar una vez más, mientras el moreno observaba la poción, pendiente de cualquier error que hubiera podido cometer, y el rubio le observaba a él desde su posición, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Draco había notado que el moreno estaba inusualmente callado, y apenas habían intercambiado más palabras que las necesarias para elaborar la poción reductora que el Gryffindor debía preparar ese día.

Sin siquiera girarse, Harry volvió a pedir una nueva indicación, a la que Draco respondió con el mismo tono que las veces anteriores. No sabía lo que le pasaba al Gryffindor pero comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación. ¿Se suponía que iba a perder una tarde entera solamente para enseñarle al moreno una poción que de seguro al día siguiente no iba a recordar? ¿Por quién le había tomado el Gryffindor? Pero justo cuando Draco iba a decir algo para intentar sacar un tema de conversación y relajar un poco el ambiente, la voz del moreno se escuchó nuevamente.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece lo del baile?

-¿Perdona? -al Slytherin le tomó tan de sorpresa la pregunta que no supo qué responder

-Sí bueno...Todo el mundo se ha pasado el día entero hablando del baile, así que me preguntaba qué opinabas tú -Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ridículo durante un instante -Bueno ya sabes...¿tú vas a ir?

Al terminar la pregunta, el Gryffindor volvió una vez más su vista al caldero, deseando que Draco dejara de mirarle como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: como si no supiera si tomarse en serio lo que acababa de preguntarle. Lo que el Gryffindor no supo entonces fue que el rubio aprovechó ese gesto para sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Harry le ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles...

-Mmmm...la verdad no lo he decidido aún. Todavía tengo que buscar pareja

El moreno se giró sorprendido ante el último comentario del Slytherin, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, sus labios formularon otra pregunta, esta vez sin su consentimiento

-¿No vas a ir con Parkinson?

-¿Con Pansy?  
-Draco no pudo evitar reírse unos instantes -Créeme que de encontrarme en esa situación preferiría ir solo

Sin saber por qué, al escuchar eso Harry se sintió mucho más contento. El hecho de haber tenido que pasarse dos horas viendo cómo Pansy se acercaba lo máximo posible al rubio y cómo no paraba de hablarle, las veces que podía, al oído, había conseguido que el Gryffindor se sintiera extrañamente molesto. Pero lo que no sabía era si lo estaba con la chica, que se estaba tomando tantas confianzas con el rubio, con el propio Draco por dejarse hacer, o con él mismo por permitir que algo así le alterase. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Esta vez fue la voz del Slytherin la que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos

-¿Y tú qué?¿Vas a asistir?

-Supongo...pasaré aquí todas las vacaciones de Navidad haya o no haya baile, así que creo que no me queda otro remedio

-Oh,¿y ya tienes pareja?

Harry se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta del chico, y lo hizo más aún cuando el rubio pareció notarlo y mostró una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia

-La...la verdad es que no, no tengo pareja

-¿Y no tienes ni una ligera idea de con quién irás? -Draco se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la actitud del moreno.

Esta vez lo único que hizo Harry fue negar ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia el caldero, que en esos momentos parecía más interesante que nunca.

-Entonces...- el moreno tembló ligermante cuando tras unos instantes sintió el cálido aliento en su oreja, provocado por el chico que se había situado tras él al parecer para comprobar el estado de la poción-...quizás podamos pasar parte de la noche juntos, ¿no te parece?

Harry tragó despacio, sin querer voltearse a ver al rubio o saber qué responder. ¿El Slytherin le estaba provocando o es que tenía que comportarse como un sexy bastardo con todo el mundo porque sencillamente le gustaba sentirse...deseado?

Draco por su parte, ocultó una nueva sonrisa. En el baile se decidirían muchas cosas.

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Y listo Con un poco de suerte y si no se me cruzan los cables(lo cual dentro de lo que cabe es bastante provable ;.;), el próximo capítulo será el del baile quién irá cada uno je je...sufrir un poco...Y sé que no viene a cuento, pero no os imágináis a Sirius y Remus juntos en el baile, lanzándose miraditas de enamorado...y bailando...y...kyaaaaa!!!!Sigo ilusionada con que me los traigan esta noche

Y bueno, ya dije arriba lo de los reviews, pero aunque no me de tiempo a contestarlos, un millón de gracias a:

serendipity-789

Kixa

Jack Dawson

Cerdo Volador

Amaly Malfoy

Conacha

Azalea

Esna

Murtilla

luxx

Kanoe Middlenight

Ishtar

selene1981

Miho Sakura Kaiba

ISIS

Y ya está. Prometo contestaros así que no os preocupéis y gracias por los reviews

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	13. Una Navidad Un regalo Un Malfoy

La apuesta

Ya está. No hace falta que sigáis llamando a la Interpol para que averigüen si sigo viva o no ;.; Como sé que esta vez sí que no tengo excusa ni de Dios, ni de Ryu (mi profeta n.n) ni de nadie, sólo intentaré alegraros medianamente diciéndoos que...YA TERMINE LOS EXAMENES! Los cuales x cierto fueron la principal causa de que no publicara antes ¬¬ Así que ahora si tardo más de tres semanas en actualizar (como máximo) os daré mi dirección para que podáis venir a asesinarme sin poneros ninguna pega n.n

Bueno, y como aunque tarde procuro cumplir siempre, pues aquí tenéis la respuesta a los rr que me mandásteis una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana (qué queréis...tanta promoción termina por surtir efecto u.u) Más concretamente los rr del chap 11 "Tiempo robado":

serendipity-789: pues yo también supongo que ahora Oliver se vengará de Seamus de alguna manera...pero bueno...se lo ganó él solito, ne? Si es que al pobre chico le pierden las hormonas u.u Y ya viste cómo sigue ;)

Kixa: oye oye...que yo no tngo archienemigashshshshs, eh? Aunque alguna q otra envidiosilla con nombre d fruta...xo en fin...Pues sí que Oliver quiere a Sarah, eh? No sabía que la quisiera tanto ni yo y eso que soy la escritora ¬¬ X cierto, deja de poner en cada review lo d tu nick que si no...va a empezar a parecerse esto a Correos...gran empresa sí señor...qué sería del mundo sin Correos...Arriba Correos...Correos forever (ves el monstruo en el que me has convertido ¬¬?)

Jack Dawson: ...así me quedé cuando vi todo lo que me habías escrito je je n.n Y ciertamente no sé si existirá esa modalidad en el Guinnes, pero completamente de acuerdo contigo en que deberían ponerla (cosas más absurdas tienen ¬¬ A quién demonios le importa quién es capaz de lanzar el chorro de lexe más lejos con el ojo? si es q...dejé hace tiempo de preguntarme en qué clase de mundo vivimos u.u) Y ya que estamos, también de acuerdo con lo de estudiar :) Gracias x tu hipermegasuperlargo(n.n) review. Bsazos wapísima

Cerdo Volador: oye...que en el fondo...mejor...muy,muy en el fondo, Severus y Draco no son tan malos (aunq de ahí a llegar a ser cursis todavía queda ¬¬ Y sí, también va eso xa Draco ¬¬) Ja, sabes que ahora que lo dices esa escena sí que se da un aire a las escenas de Kuno? Si es que al pobre hombre tantas calabazas no le sientan muy bien, no...Pero qué se le va hacer...Bsos wapa n.n PD: Draco no es cursi ;.; Es cruel, y malo, y sarcástico, y superior a todos los demás mortales...ahhhhh...en resumen...es Draco .

Amaly Malfoy: t aseguro que quedan bien guardadas todas las sugerencias que hacéis sobre el desarrollo del fic, así que lo de que si Draco gana la apuesta luego luche por Harry...en realidad todavía habrá que ver si el rubio gana y si después le interesa recuperar a Harry...pero se tiene en cuenta tu opinión ;) Bsitos n.n

Conacha: se te olvidó? Como diría una muy gran amiga mía eso significa que lo que ibas a decir era una mentira...pero tranqui que yo no pienso eso, sólo me hizo gracia je je n.n La verdad yo no brillo precisamente por mi buena memoria u.u En realidad soy un auténtico desastre u.u' Bueno, y después d contarte mi vida (es la edad, que no lo llevo bien n.ñ) vamos al review...Pues ya ves cómo va evolucionando la historia de estos dos, y sus sentimientos también, así que ya no les será nada fácil ocultar las cosas...Je je, comienza la parte que más disfruta toda autora...a ser malas! Bsos ;)

Azalea: pues yo sinceramente todavía no lo asumí del todo así que sin problema...o bueno...si hay que ser sincera del todo estoy convencida de que Sirius no murió y seguiré así hasta leer la última página del séptimo libro, así que todavía me quedan unos añitos de paz, que por algo se dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde (y si eso falla siempre existen las pistolas, katanas, venenos, etc, etc, para ir a hacerle una visita de cortesía a Rowling ¬¬ Q siga teniendo hijos, eso, que así nos será más fácil secuestrar a uno de sus churumbeles y chantajearla MJUA MJUA MJUA!) Vale, creo que acabo de salirme del tema u.u Mmmm...no habrá que lanzar las campanas al vuelo todavía, xq Draco tiene muy presente aún lo de la apuesta, así que Harry tendrá que hacer algo a ver si termina de espabilar de una vez...ya se me ocurrirá algo n.n

Esna: pues espero que lo de los cinco meses no sea cierto, aunque ahora tarde un poquito más en actualizar u.u Espero que el gusanillo se haya quedado tranquilo con este capítulo ;) Bsitos

Murtilla: mmm...que no seguí muxo la línea de los personajes...tal vez tngas razón xo ya era hora de que alguno hiciera un avance xq si no a Draco se le iba a pasar el tiempo de la apuesta y entonces...Pues ya ves cómo consiguió escaquearse Harry del interrogatorio je je Y tranquila que mientras yo sea la escritora sabremos lo que pasa x la retorcida mente de estos dos chicos (sí, sí...que Harry muy inocente y todo eso xo tampoco se queda atrás ¬¬) Bsazos wapa n.n

luxx: bueno vamos x partes...Lo primero creo que sí eres tú, que me ves con buenos ojos...lo de las sustancias...naa, no creo que eso influya muxo a la hora de apreciar la grandeza de mi maravilloso fic (sí tía, si es que me parece muy bien que tú las tomes xo dja ya de pasarme a mí, que luego mira lo que hago ¬¬) En cuanto a lo hacer los capítulos más largos...ejem...yo no tngo la culpa de que algunas personas (cof cof) no tngan vida social, y si a eso le sumamos lo de "estudia, estudia, estudia" pues tú me dirás...Luxx x favor...ambas sabemos que el hecho de que yo tnga...a ver...ah sí...cien rr más que tú (je je ¬¬) pues significa única y exclusivamente que yo escribo muxo mjor...el día que ganes algún concurso de escritura ya me cuentas, así que búscate otra excusa ;) "Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree?"...te había dixo ya que en estos momentos te sitúas exactamente detrás de cate y angelina en mi lista de diosas . ?

Kanoe Middlenight: caray chica...pues sí que tenías ganas de saber cómo seguía sí...Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo wapetona, y espero que también te guste. Por cierto, me llegó al alma lo de "CHIQUITIBUM A LA BIMBOM BA!" je je n.n Bsitos

Ishtar: maravillosa historia? Naaaa...si tampoco es para tanto...bueno en realidad sí, xo la modestia me puede ;) Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te esté gustando y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en lo de las pequeñas historias (vamos, que va a haber Sirius/Remus para rato n.n) Uyyy...pero si Draco tuviera un año entero sería capaz de tirarse incluso a McGonagall...no se lo podíamos haber puesto tan fácil je je Muchas gracias x tu review wapísima. Bsazos n.n

selene1981: bueno chica pues ya ves lo que pasa en este capítulo Por lo menos ya hubo una clara insinuación de Draco, aparte de que en el siguiente capítulo se verán muxas más cosas Gracias x el review ;)

Miho Sakura Kaiba: pues lamento decir que no publiqué tan pronto como debería haberlo hecho ;.; Pero aunque algunos capítulos tarde más en publicarlos porque me vea más o menos liada, lo que sí estate segura es de que no voy a dejar la historia colgada, así que un poquito de paciencia n.ñ Bsitos

ISIS: tengo que decir que yo también estoy enamorada de Severus, pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar escribir que se metan con él xq me imagino a Rickman poniendo la mirada esa de suficiencia y asco como sólo él la sabe poner y...ahhhh...es que es tan...malo A que no se nota que me gustan los malos n.ñ? Prometo que si vuelven a meterse con él será en su presencia y que se la devolverá a quien sea n.n Gracias x el review wapetona

Yyyyyy bueno, ya sé que había dicho que lo más seguro era que este capítulo fuera el del baile, pero quise cerrar unas cuantas cosas antes, así que me salió así el capítulo. Como hubiera escrito finalmente aquí el baile estaríais leyendo hasta dentro de cinco días n.n'

Por mucho que lo pedí para Reyes, sigue sin pertenecerme nada de Harry Potter y sigo sin ganar dinero con esto --

A leer n.n

"La apuesta"

Capítulo trece: "Una Navidad. Un regalo. Un Malfoy"

Harry se revolvió ligeramente en su cama y tras unos instantes más abrió los ojos, cuando el ruido de un golpeteo llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Pero qué...?

Aún más dormido que despierto, el moreno descorrió las cortinas de su cama y miró hacia la ventana, lugar de donde parecían provenir los ruidos que le habían despertado

-¿Hedwig?

El Gryffindor se acercó hacia la ventana para abrirla y de ese modo permitir la entrada de la lechuza, que no se demoró en hacerlo

-¿Por qué no has ido a la lechucería?- preguntó Harry acariciándole la cabeza mientras se fijaba en que los terrenos de Hogwarts, que habían estado normales hasta ayer cuando se había acostado, se encontraban completamente nevados.

Un ligero picotazo en su dedo consiguió llamar de nuevo su atención, y al fijar su vista en la lechuza, Harry se percató por primera vez desde que la había visto, de que ésta llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado a la pata. ¿Por eso Hedwig había ido a su cuarto?

Ya más despierto, Harry tomó con curiosidad el pergamino, preguntándose de quién sería. Antes siquiera de leer la firma, Harry ya había reconocido la letra:

"Harry, ha pasado algo. Ven rápido al vestíbulo"

Sirius

Harry tardó sólo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de leer, y antes de preocuparse siquiera de ponerse una bata encima del pijama, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de llegar cuanto antes a la entrada del Colegio. ¿Qué habría podido ocurrir para que Sirius le enviara aquel mensaje a esas horas de la mañana? Sin duda tenía que ser algo grave, porque si no su padrino no le hubiera avisado.

Harry bajó corriendo las últimas escaleras y cruzó el pasillo que conducía hacia el vestíbulo, vacío a esas horas de la mañana, a toda velocidad. Una vez se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Harry pudo distinguir una figura frente a la puerta principal. Una figura que se parecía a la de...

-Remus!- Harry llegó sin aire al lado del adulto, que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal, por algún extraño motivo abierta- ¿Y Sirius¿¿Dónde está?- Harry miró hacia los lados de su profesor buscando a su padrino, pero aparte de Remus allí no había nadie-¿qué ha pasado?

El moreno estaba a punto de comenzar a zarandear a su profesor, que todavía no había dicho una sola palabra, para ver si así reaccionaba, pero justo en ese momento alguien gritó su nombre desde fuera del castillo, y cuando giró su rostro al reconocer la voz de su padrino, una gran bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara, provocando que el adulto que se encontraba fuera estallara en carcajadas

-Y tú presumes de reflejos de buscador?Venga, hombre!Incluso Snape lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú!

Harry parpadeó confuso, intentando quitarse del rostro la nieve que aún le impedía ver y tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Cuando finalmente consiguió enfocar la vista y retirar los últimos restos de nieve, pudo ver claramente cómo Sirius seguía riéndose de él, mientras se agachaba a recoger otro puñado de nieve, y cómo Remus trataba de controlar la risa que le había provocado ver la cara de confusión del joven, quien ahora se encontraba mirándole de vuelta

-Te aseguro que intenté disuadirle, pero no hubo manera...

Lo único que pudo pensar Harry antes de que otra bola de nieve impactara sobre él, fue que el tono de culpabilidad del licántropo hubiera sido mucho más efectivo si la sonrisa que trataba de retener inútilmente no siguiera bailando en su rostro.

Pero esa sonrisa no tardó en ser sustituída por una mueca de incredulidad, cuando una nueva bola pasó volando por delante de Harry hasta dar en la cabeza del mayor, quien se volvió hacia la puerta con un aire de fingido enfado

-BLACK!VETE PREPARÁNDOTE!

Una nueva carcajada de Sirius llenó los oídos de las dos personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, antes de que los dos vieran cómo éste se alejaba corriendo por los terrenos del castillo ante la perspectiva de una venganza que de seguro no tardaría en llegar.

Harry vio correr a su padrino como si éste se tratara de un chiquillo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera ahora en su rostro, mientras agitaba de un lado a otro la cabeza

-No sé cómo puedes aguantarle...

-La verdad yo a veces me hago la misma pregunta - esta vez la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lupin, mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry con una complicidad que no necesitaba explicación - ¿vamos de uno en uno, o le atacamos los dos a la vez?

Y así, entre risas y juegos, Harry pasó la mañana con las dos personas a las que él consideraba su verdadera familia, y que eran el principal motivo por el cual se encontraba allí.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado hacía más de una semana, y Harry había sido uno de los pocos alumnos que habían decidido quedarse en el Castillo. Pero a pesar de no estar con sus amigos, éstas estaban siendo unas de las mejores navidades que Harry recordaba, dado que las estaba pasando por primera vez con su familia. Además, había podido disfrutar de la atención de los dos adultos para él solo por primera desde que había comenzado el curso, y ahora no se arrepentía de haber rechazado la invitación de Ron de ir a pasar la Navidad con él a la Madriguera.

Harry se sentó apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol mientras jadeaba agitadamente. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente cómo Sirius y Remus se lanzaban bolas sin parar y corrían persiguiéndose por los terrenos nevados, mientras se gritaban amenazas que no debían sonar creíbles ni a sus oídos. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó cuando Sirius aprovechó un descuido del profesor de Defensa para lanzarse encima de él, consiguiendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Las protestas de Remus llegaron hasta sus oídos, seguidos por la voz de su padrino diciendo que había tropezado y que había tenido que lanzarse sobre él para no destrozar su hermoso rostro contra la fría y dura nieve.

El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar que éstos volvieran a posarse en la escena que se desarrollaba no muy lejos de él. Sirius y Remus no podían verse más felices, y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esa alegría era debida al mero hecho de encontrarse juntos. ¿Cómo podían llegar a acabar juntas dos personas tan distintas entre sí?

Aunque quizás el secreto estuviera precisamente ahí. Puede que fuera verdad eso de que los polos opuestos se atraían, y puede que su futuro también se encontrara en alguien completamente opuesto a él...Irremediablemente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia alguien que sin lugar a dudas cumplía esa cualidad.

Desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones, Harry había intentado no pensar en Draco, pero había fracasado miserablemente una y otra vez. No era que no quisiera pensar en él, era sencillamente que le perturbaba que sus pensamientos se dirigieran al rubio más que a sus amigos. Pero después de esa semana no podía negar que la presencia de Draco se había convertido en parte imprescindible en su día a día.

Aunque por fuera para los demás siguieran aparentando lo de siempre, Harry no podía explicarse ni a sí mismo el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su relación. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el que al aceptar la mano del Slytherin aquel día en la biblioteca, el rubio pudiera colarse en él tan hondo, hasta el punto de no poder estar ni unos míseros días sin él.

ººººººººººººººº

-Rem...-Sirius se incorporó a medias de encima de su pareja, mientras observaba al chico moreno desde su posición- ¿crees que le pase algo a Harry?

-¿Aparte de tener la desgracia de que seas su padrino?

-Remus!- Sirius le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro- hablo en serio

Unos ojos dorados se dirigieron entonces hacia el chico que aún se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido

-No creo que le pase nada fuera de lo común para un chico de su edad- contestó por fin el licántropo

-¿Y eso es...?

-Bueno, pues supongo que lo mismo que nos preocupaba a nosotros a su edad: los estudios, los amigos, las chicas...esas cosas

-Mmm...quizás debería hablar con él. Tengo la sensación de que desde que me encontré con él sólo hemos cruzado palabras sobre la guerra, Voldemort, o James y Lily, y...no sé, Rem...me gustaría que con el tiempo Harry llegara a confiar en mí como podría haberlo hecho con James si estuviera vivo...-la voz de Sirius fue apagándose casi imperceptiblemente, y sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente cuando volvieron a posarse en el chico más joven

-Sirius...

Éste giró su rostro hacia el hombre que aún se encontraba bajo él, y que ahora le miraba con esa dulzura infinita que había conseguido enamorarle hacía casi veinte años.

Remus alzó su mano hasta acariciar el rostro del animago, y tras unos instantes se alzó ligeramente hasta depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, que fue correspondido con la misma suavidad

-Te aseguro que si Harry confía en alguien en este mundo es en ti, así que no le des más vueltas a eso

Una ligera sonrisa sustituyó entonces el rostro apenado de Sirius, y sus ojos se centraron en observar con todo el amor de lo que eran capaces a esos otros dorados que le habían atrapado sin saberlo la primera vez que se habían cruzado. Nunca se cansaría de enamorarse cada día del licántropo.

Los rostros de los dos mayores comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a más, una gran bola de nieve les dio de lleno a los dos, haciendo que ambos se giraran sorprendidos para ver a un Harry nuevamente de pie, que les miraba con una sonrisita a poca distancia de ellos

-¿Os habían dicho alguna vez que parecéis dos colegialas enamoradas?

Esta vez fueron los dos adultos quienes salieron corriendo tras el más joven para vengarse de él.

ººººººººººººººº

- Bueno...-Remus cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en el sofá, a su lado -yo me voy a la cama, estoy agotado...

Sirius y Harry dejaron un momento la partida de snap explosivo y levantaron la vista para mirar al licántropo, que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban los tres

-Buenas noches, Harry

-Buenas noches, Remus

-Buenas noches a ti también, amorcito-intervino Sirius con tono sarcástico al ver la falta de atención de su pareja hacia él

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta situarse al lado de la silla del animago, quien pensando que el profesor de Defensa iba a despedirse de él con un beso levantó el rostro gustoso para recibirlo, sólo para encontrarse con que la intención del otro no era precisamente esa. No supo que pretendía Remus al apuntarle con la varita a la cabeza, hasta que las carcajadas de Harry hicieron que se levantara para mirarse en el espejo más próximo, encontrándose con que el licántropo había vuelto su pelo de un precioso color rosa

-Eso es por lo de esta mañana-al ver la cara de confusión del hasta entonces moreno, Remus se permitió una sonrisa mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda- la próxima vez que no quieras destrozar tu hermoso rostro contra la fría y dura nieve procura caerte encima de otra cosa- y con un último guiño, el profesor desapareció tras el retrato.

Sirius se planteó unos instantes el seguir al otro, pero al escuchar la risa de Harry se fijó en él, y con un suspiro de resignación volvió a sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraba jugando con su ahijado

-¿Por qué siempre te pones de su parte?-preguntó el mayor con un mohín infantil

-Porque siempre tiene la razón...Oh vamos, Sirius- Harry intentó contener la risa el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar -tampoco te queda tan mal...

El animago iba a responderle que si tanto le gustaba estaría dispuesto a ayudarle, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Desde que había hablado con Remus esa misma mañana se había propuesto hablar con Harry, y ahora se encontraban los dos solos en la Sala Común, así que era un buen momento para hacerlo. Además, al día siguiente comenzarían a llegar los alumnos para el baile que se celebraría en pocos días, y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella.

-Oye Harry...- Sirius alcanzó su varita para devolverse el pelo a su color original, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de plantear el tema. Sabía de antemano que aunque a su ahijado le ocurriera algo no se lo diría por no preocuparle, y eso era precisamente lo que quería cambiar de su relación. Quería que Harry confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarle incluso sus problemas

-¿Qué ocurre Sirius?

-Oh, no ocurre nada. Sólo me preguntaba qué tal te va todo...-pero antes de que el otro pudiera contestarle, Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra- Ya sé que te lo pregunté el otro día, pero entonces no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar y bueno...pensé que quizás te gustaría hablar con alguien de tus cosas, ya sabes...Pero no quiero que te veas obligado a contarme nada...Me refiero a que si algún día tienes algún problema o te preocupa algo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sirius observó el rostro del más joven durante unos instantes más, esperando una respuesta que aún no llegaba. Quizás al final no había sido tan buena idea esa conversación. Después de todo, Harry ya tenía a sus amigos para hablar con ellos, y la verdad era que había pasado con ellos mucho más tiempo que con él; puede que estuviera pidiendo demasiado al pretender que el chico confiara en él tras haber estado ausente durante casi toda su vida. Harry no se caracterizaba especialmente por abrirse con los demás, y sabía que ése era un privilegio que tendría que ganarse con el tiempo

-Bueno...- Sirius se levantó de la mesa como si nada, intentando que Harry no notara el ligero malestar que sentía, no porque el chico no confiara en él, sino porque comprendía perfectamente que no lo hiciera -Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también a la cama, se está haciendo tarde. Que descanses, Harry.

Sirius se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que sólo unos minutos antes había desaparecido el otro profesor, pero justo antes de llegar a ella, la voz de Harry sonó por primera vez desde que había hablado

-Sirius...

El animago tuvo el tiempo justo de detenerse y darse la vuelta para encarar a su ahijado, antes de que éste se tirara a sus brazos. Aún sorprendido, Sirius correspondió al abrazo del otro, hasta que después de unos instantes, Harry se separó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle

-Si algún día me pasa algo...-Harry le sonrió como pocas veces le había visto hacerlo-...serás el primero en saberlo

Si en esos pocos segundos que había durado el abrazo Sirius se había planteado en algún momento el motivo de éste, estaba seguro de que ninguna de las opciones que había pensado era la verdadera. Así que esta vez fue el profesor quien abrazó al más joven

-Muchas gracias, Harry...No sabes lo que significa para mí saber eso

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó contra el pecho de su padrino. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en el Castillo a pasar las Navidades.

ººººººººººººººº

-Y esto...-Ron apartó el anterior paquete que le había estado enseñando a Harry para poder mostrarle el siguiente-...es lo que me mandó Bill

Harry sonrió ante la cara de veneración que puso el pelirrojo cuando sacó de la caja el conjunto oficial completo de los Chudley Cannons, calcetines a juego incluidos, mientras Hermione ponía cara de exasperación, murmurando algo que se parecía bastante a "ser la décima vez que veía el conjunto en lo que iba de día"

La mayor parte de los alumnos había comenzado a llegar el día anterior ante la inminente noche del baile, que se celebraría en dos días, y Ron y Hermione no eran la excepción. Habían llegado esa misma mañana en uno de los expresos que Hogwarts había puesto a disposición de los alumnos que querían regresar para esa fecha, y ahora se encontraban los tres en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, comentando lo que habían hecho desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones.

-¿Y qué has hecho tú, Harry?-intervino Hermione mientras apartaba todos los regalos que había llevado Ron para enseñarle a Harry, haciéndole sitio a su lado a Crookshanks.

-No mucho-contestó Harry con una sonrisa- El único día que salí del Castillo fue cuando Sirius y Remus me llevaron a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos de Navidad, pero me lo he pasado muy bien con ellos- añadió sinceramente el moreno.

-Me alegra oírlo. Casi regreso para obligarte a venir conmigo a La Madriguera para que no te quedaras aquí solo, pero como vi que se quedaba alguna que otra chica guapa no me preocupé demasiado- añadió con un guiño el pelirrojo

-Ron!-Hermione le miró reprobadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una voz proveniente del retrato de la Dama Gorda hizo que los tres se giraran

-¿Alguien ha dicho chicas guapas?-Seamus y Dean se encontraban en la puerta, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros- Creo que he llegado en el momento oportuno

-Oh perfecto...-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco tras el comentario de Seamus- Estoy rodeada de hormonas con patas y Sarah no está aquí para ayudarme a superarlo...

-Pasaré por alto ese comentario -Seamus le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a la chica mientras se dirigía a sentarse con ellos, pero se le pasó rápidamente cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en Ron -¿Entonces qué hay de esas chicas guapas?

-Olvídalo Seamus -añadió Ron riéndose desde su sitio -Te aseguro que si las chicas normales no quieren acompañarte al baile, las que pueden aspirar a algo mejor que tú tampoco creo que lo hagan

-¿Ah sí?-exclamó el castaño ofendido- Pues que yo sepa tú tampoco tienes pareja¿o me equivoco?

El rostro hasta ese momento sonriente de Ron fue cubierto de inmediato por un fuerte rubor, mientras una no menos sonrojada Hermione se levantaba como si la hubieran pinchdo del sillón en el que se encontraba y se marchaba mirando hacia el suelo, diciendo que aún tenía que deshacer la maleta y que ya lo había retrasado bastante.

Harry observó a la chica hasta que la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba, para acto seguido mirar al chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado, y que parecía estar pensándose muy en serio la posibilidad de marcharse él también. Pero no le dejaría hacerlo tan fácilmente

-¿Y...?-preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa socarrona

-¿Y...qué? -añadió Ron fingiendo no comprender. Las miradas y las risitas de Seamus y Dean tampoco ayudaban mucho

-¿Cuándo se lo pediste?

-Bueno...-Ron meditó unos instantes el ir y matar a los otros dos chicos antes de contestar. Después de todo sería mucho más fácil si estuviera sólo el moreno, pero sabía que iban a meterse con él de todas formas así que era mejor quitárselo del medio ya- Esta mañana cuando veníamos en el tren pues le pregunté si ya tenía pareja...y bueno...pues al final se lo pedí...

-Y te dijo que sí -afirmó más que preguntó Harry

Si hasta ese momento alguien dudaba de que el chico pudiera ponerse aún más rojo, quedó confirmado cuando el pelirrojo asintió intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a su amigo

-Felicidades chico!- Dean sonrió desde el sofá de enfrente -Y sólo has tardado seis años en atreverte a hacer algo como esto y avanzar algo en vuestra relación!

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada asesina, volviéndose a plantear el ir y librar al mundo de la presencia de Dean, pero fue interrumpido por Seamus

-Oh estupendo!Así que ahora soy oficialmente el único chico de sexto que aún no tiene pareja para el baile. Si hasta Neville va con esa Hufflepuff!

-Bueno, Harry tampoco tiene pareja¿no?

Si hasta ese momento Dean no se había percatado de la mirada que le había estado dirigiendo Ron, cuando la de Harry se unió a la del otro chico no le quedó otra que darse por aludido, así que sonrió nerviosamente mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de allí todavía mirando a los dos chicos que parecían dispuestos a saltar encima de él en cualquier momento

-¿Sabéis qué? Acabo de acordarme de que yo tampoco deshice la maleta así que será mejor que vaya a ordenarlo todo...

Y diciendo eso último salió corriendo escaleras arriba, seguido de cerca por Harry y Ron que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo sobre el momento de ponerse a perseguir al otro

-Ah...-Seamus se estiró en el sofá antes de levantarse él también y dirigirse hacia donde lo habían hecho los otros chicos- Y luego dicen que yo soy el inmaduro...

ººººººººººººººº

Esa misma noche a la hora de la cena, Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin casi con esperanza, pero ésta se desvaneció cuando encontró el asiento que normalmente ocupaba el rubio vacío. Entonces el moreno volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su plato y se reprochó mentalmente por su comportamiento. Sabía de sobra que Draco no volvería hasta el día siguiente ya que él mismo se lo había hecho saber antes de marcharse, pero ese día habían llegado muchos alumnos y el moreno no pudo evitar el pensar que quizás Malfoy se encontrara entre ellos.

No sabía por qué pero las ganas que tenía de ver al chico habían crecido inexplicablemente ese día, y casi no aguantaba a que llegara el día siguiente para poder verle.

-Eh Harry -Ron le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo para llamar su atención -¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada Ron...-Harry posó el tenedor en el plato sin ganas de comer más, y pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo -...es sólo que hecho de menos a Drac...SARAH!

Casi todos los presentes en el Comedor, incluídos los pocos profesores que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un muy sonrojado Harry intentaba agazaparse todo lo que podía en su asiento para ser visto por el menor número de personas posible.

-Jolín Harry...-Ron se quedó mirando perplejo a su amigo mientras se tocaba la oreja tratando de recuperar la capacidad de audición de ese oído -No sabía que la echaras tanto de menos. Además Sarah regresa mañana así que no tienes que preocuparte...

Al oír eso, a Harry se le olvidó el hecho de que medio Comedor aún siguiera mirándole y suspiró aliviado mientras regresaba a su postura original. Por un momento había temido que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta del nombre que había estado a punto de decir, pero parecía que no había sido así.

"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Como siga así por la noche me encontraré llorando abrazado a Ron porque Draco aún no ha vuelto"

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy ya a la Sala Común. Quiero terminar de leer mi nuevo libro de Encantamientos antes de ir a la cama

-Muy bien. Yo me voy contigo...- Ron apuró el postre mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Uuuhhhuhhh!

-¿Pero es que no vais a esperar siquiera a que llegue el baile?

Ron se giró hacia Seamus y Dean dispuesto a lanzarles el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la cabeza aunque luego tuviera que pasarse la noche entera castigado con Filch, pero mientras buscaba su varita un grito de los dos chicos le indicó que llegaba tarde. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que donde anteriormente se hallaban sentados los dos chicos ahora se encontraban dos...¿chicas? O por lo menos eso era lo que parecían Dean y Seamus con sendas melenas hasta los hombros.

-¿Veis? Ahora además de cómo ir vestidos tendréis que preocuparos del peinado que os haréis para el baile. ¿Te vienes, Ron?- preguntó Hermione como si nada mientras volvía a guardar su varita

-Claro...-Ron contuvo una carcajada mientras se giraba hacia el lado contrario de la mesa - ¿Vienes, Harry?

-No, creo que saldré a tomar el aire un poco. De todas formas no tardaré en subir

-Como quieras

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salió tras Hermione, quien ya se encontraba a la altura de la puerta

-Bueno, ya os veré luego, chicos

Harry se levantó de la mesa preguntándose por qué se habría molestado en decir eso cuando estaba claro que los dos chicos frente a él estaban más ocupados en recuperar su anterior aspecto que en cuándo volverían a ver a Harry, así que moviendo la cabeza con resignación, el moreno se encaminó también hacia la puerta para tomar un camino distinto del que acababan de tomar sus amigos.

ººººººººººººººº

Al sentir el aire en su rostro, Harry respiró aliviado y tras unos instantes iniciales de duda se dirigió hacia el lago, sin percatarse de que una figura había estado pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Cuando llegó hasta la orilla, Harry sonrió mientras su mirada se posaba en el lugar donde no hacía tanto se había sentado al lado del mismo chico rubio por el cual se había convertido en el centro de atención de la cena de ese día durante unos instantes. Tan abstraído estaba recordando, que no fue consciente de cómo alguien se situaba detrás de él hasta que unas suaves manos se posaron en sus ojos.

En un principio el moreno se asustó, pero tras unos instantes sonrió complacido cuando un familiar olor llegó hasta él.

-Muy gracioso, Draco

Cuando Harry se giró para encararse con el otro chico vio un ligero mohín de decepción en el rostro del Slytherin, pero éste fue sustituído por una ligera sonrisa cuando el rubio vio la cara de felicidad que el moreno no pudo ocultar a tiempo

-¿Qué me delató exactamente?

-Bueno, no creo que nadie más utilice una colonia tan horrorosa

-Vaaaaaaya...eso sí ha sido un golpe bajo- dijo Draco con fingido enfado. Sabía de sobra que esa colonia en particular le encantaba al chico frente a él desde que un día le había descubierto oliéndole embelesado cuando Draco había tenido que acercarse a él para explicarle los pasos de una poción, y desde entonces no usaba otra

-Por cierto -preguntó Harry dándose cuenta de pronto -¿Por qué has vuelto antes de tiempo?  
-Intenta estar más de tres días seguidos con mi tía y lo entenderás- Draco sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro -La verdad pretendía escaparme antes pero no me fue posible

Al escuchar eso, Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Se había estado preguntando en dónde pasaría el chico sus vacaciones a tener en cuenta la situación de sus padres, hasta que Draco le había dicho que iba a pasarlas con una tía suya cuya única idea del deber para con su sobrino era hincharle a dulces y pasarse las tardes diciéndole lo encantador que era. La verdad no podía imaginarse al Slytherin en esa situación

Tras unos instantes más de observarse mutuamente, fue el rubio quien volvió a romper el silencio que había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que contar¿O es que no recordabas lo guapo que soy y te has quedado sin habla? -añadió el Slytherin sabiendo de antemano la reacción del otro. Harry era encantadoramente previsible

-¿Alguien te había dicho alguna vez que eres un ególatra narcisista insoportable?

-Oh vamos Harry, sencillamente soy consciente de mi perfección y eso no es malo. Soy sin lugar a dudas el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts

-¿No me digas?- el Gryffindor puso cara de dudar bastante de las palabras del rubio, y éste se sintió herido en su orgullo

-¿Acaso crees que hay alguien más guapo que yo?-preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja y sonriendo dándole a entender al otro que lo dudaba bastante

Por su parte, Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Si había que ser sinceros y siendo objetivo, por supuesto, no creía que existiera siquiera la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien cuyo atractivo pudiera acercarse al de Draco, pero era demasiado divertido herir a Draco donde más le dolía. Además tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos esas peleas

-Bueno, la verdad es que en el Colegio hay gente realmente atractiva. Es más, yo creo que sólo necesitarías entrar un día en el vestuario de Gryffindor para que se te bajaran un poco los humos

-¿En serio? -Draco se permitió sustituír la sonrisa que tenía hasta esos momentos por otra que sólo dejaba para determinadas ocasiones. Y esa era sin lugar a dudas una de esas ocasiones. Si Harry pretendía hacerle enfadar le iba a salir un poco mal la jugada, así que acercándose lentamente lo máximo que pudo al moreno sin llegar a asustarle, comentó maliciosamente -Eso es porque aún no me has visto desnudo. La verdad es que en esas circunstancias gano mucho...

Cuando había visto acercarse a Draco, Harry había intentado actuar con toda la calma de la que era capaz, así que no se inmutó cuando el Slytherin quedó a una distancia un tanto indecente de él. Pero cuando escuchó el comentario del rubio, Harry suspiró con resignación. Tenía que empezar a asumir que a Draco se le daban mejor las peleas verbales

-¿Sabes? No sé por qué tenía tantas ganas de que vinieras, la verdad

-¿Así que tenías ganas de que viniera?- preguntó el Slytherin con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Sí claro -contestó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -Tengo que seguir con las clases de pociones o Snape seguirá añadiendo ceros a mi colección

Al escuchar eso, Draco se sintió extrañamente decepcionado. La verdad era que él sí había extrañado algo al moreno. No podía negar que sus encuentros con Harry habían llegado a gustarle de verdad, aunque claro, todo era parte de la apuesta. En cuanto terminara con él, todo volvería a ser como antes. Y se había propuesto llevarlo a cabo en el baile que se celebraría en dos días, así que tampoco era necesario que se quedara más tiempo allí con el moreno, sobretodo si parecía que el otro no precisaba de su compañía salvo para que le enseñara cómo hacer unas estúpidas pociones. Además, ni que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer...

-Bueno, yo me voy. Lamento no poder darte clase mañana pero estaré muy ocupado, así que supongo que ya te veré por ahí

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar la dureza en el tono de voz del Slytherin. ¿Había dicho algo que le había molestado? Pero antes de pararse a reflexionar, cuando el rubio pasó por su lado camino del Castillo le tomó por el brazo evitando que siguiera caminando

-Draco...

La mirada que le devolvió el chico no fue la que Harry esperaba, pero aún así decidió hacer lo que pretendía desde un primer momento. Quizás no volviera a tener otra oportunidad tan buena como aquella

-Ten

Por su parte, Draco miró sorprendido el pequeño paquete que Harry sostenía en su mano, y que en ese momento le estaba tendiendo

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el Slytherin con más curiosidad de la que pretendía. Le había dolido que Harry le dijera que el único motivo por el cual le había echado de menos había sido por las clases de pociones, pero al contemplar la expresión que Harry tenía en esos momentos se olvidó de su reciente enfado

-Bueno...-las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un encantador color rosa mientras su mirada intentaba evitar de cualquier manera las esferas grises que le estaban taladrando- el otro día fui a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos de Navidad y cuando vi esto me recordó a ti, así que...pues eso

-¿Es un regalo de Navidad para mí?- preguntó Draco sorprendido tomando el pequeño paquete que aún le tendía el moreno

-Sí bueno...Es una forma de agradecerte lo de las clases. Ya sé que no soy el mejor alumno del mundo, sólo tienes que ir a preguntarle a Snape -añadió con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica - Y también que tú estás teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo y que no tienes por qué hacerlo...

Por su parte, Draco estaba tan absorto abriendo el regalo que casi no atendía a las palabras del chico frente a él. Cuando terminó de desenvolverlo, se encontró con una pequeña caja blanca que no tenía ningún adorno, así que con aún más curiosidad abrió la caja bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró en su interior con una pequeña pelota negra que tenía grabada una pequeña D plateada en la superficie, y al posarla en la palma de su mano para verla mejor, unas pequeñas alas como de dragón se extendieron a ambos lados de la bola, y ésta se elevó unos centímetros, quedando suspendida en el aire entre los dos chicos.

El Slytherin observó atento todos los movimientos que realizó la pequeña pelota hasta que finalmente Harry alargó su mano y la atrapó

-¿Es una...?

-Snitch, sí -Harry sonrió mientras devolvía el regalo a la caja que aún sostenía el rubio en una de sus manos -Así podrás practicar y quién sabe -el Gryffindor sonrió más ampliamente -a lo mejor algún día consigues atraparla antes que yo...

Draco observó entonces al moreno con una expresión indescifrable durante unos instantes, hasta que Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo y trató de desviar la atención del chico frente a él

-Ya sé que no es mucho y ni siquiera sabía si te iba a gustar, pero...

-Es perfecta, Harry

Al escuchar al rubio, Harry sonrió entre abochornado y complacido. En verdad no sabía si la snitch iba a gustarle a Draco, pero le había parecido lo suficientemente apropiada como para no pensárselo dos veces antes de comprarla. Tan absorto estaba en lo que acababa de decirle el Slytherin, que no notó cómo el chico acortaba la poca distancia que les separaba y depositaba un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando el rubio separó su rostro, Harry clavó sus sorprendidos ojos verdes en los de plata del otro, que le miraban con una exprensión muy parecida, como si ni siquiera el propio Draco se creyese lo que acababa de hacer

-Yo...tengo que irme ya. Ya nos veremos

Draco terminó de separarse de Harry y le dirigió una última mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si aún no comprendiese sus actos, antes de girarse y emprender el camino de vuelta al Castillo, dejando a un confundido muchacho tras él.

ººººººººººººººº "¿Pero qué coño me pasa?" El Slytherin cruzó con paso firme todos los pasillos que le separaban de la entrada de su Casa, y una vez se encontró allí se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando a todos los que se paraban para preguntarle por sus vacaciones. "Maldito Potter. ¿Pero qué pasa con él?"

El rubio comonzó a pasearse frenéticamente por su habitación, hasta que finalmente se echó en su cama derrotado mirando hacia el techo.

"Esto es sólo una apuesta, Malfoy, no vayas a estropearlo cuando te falta tan poco. Dos semanas y todo habrá vuelto a ser como antes, con el añadido de que te habrás vengado de Potter por todo lo que te ha hecho estos últimos seis años"

Sí...¿pero qué había de lo que le había hecho esas últimas semanas? Draco fijó la vista en su mano izquierda, donde aún tenía sujeta la caja donde se encontraba la snitch que acababa de regalarle el moreno.

Harry.

¿De verdad podría volver a actuar como antes con él, cuando el Gryffindor le había tratado mejor que muchas de las personas que aseguraban ser sus amigos y que habían tenido tanto tiempo para demostrarle las cosas que había tenido que descubrir con el Gryffindor¿De verdad Harry podría volver a ser simplemente Potter?

Draco se levantó de la cama y al dirigirse hacia el baño pasó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en su habitación, deteniéndose a observar lo que le era reflejado siempre: la imponente y perfecta figura del último heredero de los Malfoy, una de las familias más antiguas, reconocidas y poderosas que se habían conocido nunca, y cuyos miembros eran educados desde niños para que su orgullo primara por encima de todo, porque eran superiores al resto.

Entonces el Slytherin fue consciente del paquete que aún no había soltado, y tras observarlo unos instantes lo apretó con fuerza y lo lanzó a un extremo de la habitación.

¿Que si podría volver a tratar a Harry como a un Gryffindor mimado por Dumbledore? Por supuesto que sí, porque eso es lo que era. Y él era un Malfoy, el último, pero llevaba ese apellido. Estaba por encima de cualquier niño bonito, aunque éste se llamara Harry Potter. Y por supuesto, iba a ganar la apuesta.  
Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy n.n Bueno, mira que me costó escribirlo y no sé por qué...Es de estas veces que te atascas y vuelves a atascarte, y cuando ya tienes la mitad escrita lo borras todo y vuelves a empezar otra vez (no sé si os habrá pasado alguna vez pero a mí bastante a menudo u.u). En fin, que ya sabéis que vuestros rr son mi sustento, así que si tenéis tiempo no dudéis en enviarme vuestras opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas...vamos lo de siempre

Respuesta a los reviews:

Jack Dawson: lamento reconocer que al final no me trajeron a Sirius ;.; Así que espero que no lo hayan llevado a tu casa por equivocación, xq conste que si te lo trajeron a ti fue sencillamente xq los Reyes Magos ya están mayores los pobres y se confundieron de casa ¬¬ Naaaa, pero si de verdad está allí contigo ya puedes invitarme algún día ¬¬ Y una vez terminado el delirio n.ñ pues a agradecerte el review! que ya sabes que los tuyos me hacen siempre muxa ilusión, sean cortos o largos ;) Bsitos n.n

selene1981: bueno, casi casi llego para febrero ' Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y yo también opino que la manera de Blaise de despertar a Draco fue muy productiva...uyyyyy...si tuviera que despertarle yo ...en fin, que no creo que vaya a darse el caso así que resignación u.u Muchas gracias por el review :)

serendipity-789: pues todavía tendrás que esperar un poquito para ver con quién va cada uno(prometo no tardar mucho u.u)...Pero descuida que ya se complicarán las cosas, je je ¬¬...Ya es hora de que sufra un poco Mr Perfección

Catherine McKinnon: pues finalmente ya viste, nuestro Slytherin sí consiguió algo con el chico dorado, pero ahora le queda la parte más difícil...Todo depende de Harry así que veremos lo que hace, sobretodo en el baile ;) Bsitos n.n

luxx: A ver qué te pica a ti!Qué es eso de cursis?Y descuida que Kixa va detrás, así que no te riño sólo a ti ¬¬ Exijo una explicación coherente,y si no te acuerdas te vuelves a leer el chap -- Na tranqui que es broma (ya te la pediré x tlf n.n) Y en cuanto a lo de que Draco sepa seguir guardando las apariencias pues está claro: es un Malfoy y tuvo un gran maestro . Jejeje...Isaacs...Ejem, que muxas gracias x el review y a ver cuándo publicamos la la la...Kyaaaaaaa Kuroda!Es que me acabo de acordar n.ñ Bsitos

Anny Pervert Snape: Pues a tener en cuenta tu propuesta, que siempre vienen bien :) Gracias x el review. Bsos

Azalea: Pues todavía tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para la fiesta, chica, pero espero que la espera merezca la pena (buf...ya puede ser bueno el baile, sí). En fin...En cuanto a lo de tener celos de la Parkinson estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, tenerle celos a eso ¬¬ Y conste que Pansy sigue saliendo xq va a tener un papel fundamental más adelante, xo ya se llevará lo suyo...Se admiten propuestas ;)

Kixa: Ajáaaaa, ahora vas tú!Cómo que cursilerías?Ein?Explícate! Mmmm...bonita pareja la de Harry y Sarah, sí señor Y cómo era...yo no tengo archienemigashshshshshssh...o bueno tal vez Blanca...y las chumis...y la de naranja...y la del chaquetón rosa que tocó a mi monito (la tengo fichada ¬¬)...y las dos guarras esas que van al colegio...y bueno ya que estamos la tía del fuenla que intentó timarme las dos veces ¬¬...y la Belén esa drogata(venga hombre, si sólo con ver la foto...)...y ahora que lo pienso también está la tía esa que...Je je, ya chiflé xo como no vas a asustarte a estas alturas, pos nada n.n Sigo buscando una sonrisa de repente en un bar!

alexlee: Jolín sí que hay expectación por el baile, sí n.n La cosa es que hasta el próximo capítulo (esta vez en serio u.u) nada. De todas formas me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Bsitos

Tariqa: ;.; Sirius era mi personaje favorito...o mejor dicho, ES mi personaje favorito, xq como Rowling no haga que resucite en los próximos libros...buf buf...respira...vale...De todas formas a la espera de que eso ocurra (xq estoy segura de que va a pasar y de que Sirius se va a casar con Remus y que vivirán juntos y felices y...awwww... .) pues aporto mi granito de arena borrando su muerte de este fic No sabes lo que me alegra saber que aún a pesar de empezar a leer ahora fics, el mío te guste, y espero que siga así n.n Muchas gracias x el review. Bsos ;)

Snuffle's Girl: pues aquí el nuevo capítulo n.n Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena Ella es así? La verdad no sé lo que es eso, así que te agradecería que me lo explicaras si en algún momento tienes tiempo. Gracias por el review de todas formas. Bsitos n.n

Y eso es todo por hoy

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n 


End file.
